Apocalyptic Stars
by We Did It For The Glory
Summary: It Came As A Surprise To Lucy When A Mage Wanted To Go On A Mission With Her. It Was Even More Surprising To Find Out Who She Was, What She Was Planning And What She Needed Lucy For. Star's Are Lights, Even During An Apocalypse And Lucy Found Herself Being The Light To The Apocolyptic Dragon Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People, this is my first fanfic story of Fairy Tail. It's going to loosely follow the events but just some quick clarifications, the OC is not the Main Character, this story is about Lucy, the OC is just a major supporting character. And Of Couse, Special Thanks To Nella Malfoy, who has been an amazing help writing this story, has came up with some Brilliant ideas and over all encrouaged me to actually post this. So check her out, she's an amazing Writer. **

* * *

Lucy sat by the bar, her head on the counter, and her finger tracing the grains of the wood as one of the mages she'd never talked to before sat on the counter, sighing.

"You're Lucy, right?" The mage asked, Lucy looked up at the purpled eyed woman, she knew she wasn't one for talking, in fact she'd only talk to the Dragon Slayers, and that was rare enough.

"Yeah..." Lucy let out a sigh.

"We ain't you with your friends?" She said, nodding towards the rest of team Natsu who were crowding around Lisanna, like they had for the past week, they hadn't ignored the Celestial mage as such, but she did feel rather left out.

"... They don't talk to me nearly as much... sometimes I feel lucky if I can hold a short conversation with them. I was only a replacement for Lisanna." She grumbled. "They're going on a mission later..."

"Why ain't you going?" The mage asked.

"Natsu said I wasn't powerful enough..."

"... What does he know?" The mage asked as she fixed her dark purple hair and looked over to the pink haired Dragon Slayer. "He knows nothing of power and potential."

Lucy just sighed, turning away from the mage and looked to the other side of the guild. Her brown eyes filled with sadness as she played with her blonde hair. "Who are you?" The words seemed weak, and if she was honest, she wasn't that interested either, she just wanted to wallow in despair as her friends gradually became further and further away from her.

"...Noir." The mage said. "... Apocalyptic Dragon Slayer." The last part was whispered, rumours had spread around that this person did in fact exist, but Lucy had thought she was under the mages council, destroying dark guilds with her ability to kill someone with a look, taking if looks could kill to a whole new level.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Lucy asked and Noir shrugged and smiled. She seemed... carefree but if Lucy looked back at the few times she'd seen her, the slayer was sleeping, glaring at people or eating but mainly sleeping.

"You want to go on a mission?" Noir asked jumping off the bar, and her purple exceed flew to her, settling in her arms. She walked to the board. "This job has been especially directed to me... and it has a silver key as a reward."

Lucy perked up and walked, slowly but walked all the same, to the board and took the flyer from Noir's hands. "... Wipe out a group of dark mages?" She murmured. "Shouldn't this be S-Class?"

Noir shook her head and motioned for the younger and shorter girl to continue reading. "Only one mage who is versed in the forbidden arts, not very powerful and six who are learning from him..."

"You want to go?" Lucy nodded with a smile. "I'm going to train you though; I need a partner for a mission in six months. I believe you'll be the best for it but I need you to be stronger." The blonde's eyes widened as she stared at the Slayer.

"You didn't say anything about that..." Lucy grumbled.

The mage shrugged. "I'll make you more powerful than ash for brains."

Lucy let out a sigh. "... I doubt that'll ever happen."

"Please, you just need to learn tactics to be able to win him in a fight." Noir let out a laugh as her Exceed flew over to Lily, probably to argue over whose master was more powerful. "And you underestimate yourself."

"How can I compare to people like you?" She asked, exasperated.

"How does anyone compare to anyone?" Noir asked, with an indifferent shrug. "You might not be the strongest you, you might be far from it. You're valued here, you're the sort of person who can smile and make people feel better."

"That's... really nice of you." Lucy said with a slight smile but only got a disinterested and cold look.

"It's a fact; I don't give compliments or make people feel better."

"... Aren't you some dark person who sits in a corner, glaring at anyone who comes near?" Lucy murmured in retaliation.

"Yeah, and the joys it brings. When you have to put up with what I do, happiness is not an option, it is never an option." She said with a dark look. She wandered over to Mira, they had a brief conversation before Noir walked to Team Natsu, her face twisted from the blank expression to one that was a sneer. "I'm taking the celestial mage on a mission with me."

"You can't!" The three shouted.

"She's not strong enough to deal with the missions you go on." Erza said.

"She's my partner!" Natsu shouted.

"Do you promise to keep her safe?" Gray said in a low cold voice but Noir just glanced at him, rolling her eyes.

"She's strong enough, you're clearly replacing her with that, and I wouldn't take her if I doubted my ability to protect her." Noir said with no emotions, a lack of care. "You do realise, you're making a bad choice, exchanging weaker for stronger is never a good move."

"Well, we're coming to!" Natsu declared. "She won't be able to handle such a difficult mission without me."

"You're not strong enough." Noir said, placing her hand on his shoulder and holding him in place. "I'm going up against Death Magic, I need Lucy's magic because it's the closest to holy we've got."

The three people just stared at Noir as if she was crazy, perhaps this mage didn't have much sanity but she knew what she was doing. It took insanity to be able to contain the magic within her that coursed through her veins like venom. The only comfort anyone could take was that she was a Fairy Tail mage, she can't hurt another member.

Lisanna ran to Natsu clinging to his arm as Lucy walked to Noir, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Natsu's right, she's so weak." Lisanna sneered, looking at Lucy who didn't say anything and only looked down. "Why would a powerful mage like you ever want to hang with someone so weak?"

Natsu pushed Lisanna off his arm, taking a step away from her, just staring at her in slight shock.

Erza put her hand on Lucy's shoulder, smiling gently at her before looking at Lisanna. "Lucy is not weak. Noir takes missions that are extremely hard, to the point even I have my doubts I can complete them, I only stated that Lucy was not powerful enough to deal with such hard missions."

"Lisanna back off." Gray said, glaring at the white haired take over mage. "You're not the Lisanna I remember, you're nothing like she was. I don't think I want to know you."

"... I can't believe you'd say that about your nakama." Natsu said in disbelief, shaking his head in shock.

Lisanna turned to Noir with almost pleading eyes. "Noir, you remember me, we used to be friends right? You used to buy me and Natsu cakes when you came back from your mission."

Noir just turned away, and walked away with Lucy. They were polar opposites, Lucy wore short skirts, exposing tops and usually inappropriate foot wear, while on the other hand Noir wore all black, black combat boots, black cargo pants and a black top, fully covering one arm but the other was exposed, revealing her purple Fairy Tail mark.

Then there was Lucy's sunny disposition, forgiving and loving nature. She was adored by everyone, friends with almost everyone in the guild. Noir could only claim to be feared by the guild, a dark nature with a killer instinct. She didn't forgive, and she certainly wouldn't forget.

"We're leaving Sunshine." Noir said, her teeth gritted together as she stalked out of the guild, her hands stuffed in her pocket as Lucy followed behind her.

"... Shouldn't we be packing?" Lucy asked.

"... I'm already sorted. We can buy food in the town closest to the place; you can just summon your spirit and get her to pack for you." Noir's words were cold; she was clearly annoyed by something.

Lucy nodded wordlessly despite the fact the mage couldn't see her and summoned Virgo, asking her to pack for the journey very quietly.

They waited for the train to arrive in silence as Lucy pondered where they were going, how long it would take and if Noir was going to stay silent.

It wasn't long before the duo sat in a private compartment, with Noir tense and holding her arms tightly as she waited for the train to start moving. Lucy opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but was quickly death glared into silence.

The train started to move and the slayer doubled over, face white, stomach churning and shaking. "Kill me..." She murmured. "I'm going to die on this wretched thing..."

"... Noir? Do you get motion sick?" Lucy whispered and to her shock, Noir ripped open the window and was promptly sick out of it.

Noir slumped down on the seat next to Lucy, holding her stomach as she contemplated ending it here and now. Every time she got on any form of transport she felt sick, but trains were the worst, hurtling across the ground at an unnatural speed.

"Natsu get's travel sick, I think Gajeel gets it as well but I think he handles it better." Lucy said as if that was supposed to comfort the mage who was about to open the window again.

"... Don't compare me to them." She murmured as she moved back to the seat and closed her eyes. "They don't even know who I am." Her eyes were closed, she looked almost calm, if it wasn't for her need to be sick.

Lucy took hold of Noir's shoulders, the mage would usually have moved away, or beaten the person who dared to touch her but in her current state, she gave a weak grunt. The blonde brought the purple head to her lap and began to stroke her hair.

It surprised Noir that she began to feel better, well she didn't want to puke her gets out of the window onto some unlucky person who happened to be there, and she felt less like ending her life to get away from this torture.

"The mission is about 10 miles from Cedar." Noir said quietly. "It should take about two weeks but if the mages council give me access to my more... forbidden... darker magic, it should take about two days."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked and Noir gave a small smile.

"I can use Black Arts, which is the grand title put over magic such as Death Magic and Living Magic." She said with a sigh. "Not exactly the first thing I'd want to tell someone but it means that I'm more than adequate to destroy dark guilds single handily." Her breathing began to slow down and equal out, it seemed calm as if the mage was sleeping.

"Why bring me?" Lucy wondered to herself and Noir opened one eye.

"This pays 4 million jewels; I don't need the money so you can have it all." She let out a yawn. "You'll be set for rent for a while and of course, I can't judge you and how much you'll need to be trained if I can't so you in action."

"... Do you have any... legal magic?" Lucy asked sheepishly.

"... I can control the earth, and Void magic to an extent is perfectly legal." Noir said. "... I'll set you up a training guide, I won't always be there, and even I have my duties."

"Why do you want to help me?" Lucy asked.

"I've already explained I need you for a job in the future." Noir said. "And anyway, I owe someone a favour, they asked me to help you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I quite enjoyed writing it and talking about it with Nella. **


	2. Baren Wasteland

**Hey Guys, this is the second chapter, thanks for the follows, faves and reviews. And thanks to Nella Malfoy who has been a big help as always. So enjoy.**

* * *

Cedar was a port town that lay along a large bay, headlands either side. The sea was a crystal blue and the sky, that day, was clear, not a fluffy white cloud in sight. The foliage surrounding the town was a luscious green, and even in the busy place, the rustling of leaves could just be heard over the lively commotion.

Lucy stopped to admire the view as they left the train station, but Noir only continued to walk. The town was bustling with life; unaware of the danger that lurked so close, unaware of the probability of death is they knocked into Noir.

Lucy looked around, noticing her purple haired friend was far ahead, a quick pace as he hands were shoved into her pockets, clearly not happy to be here. As Lucy jogged to catch up, not noticing the looks some men were giving her or the group of shady looking characters who were stood in a corner, watching her as they whispered to each other, she wondered if she could even count the slayer as a friend, she was anti-social, more so than Gajeel, and cold.

"Noir?!" Lucy called and the mage looked over her shoulder, sighing before stopping and letting the petite blonde catch up. "So where are we going now?" She said offering a smile that did nothing to lighten Noir's mood.

"We need to go to see the Mayor, and then buy supplies." The answer was short and mostly obvious. It was as clear as day that Noir did not want to talk.

"Oh..." Lucy said, looking at the cobbled stone floor. It was a sun bleached yellow, almost immaculate, the heat made far in front of them a little hazy, and you could tell the outsiders from the locals by how they reacted to the heat. Lucy didn't mind it too much, but she was getting rather hot in the little amount of time she'd been walking in it.

Noir on the other hand was suffering inside; she hated the warmth since it was nothing like death or any apocalypse. Death was cold, death was void and death was final. She grunted when Lucy said something, not in the mood to talk as she trudged to town hall, making the doors swing open with telekinesis.

"Noir, how come you have more than one power?" Lucy asked. "The other Dragon Slayers, well True Dragon Slayers only have one, unless you're not...?"

"That's because they were purely taught that element. I wasn't, I was taught many things." Noir said curtly. "My Dragon wasn't my only teacher either." She added with a hint of distaste, as if it was something she did not want to admit.

A short, fat and old man waddled towards them. It amused Lucy, he wore a black suit with a white shirt, making him look like a penguin, it was even funnier that he moved like one. "I am the Mayor , why are you two here?" He asked, pompous and looked down upon them, or at least for his height, got a good view of the busty women's bust.

"We're Fairy Tail Mages, you have a dark mage problem." Noir said simply.

"Show me your marks." The mayor said.

Noir pointed to her upper right arm, Lucy showed him the back of her hand.

He nodded. "I hope you are successful in your endeavour, if you achieve this, your award will be waiting for you. May I ask what rank are you both?"

"I am S-class." Noir said. "She's an S-class candidate."

The mayor nodded and left them.

"I hate people like that, lecherous old men who think they're better than everybody else." Noir grumbled.

"Do you even like anyone?" Lucy asked before clapping her slender hand over her traitorous mouth, she hadn't meant to say that allowed. She saw the lilac eyes look into her own but the sound of laughing reached her ears.

"I like my Exceed but she's staying home and I might come to like you."

Lucy just looked down, still embarrassed for saying that but she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Noir with an amused smirk.

"It's fine." Noir said, with those words Lucy began to call, known she had been forgiven. While Noir believed there was nothing to forgive, it was a question all the same and she knew herself she wasn't the most sociable of people.

The shop Noir walked into was more than questionable; the outside had red paint peeling revealing damp. Lucy was pretty sure she saw some rotten planks and the place smelt strange. It didn't help that it gave off an uneasy feeling and the corners of the shop room had cobwebs in them.

The walls were at one point probably cream but now looked yellow, as if someone had smoked constantly underneath them, staining it with nicotine and tobacco smoke. The floor was oak planks, creaky, not rotten but had cracks and overall not very safe.

Lucy tripped, her face slamming into the small of Noir's back as the Slayer looked over to the Blonde who just blushed, knowing she'd messed up again.

"Watch is Sunshine; the Master won't be pleased if you managed to get hurt before the mission." She said with a slight smirk as she walked into a darker area of the shop, where even the light didn't seem to want to reach.

The shelves seemed rather sparse here, the odd eyeball floating in a jar that moved to face Lucy. Lucy bit back a shriek as she hurried after Noir, staying barely a step behind. She looked around to see bat wings being kept in cases and swords displayed on the wall. They seemed to be the only ones in hear, the only noise was the occasional creak of a floor board.

Then something caught Lucy's eye, a lone Black key was being displayed in a case. She stopped by it, noting that it was Orion the hunter, his key was interesting, the end of it was like two bows and the tip was like a hunting knife.

The Black Keys were rare, as rare as the Golden keys and Lucy had only seen one before in her life. She knew she didn't have enough money to buy it, but she couldn't help but wish she did.

Suddenly the sound of talking filled the shop.

"Oscar." Noir's voice rang out, Lucy turned to see a timid Ginger man walk up to Noir, he was smaller than her, much skinner and very, very afraid.

"... Noir... I have the supplies you ordered... that'll be... 1000 Jewels." His voice shook as he spoke, as if he was afraid to charge her.

She gave him the money and then looked at Lucy. "How much for the key?" She asked as she lifted the bags he handed her.

"... You have to gain permission from the spirit king to use Black Keys." Oscar whispered.

"I'm sure my friend can handle that. I'll give you... 100,000 Jewels." His eyes widened, that was much more than he was going to ask her for, he just nodded timidly and she then gave him the money.

He walked to the case, still shaking, with a brass key in hand, unlocking it slowly before lifting the lid. "... I don't want to touch it... you can get it out." He murmured and Lucy nodded picking the key up, a cold feeling ran though her body as soon as her hand connected with the dark metal.

Noir then walked from the shop, not offering any goodbyes as Lucy scrambled to follow. "Bye, thanks for the key." She shouted to Oscar who just offered a timid wave.

Noir opened a portal, throwing the bags she held into them without much care. Lucy only got a brief look at the dark void that lay beyond them; it looked like nothingness and inspired the feeling of emptiness that began to creep up inside her.

"Noir... thanks for the key." Lucy said with a bright smile, ignoring that feeling but she came to wonder, did Noir feel empty inside? An outcast by a magic she possessed.

"It depends if the Spirit King Accepts you as their holder or not." Noir said as she continued to walk, her hands once again going to her pockets. "We'll make our way into the forest, there's a clearing just before it, and I'll tell you what to do."

They walked for what seemed like forever, but in reality was barely over an hour. When the Slayer stopped in the middle of a grassy field, nothing but a lone tree next to her, swaying gently in the wind, she closed her eyes, listening the rustle of leaves and the song of the birds, enjoying the peace for a moment before her lilac eyes flickered open.

"Black Keys are Demonic or Infernal Spirits, they are essentially slaves, needing permission from the spirit king to be used or very rarely, give the permission out themselves." Noir said with her hands still in her pockets as Lucy collapsed on the ground, stretching out her legs and turning her ankles, wishing she hadn't worn flimsy slip-ons.

"So what do I do?" Lucy asked; confused at how she could contact the Spirit King.

"Ask one of your Spirits to ask the king for you." Noir said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and turned back to the sky, ignoring Lucy.

Lucy was about to summon Leo the Lion when Noir threw up an ethereal barrier, blocking a black orb that headed their way. "Brave..." She murmured. Her hand was out, palm facing the forest but then dropped, the barrier remaining.

"Is that them?" Lucy asked as she climbed to her feet quickly, glancing around but was unable to sense anything.

"It's all of them." Noir said as she sniffed the air. "I can just smell the death and emptiness."

Lucy opened her mouth but then shut it. Instead watched the trees carefully in front of them, hoping to catch a glimpse at one of people attacking them but to no avail, she looked at Noir's whose face with creased with concentration.

Seven black orbs slammed into the barrier but it never faltered. Noir's hands then made a shape if she was holding a ball, bringing them to the side of her.

"Apocalyptic Dragon's Endless Nightmare." She growled out as a sphere that burned with an ethereal flame shot through the barrier, shattering it and towards the forest. Even Lucy heard the impact of the sphere to a person, heard the screams as he found himself in a nightmare, and then the silence as his body ditched consciousness, unable to cope.

"Open, Gate of the Archer." Lucy said, holding out Sagittarius's key, and the horse/archer appeared from a brilliant golden gate. "Sagittarius, can you please try and aim for the men who are attacking us?"

"Yes Milady." He said with a salute, and aimed his bow, letting go of the arrow and watched it fly though the air and meet the soft flesh of a human, knocking them out of the battle.

"I'd thought they'd be harder." Lucy said looking at Noir who shook her head.

"The students are easy pickings; the master has only attacked once. Leave him to me." She said as she made a diamond, pressing her index fingers and thumbs together. "Apocalyptic Dragon's Barren Wasteland." The life around them shrivelled away, the grass and tree's disappeared, burning up into the air, leaving the five mages in plain sight, and the two unconscious forms on the floor.

Sagittarius picked off the outer two before Noir shouted.

"Lucy, get him out of here and get behind me!" Her voice was urgent, even slightly panicked.

Force closing the gate, Lucy moved behind Noir, confused until she was a dark wave of light approached them from the centre person. It killed all the people near him, all the life that surrounded him, it grew closer and Lucy froze.

It hit Noir but did nothing, only to backlash at the man, killing him instantly. Noir sighed. "... I wasn't supposed to let the students get killed." She murmured as she walked up the still bodies.

"... What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Do you think I can walk free without the Mages Council having some reign over me?" Noir asked and Lucy shrugged. "They told me to kill this person, he was too dangerous to try and take in, but the students could be punished..."

"But the rule..." Lucy began but Noir shook her head.

"Master knows and he accepts, reluctantly but he found me when my Dragon abandoned me, raised me with the guild." She let out a sigh as she knelt on the ground, brushing her hand across the dead grass. "Every time I do this, I feel like I betray him, but if I deny the Council, I get locked up for the rest of my existence... The Mage used Death Wave, once the spell had finished, it would have killed him anyway."

"Oh..." Lucy said. "Thanks for saving me."

The noise of a branch snapping echoed around them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, if there's anything you'd like to see in it just ask and yeah, thanks for reading. See you all in the next chapter. **


	3. Exiled Lightning

**So hey Guys, after my mishap with posting the wrong chapter for chapter 2, I'd like to apologise and confirm that I have fixed that problem. But anyways enjoy. And I'd like to say thanks to FairyTail1123 and AM, who have both reviewed. Miss Jester61 who pointed out the issue with the last chapter (thanks) and of course Nella Malfoy who's been a huge help. And to everyone who has followed and faved, thanks.**

* * *

Noir sniffed the air once and then relaxed, waving Lucy off from summoning any spirits. They heard a chuckle and looked up to see a blonde dragon slayer, with the scar over his eye and a smirk gracing his face.

At the same time, Noir planted her fist into the ground, the bodies seemed to be absorbed by the earth and were pulled into, further and further down until nobody could tell that they'd been there, and even if they dug, they wouldn't be able to find them.

"Laxus?" Lucy asked, surprised, she thought she would never see him again. Her heart had forgiven him almost as soon as he had left but she couldn't help but feel wary. He had been the cause of her being turned into stone.

"Blondie, since when do you hang around with Noir?" Laxus asked, walking up to them and ruffling her hair as she just stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "It's not the safest place around that woman." Noir snorted.

"... I think I'm fine." Lucy murmured uncomfortable as she edged away from him.

"Noir, I've looked around, talked to some people. He might as well be dead, probably is, no one has heard anything about him in ages." Laxus said with a shrug.

"He's not dead..." Noir grumbled as she stood, dusting her hands off and looking around coldly. "I can feel that he's alive but..."

"You can't pinpoint it." Laxus said with a sigh.

"Who are you talking about?" Lucy asked, looking between the tall blonde Dragon Slayer to the shorter Dragon Slayer.

Laxus bit his lip and looked and Noir who shook her head. "It's probably safer for you not to know Blondie." He said and Noir nodded in agreement.

"Oh..."

"I'm going to get a ship and get off Fiore for a while." Laxus said. "I'll listen around for you, if I find anything I'll contact you."

Noir threw her arms around Lucy's shoulders and let out a sigh. "So, how was your first hand experience with a death spell?"

Laxus froze. "You put Lucy in danger?"

"... I wasn't in any danger. Death spells don't affect Noir." Lucy defended, sick of people trying to protect her, and keep her away from danger. She was a grown woman, she didn't need to be babied.

Laxus glared at Noir as he connected with her mind through telepathy. _"If Lucy ever gets hurt because of you, I will never forgive you."__  
_

_"Understood."_

"We'll walk you to the port." Noir finally said and stood up straight. She walked away, her hands again returning to her pockets as Lucy followed her, and Laxus followed Lucy.

It was silent, not even the birds wanted to sing, the leaves were at a standstill and the wind just didn't blow. It was like everything was dead around Noir, like a wasteland, like they were in an apocalypse. But of course, nothing look dead, Lucy pondered if the life around them was scared of Noir, through her veins coursed magic that must be forbidden, magic that certainly was forbidden, and a lack of care if she killed or seriously hurt people.

The commotion in the town had died down as the shops began to close for the day; the sun had began to set, leaving an orange sky with pink clouds. It almost seemed picturesque. Lucy tugged Noir's sleeve, pointing to the great body of water that lay a little ahead.

"Isn't that gorgeous?" She asked, motioning at the way the sky reflected onto the sea but Noir just shrugged.

"Sights like that are here all the time, there's nothing that special about them. It's not like they're going to die." Noir looked back at Lucy with a blank face. "Life is precious but death is final."

Laxus put his hand on Lucy's shoulder, pulling her back a little. "... Don't take it to heart; it's her magic that makes her this way." Lucy nodded.

"Thanks but... it must be hard on her."

The moment of serenity was interrupted by the sound of feat hitting the cobbled paths and presences surrounded the three people.

Noir let out an amused chuckle; as Laxus pulled Lucy close to protect her.

"Hand the blonde girl over and we'll let you go." A deep voice said, Noirs eyes moved to her east, looking at the speaker. He was tall, dark brown hair and greedy grey eyes. He was muscular, to some a tough opponent, to Noir, just another insect in her way.

"Try and take her, see what happens." Noir said as she relaxed her stance, not making a move to take her hands out of her pockets.

"Your magic won't work, there's nothing you or the pretty boy can do." The man said as his lust filled eyes fell on Lucy as he took a step towards her. Lucy shied away and closer to Laxus, whose arms tightened around her.

"Take another step and I'll show you I don't need magic to take you all down." Noir said, with a smirk. The man just laughed, weighing up how much smaller Noir was than him, in height and in stature. The man was even taller than Laxus, and much more bulky.

Noir moved her hands from her pockets, cracking her knuckles as the look on her face turned from amusement to bloodlust, her eyes darkened as she walked so that she was in between the blondes and the man.

The man rolled his eyes, bringing back his fist. He launched it forwards. Only to have it stop suddenly, caught by Noir. Who watched him in disinterest before squeezing, hard, the man dropped to his knees as the sound of bones cracking echoed throughout the streets. Blood began to spill from open wounds and leak on the road, staining the cobbles a bright red.

She suddenly let go, kicking the man in the face. He fell back, his head slamming against the ground before his prone form lay there, unmoving.

"Who's next?"

Two men launched towards her, one with his fist coated in fire, the others surrounded in a purple mist, she dropped, before doing a low spin sweeping kick; again letting the impact to the ground do her dirty work.

"Laxus, you want to take over?" She asked and the Lightning Dragon Slayer shrugged, letting go of Lucy to slam his fist in the face of a man who ran to him, before punching another person in the stomach, crippling him.

Lucy got her whip out, looking from side to side. She cracked it, and lashed it out, hitting someone who came towards her before Lucy kicking him into the building across the street.

There were only five people left. They all ran at them, hoping to avenge their fallen comrades and take the three Fairy Tail Mages down.

Noir ducked an ice spear that headed her way, round house kicking a man who came at her with a summoned dagger.

Laxus jumped out of the way of the ice spear that Noir had just dodged, watching it slam into the man who was coming for him as Laxus tackled another man to the ground, his sheer size and weight crushing the man.

Lucy lashed out her whip onto the only person who approached her, slashing him across the chest, pushing him back before she whipped it around him, pulling him close and then again, Lucy kicking him next to the man she'd just put into the side of a building.

The Ice Mage just ran for it.

"Whatever mage was making an awful attempt at stopping our magic is lurking in the shadows." Noir said as she continued towards the harbour.

"You mean we could have used it?" Lucy asked. "Why didn't you?"

Noir ignored her, Laxus didn't say anything. They reached the harbour in silence, a ship was getting ready to leave, Laxus barely catching it to get passage.

"See you around." He said, about to board when Lucy threw her arms around him.

"... Thanks for protecting me." She murmured before taking a step back, oblivious to the slight blush across Laxus's face as she attempted to hide her own. Noir smirked and laughed silently at the two.

"Till the next time we meet." Noir said offering him a nod.

He nodded back and boarded the large wooden ship, they watched it depart. Lucy waved, and Noir just stared at the sky.

She felt the wind blow gently against her cheeks, and listened to the waves gently lap, the sound of the ship moving through the water. It was... calm.

"Noir?" Lucy asked but didn't get a response. "Well... who were you talking about before?"

Noir let out a sigh and looked at Lucy. "... He doesn't matter for now. The time will come but it is not now."

"Why do you want to find him?" Lucy asked, Noir let out a sound of exasperation.

"He took something from me."

"What did he take?"

Noir looked at Lucy long and hard before finally speaking. "... Mortality... it's the very thing that makes humans human, is it not?" She asked. Lucy thought for a while before nodding slowly. "Therefore, if someone is not mortal, are they human? Let's go see the mayor and get back to the guild." She said, stalking away.

She threw open the doors of the town hall, the mayor waddling towards them.

"Well, where are they?" He asked.

"The Mages Council is sorting it out." Noir said, as far as it went, she wasn't allowed to tell these people about what the Mages Council would task her with. "They didn't want to take chances and have taken them away."

The mayor just nodded with a smile. "It's nice to see they actually care. Come this way, I've already taken the liberty and prepared your reward."

"Just give it all to my partner." Noir said, gesturing to Lucy in a fluid motion. "I don't need the money."

"Very well then." The mayor said as they reached a small room, he handed the piece of paper to Lucy and then the key before they left.

"What did you get?" Noir asked.

"If you have secrets, I can have mine." She said and stuck her tongue out at a surprised Noir, and walked towards the station.

Noir linked her hands behind her neck with a smirk and followed her blonde partner, amused.

~ Time Skip ~

Noir opened the door, and walked towards the master's office, up the stairs and disappeared; leaving Lucy alone. She just sighed walked through the doors and sat down at Mira's counter.

"So, how was your mission?" Mira asked with a smile as she prepared a strawberry milkshake.

"It was okay, it took much less time than we thought because they attacked us before we even got to the forest." Lucy said. "Noir took out three of them, I took out two." She said.

"I don't mean that, I mean how it was with Noir? She isn't the most sociable of people." Mira said and placed the milkshake in front of Lucy. Lucy took a sip and Mira continued. "She doesn't seem to be interested in men; I think she might like women." Lucy began to cough violently, choking. She managed to compose herself before looking at Mira.

"... I don't get that vibe from her."

"Maybe she's just picky." Mira said with a sigh and looked around the guild. "Not that I blame her, the men in this guild are so rowdy, well Freed isn't, but he's perhaps too stiff."

"I don't think I like the sound of green haired, purple eyed babies." Lucy said with a smile.

"Lushy?!" A blue cat barrelled into the blonde. "You're okay!"

Lucy hugged Happy. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Arms then came from behind her, pulling her into a tight hug as someone buried their head in the side of her neck.

"Luce, I'm so glad to see you." It could only be Natsu, from his voice to his excess body heat. "I was so worried."

Lisanna walked to her sister. "Could you please get me some watermelon juice?" She asked, Mira nodded and went into the storeroom. Then Lisanna turned to Lucy. "So you're alive. I was half expecting for you to be dragged back on Noir's back, injured to hell." She scoffed. "You're just lucky; I was hoping that mission would teach you that little girls shouldn't play with fire."

"Lisanna back off. I think Lucy was a big help to Noir, and Noir can't stand people who are weak. She wouldn't have taken Lucy if she didn't think Lucy was capable." Natsu said, his arms tightening around the blonde mage.

"She's totally brained washed you Natsu, can't you see what a slut she is? She always wears exposing clothing; she's probably slept with most of the guild." Lisanna said with a sneer on her face and she looked down on Lucy.

Natsu was about to, for the first time, punch Lisanna in the face. This was his Lucy she was insulting but a hand clamped on Lisanna's shoulders.

Lisanna looked up slowly to see Noir with a dark look in her eye. The white haired mage began to splutter out her apologies, trembling in fear.

"I don't forgive people." With these cold and simple words she let go of Lisanna, and watched the girl scamper to the protection of her brother as he lectured Droy about being a man.

Lucy just sipped her Milkshake before smiling up at Noir. "She doesn't bother me. I figure there's always someone who's not going to like me and anyway, I have great friends like Natsu and you." Noir froze; the concept of a friend wasn't something she was ever introduced to. She was always told friendship supplied the enemy with a weakness they could exploit but Fairy Tail... friends and family were strength, and this was beyond her.

As Natsu continued to hug Lucy, who just ignored him as she drank her milkshake, Noir placed her hand on Lucy's head, turning it to look at her. "If you have problems, just come to me. I'll sort 'em out." She said with a smirk and cracked her knuckles.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

Noir just laughed and smirked before ruffling her hair. "You're a good kid. I need to go on some recon mission for the master; I'll be back in a couple weeks. Get some meditating and training in every day, I'm sure Natsu will help."

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked, jumping off her stool, shocking the dozing pink haired slayer. "What do you hope to learn?"

Noir looked at Lucy before opening her mouth.

* * *

**Anyway hope you enjoyed. I wasn't too confident with this chapter, but I kinda needed it to actually get the story rolling. So yeah, just tell me if you want anything in the story, and see you in the next chapter. I think I might post daily, but if any of you have read my profile, or previous stories by me, you'll know my health is kinda bad, so if I don't post for a week or so, it's because I'm ill. So sorry in advanced.**


	4. Nyx and Noir

**Sorry for the couple days wait, I really hate writing Natsu and Lucy stuff, to the point I can't really do it. So it took me a few tries to even produce something half decent, so I'm going to apologise in advance because I don't like it to the point, I can't write it and I really rushed it, just to shove it out of the way. But I hope you enjoy the decent parts of this chapter.**

* * *

"I – I don't know how to explain it, without breaching every confidential rule that has been placed over my head." Noir said as she bit her lip in frustration and then gestured to Natsu. "And then there are things I don't want people to know."

Natsu looked at Noir, really looked at her, because smirking. "I think that's the first time you've actually said a full sentence without insulting someone." He put his hands on Lucy's shoulders, pulling her back into a hug. "What did you do to her? She seems almost normal."

"I didn't do anything." Lucy said, trying to shrug him off. "You just have to get to know her first."

Noir gave a small smile before catching a brick, which sailed her way, casually. "Well, essentially, I need to track down a dark guild. They're supposed to harbour this over powered celestial key. As far as anyone knows, nobody has ever been able to contract with it, but I need to talk to the spirit to find out how I can take down... a monster."

"Monster?" Natsu asked, Lucy thinking the same thing. "Like Lullaby?"

"No, they're mindless, being taught only to be bent on destruction. This monster destroyed the village I was from for kicks and giggles. With that, he killed my twin brother and my parents. I was apparently lucky to be alive, all of my four years probably flashed before my eyes that day." Noir offered a laugh, a depressed, tight laugh. "The council think that if I managed to get away once, I could probably face him off, and win."

"Who's the monster?" Lucy asked, as yet another brick sailed towards Noir, who ducked and watched it smash into the wall next to Mira's head, as she looked for Lisanna.

Noir just shook her head. "I'm not allowed to tell you that, and even if I was, I wouldn't."

"Can I come? If it's a celestial spirit, I might be able to get it to at least come out to talk to you." Lucy offered, with big brown eyes.

"I just need to find out where it is. Then when I come back, I'll weigh up if I should go in by myself or bring people." The Slayer let out a tired sigh, rubbing her eyes.

Night had already fallen around them, the guild was quieter than usual, barely anyone here. Elfman has finally stopped shouting at Droy, and gone home with his younger sister. Noir wondered when the last time she slept was, and hadn't been plagued by nightmares or dreams about her past.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked, breaking Noir out of her thoughts. "And have you seen Lisanna?"

Natsu's face soured immediately, and stalked off with Happy, not wanting to even hear that woman's name, she'd insulted the one person he valued the most, even more than Igneel. All he'd wanted was his friend back, to spend a little time with her, and then have Lucy and her become friends, because they were both girls, and Erza wasn't the exactly girliest person, so Lucy would have someone to talk about girly stuff to on missions, but instead he ended up with a woman who hated Lucy for some reason he couldn't fathom

"She went home with your brother." Noir offered before turning back to Lucy. "I'll see you in two weeks."

At that moment a purple ball of fur flew into Noir, knocking her over as the ball turned out to be an Exceed, with a brick in her hand, trying to bash Noir with it. "You were going to leave me again!" The cat shouted, as Noir tried to wrestle the brick from the enraged creature. "Be thankful I'm not going battle mode on your ass."

"Get off me you psychopath!" Noir shouted, still unable to gain the brick, or get free.

"No, you need a brick to the face. I'm your partner, but you keep running off and frolicking." The Exceed growled as Lucy and Mira stood there, unsure on what the hell was happening and what they should do.

"You get to chill with Carla and Lily, I thought you liked them." Noir retorted. "You always whine you don't get to spend enough time with your 'other' friends."

The Exceed growled again. "You should at least tell me you're leaving, instead of leaving me to worry."

Happy flew up to the rafters, watching them as he murmured. "Fight, fight, fight."

Noir flipped the cat off her, taking hold of the brick and crushing it, the dust and parts falling on the wooden floor, leaving Mira to run into the storage closet to get something to clean it up.

"Meet my Exceed, Nyx. Adept in Void magic but the little psycho only keeps bricks in there." Noir said as she stood and dusted herself off. Nyx pouted, or as well as a cat like creature could pout.

"She's cute." Lucy said, smiling at the almost all purple creature, with black ears. Nyx smiled up at Lucy.

"I like her, why can't she be my partner?" Nyx said, glaring at Noir out of the corner of her eye. "I bet she wouldn't leave me, and not be able to dodge all the bricks I throw at her."

Noir leant down and picked Nyx up, placing the cat on her shoulder she nodded at Lucy. "Well I'm off, I suppose I'll be taking Nyx with me."

"Noir?" Lucy whispered, looking down in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get hurt."

Noir smiled a true smile unlike her smirks or fake ones. "I won't kid, I promise."

Lucy watched as the mage walked away, occasionally swatting at her Exceed that was most likely threatening to hit her with a brick. Comparing the fur to Noir's hair, Noir's hair was much darker, almost black.

As Noir left a roll of thunder hit, echoing through the guild hall, the sound of rain slamming into the windows and against the roof caused all occupants of the guild to let out a groan, knowing they had to walk home in it.

Natsu walked back over to Lucy and handed her a piece of paper. It was a fresh job request, the paper still crisp; it looked like it hadn't even been touched by a member of the guild.

"Luce, how about we do this mission in the morning?" Natsu asked with a toothy grin.

"I thought you were going on a mission with Gray, Erza and Lisanna." Lucy said with a slight frown, hoping he wasn't going to ditch that mission just for her. It might give Lisanna more reason to attack Lucy, and her verbal abuse was more than enough.

"Nah, after she hated on you this morning just before you left with Noir. We just couldn't work with her, we just wanted to get her back on her feet but she clearly wanted to get you out of the way." Natsu offered a shrug. "You're my partner and best friend, I'm not going to stand by and listen to someone say horrible things about you."

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Thanks Natsu, that's really nice. Let's go on the mission tomorrow then."

She looked down at the mission, realising it was pretty simple. Just collecting a lost family heirloom from an abandoned crypt, what could go wrong? The reward was pretty good, not that she was worried about rent for a while.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted before looking outside. "I hate the rain... do you want me to walk you home?" He asked, but didn't wait for a reply and had already taken her hand, rather than her arm and began to gently pull her out of the guild and towards her home.

Through the rain and darkness, Lucy couldn't see the blush that had spread across Natsu's face as he continued to hold her hand, the intimated contact was setting him on edge, he just wanted to take her in his arms. But he knew he had to take it slow, or he'd scare her away and merit an angry Erza on his case, and with this way things were looking a pissed Noir as well. He might be able to survive an attack from either of them, if he was lucky, but together, he was as good as dead.

The river/canal by her house was getting flooded with water, the wind causing it to crash side to side, spraying the two walking down path, both far too wet to care.

They finally arrived at her house, Lucy fumbled with wet hands on her now wet keys as she clumsily opened the door and stumbled in, gesturing for Natsu to follow, far too wet and tired to even speak. She closed the door behind them before walking up the stairs and into her flat.

"I think I have some of Gray's clothes in a draw somewhere." She said as she walked towards her bathroom. "I really wished he'd stop stripping in my house. I really wish you'd all stop breaking in."

Happy just yawned, drifting off on a seat, his wet fur soaked into the furniture and a damp mark began to grow around him.

Lucy walked back out of the bathroom, towelling her hair dry. She found Natsu fast asleep on her bed, she sighed. Most men would take the settee but not Natsu. His face looked so calm, so cute when he slept.

She lay next to him, quickly drifting off into the warm clutches of sleep. Her sleep was dreamless but deep sleep. She didn't feel the arms snake round her waist, pulling her close and the warmth the enveloped her.

She woke up, and found she couldn't move from the bed. Lucy let out a sigh, elbowing Natsu in the stomach, to which he just groaned and held her closer.

"Natsu, let go..." Lucy whined.

He grumbled something, letting go and turning over, still fast asleep.

Mira had excitedly accepted that they were going on a mission; in her mind she was picturing pink haired brown eyed babies. Lucy just wondered how Noir was, while Natsu was just happy to have some time alone with Lucy... and Happy but Happy didn't count.

The manor that lay before them was rather large, with white wash walls, mage of possibly marble with a beautiful garden that lay before it.

Natsu let out a groan, still sick from the train journey.

"Are you Fairy Tail Mages?" A plump woman asked, almost running towards them before she stopped, seeing their marks and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I thought nobody would want to help the master."

Lucy went to say something but the woman kept talking.

"The crypt is about half a day's walk from here. Take this map I've already marked where it is." She said, pushing it into Natsu's hands before going back to talking to Lucy. "It's of the upmost importance to get this heirloom back."

"So what is this heirloom?" Lucy asked.

"It's in a box, engraved with a dragon. Please don't open it." She said and then wandered off, wishing them luck.

Lucy let out a sigh, and turned around to Natsu who looked like a primate trying to decode an encrypted letter as he turned the map. His usually smiling face was twisted up in concentration as he tried to figure where they were on the map, and what was the quickest route.

Happy flew around him, bored. "Natsu, is all that thinking hurting?" He asked in his usual sing song voice.

Finally, they started on their way.

~ Little Snippet of Noir~

She dived onto the ground, rolling and ending up back on her feet. She glanced down the hall to see three people still approaching, their lights flickering against the damp stone walls. It highlighted the moss and cobwebs, showing her that this place hadn't been used in a long time.

She pulled up the hood on her cloak, Nyx settling on her shoulder as she began to run; every footfall silent as she took random turns and twists hoping to lose them. She wasn't here to kill or get in a fight; such things could ruin her mission.

They were aware someone was here, but she'd made it look like she was nothing but a petty thief, looking to steal some money for her next supper.

She found herself in a large room and a large crash made her leap forwards only to turn to find a landslide blocking the path she had just ran down. If she was any slower she would have been dead, or as dead as she could get.

She looked around the room she was in, high ceiling torches, burning with an everlasting magical flame. Arches holding up the ceiling, both carved with patterns of dragons, and times of old.

Suddenly a smell hit her nose, and she looked at the holes in the wall, the suspicious sudden stone jutting out of the ground. It was then she realised she was in the one place she wished she wasn't.

~And Back To Lucy And Natsu~

"This is the place?" Natsu asked as Lucy looked at the map, her surroundings and then back to the door before nodding. "Seems... creepy."

"It's a crypt; they aren't supposed to be welcoming." Lucy said with a sigh as Happy nodded in agreement. "Let's just go in, get the box and get out."

Natsu nodded slowly, walking to the door, and pushing it open. His muscles stained against the immense weight of it, slowly the door was pushed, little by little the light from the outside leaked in showing a dark, damp passage way that led down as far as the eye could see.

"I just find it weird how... how do I put it? I feel like the woman didn't want to tell us any details, and just wanted us gone." Lucy said and Natsu just shrugged, lighting his hand on fire as he walked into the passage.

He raised it to the ceiling; it was of an event that happened many hundreds of years ago. When exactly they weren't sure but judging by the few humans compared to the many dragons, it had to be before the war, much before the war.

Then he moved his hand to the walls, words and phrases were engraved into it, a language neither of them even recognised, or could compare it to another language. Natsu bit his lip in wonder as Happy flew in and onto his shoulder with Lucy folding the map and putting it in her pocket for later.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Natsu murmured. "You think there are any traps?"

"I would have thought she would have said so if there were." Lucy replied with a shrug.

"But if there weren't, why did they send for us?" He asked and Lucy just shook her head and offered a tired smile.

"I don't know Natsu."

"Hey Luce?" She looked at him. "You can hold my hand if you get scared." He offered her a toothy grin.

"You liiikkee her." Happy said, Natsu didn't say anything, not even to deny it.

They walked down the long passage, the air getting more damp and heavy the further they descended.

Something moved fast and quickly behind them, Lucy turned to look but it was already gone. She wondered if it was just her imagination but something told her to stay on her guard. She constantly kept on looking around, but her eyes never found anything.

That was until Natsu tackled her to the ground. They landed on the ground with a loud thud, just before an axe swung over their heads, back and forth, constantly, like it was never going to stop.

Natsu barely had time to roll of her, before it swung again, leaving the two mages to crawl along the floor, until they were finally clear, and covered in dust and mud.

Happy let out a sigh of relief. Then something dark appeared in front of them, death seemed to radiate off it. It struck for Lucy. She jumped back, almost into the axes.

It let out a sound of distaste before turning to Natsu. Launching itself at the slayer, it let out a hideous screech.

"Fire Dragon's Claw." Natsu said as he punched the creature, his fist alight. The creature disappeared, it was hard to know if it was dead or not but at the very least it was gone.

"... That fight ended too quickly." Lucy mused aloud but Natsu only shrugged.

"At least it's gone." He said.

"For now." Happy chimed in.

They continued to walk both wishing they could turn around and go back. This wasn't right, something was extremely wrong.

They reached a chamber, with nothing else happening. It was strange, only one trap and only one attack something had to be wrong.

Then they saw, the one person who was supposed to be away, sat on a tomb.

* * *

**I think I'm going to avoid doing Natsu and Lucy missions, because one I suck at writing them and two, yeah, I still suck at writing them. **

**Big ask here but, one do you want more Natsu and Lucy stuff and do you have any ideas of what sort of 'magical moves/attacks/I don't know what they're called' for Noir, since Apocalyptic kinda leaves a lot to go for but I'm not really sure what to aim for myself. **

**But I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Orion The Hunter

**Hola Guys, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy**

* * *

"We have about five minutes before we're attacked by the shadow creatures." The person said, crossing her legs.

"Noir?" Lucy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"This place is the resting place of a black key. It's supposed to lead me to Draco. According to what Master said, I should be able to summon this key." She said as she raised a hand, showing a black key contrasting greatly with her pale skin. "... It's also the place... I lost my... Let's save that for if we get out of here alive."

"What do you mean shadow creatures?" Natsu asked as he glanced around cautiously. Even he could sense the incoming danger.

There was only one entrance; the other had been blocked by a landslide. If they could only attack from one direction, the creatures could be easily defeated. Though Noir's voice held doubt, her lilac eyes showing concern but her face as passive as always and her Exceed, as psycho as always.

Nyx then stood on Noir's head, for the simple fact she could, raised her arms into the air and let out a sigh. "I'm bored."

"You're always bored if you're not trying to kill someone with a brick." Noir murmured as she watched the one entrance closely, looking for any movement with narrowed eyes. Her body was stiff, there was clearly something in her past that made her hate this place, the feeling of oppression weighed down on her, and the danger she sensed from all angles made her heart beat that much faster.

Nyx just shrugged, lying down on Noir's head, her paws hanging down unceremoniously while the Exceed yawned. She looked calm, settled and ready to fall asleep, shocking Lucy to no end, there was a battle about to be upon them, and the cat was about to nap.

Happy, on the other hand, just flew in circle, murmuring something about being bored and wanting fish.

The shadows that littered the room began to grow, form into something else. They were like humanoid creatures from the depths of hell, with their blood chilling laugh and their dark endless eyes that seemed to peer into your soul.

"... Lost Souls..." Noir murmured as she rose to her feet. "The bad kind..."

Natsu and Lucy ended up back to back; she prepared to summon Loke, as Natsu let his fists become engulfed with flames. Natsu could hear Lucy's breathing rapidly increase, her heart rate following the same path.

Noir could smell the fear that leaked off Lucy and even Natsu before the smell of death that hung around these creatures began to overpower her senses. Nyx hovered in the air, brick in hand as Happy just looked from side to side, wondering what he could do that wouldn't result in a slow and painful death.

Suddenly a dark ominous wave began to come from these creatures, Natsu moved to protect Lucy, Noir prepared to create a barrier, but it began to circulate at a spot in between the mages and the creatures and from this dark wave was born a large creature, a giant that smelt like pain, like murderous intent.

The three mages looked in shock, wondering what this thing was, why it had been summoned and what it was going to do. The answers came quickly. It slammed its fists down on Noir. Dust and debris rose, hiding the results.

"Noir?!" Lucy shouted, trying to run to her but Natsu held her back. Tears began to fill her eyes as the worry of losing the dark mage crossed her mind.

A dark laugh rang out through the room, and as the dust settled, they saw Noir standing there. A few steps back, with a smirk.

Her eyes had changed, going from the pale lilac colour to one of chaos. Black, red and purple all swarmed her iris, never staying still, swapping places and moving, no peace, only chaos.

Natsu's fist entered the middle of a creature that jumped towards Lucy, it evaporated into a black mist. This mist was soon absorbed by the larger being. Its magic increased, its murderous intent increased and it attacked again.

Noir threw up a barrier, not moving as the creature tried to hammer down on it to no avail. Lucy summoned Loke who survived the battle field with well trained eyes.

"We'll need light magic to successfully defeat these." He said as he rolled up his sleeves. "Brute force may work as well." Lucy nodded as she took out her whip, readying an attack.

Loke bent his right arm, his fist clenched and pointing to the sky, grabbing his bicep with his left hand. "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!"

Natsu turned, facing three shadow creatures, with a smirk on his face. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." He called out as he rushed forward; throwing punches alight with flames in various directions. Each creature dissipating after only one hit, and again being sucked up by whatever Noir was facing off.

"Regulus Punch." Loke said as he brought his fist into the head of one of the creatures, twisting to avoid a claw before punching another. No matter what attacked them, they'd dissipate, making the larger creature stronger.

Lucy cracked her whip, testing it before lashing it out, striking three across the chests; large holes opened but were quickly swallowed, only to have the whip backlash on them. Again they dissipated.

"... They're just cannon fodder." Loke said as he attacked yet another shadow creature. "From what I can see, they've been designed so that either way, whoever faces them cannot win. If we don't attack the shadows they'll kill us, if we do, the big creature will get stronger."

"Don't worry." Noir said as she held her arm out, palm open, her other arm holding her elbow tightly. "I've got this guy covered."

Nyx flew around, above them, throwing bricks at the shadows, occasionally 'missing' and hitting Happy, making him turn around wondering what had just hit him, as the creatures weren't focused on the Exceed.

"Noir." Nyx said solemnly. "Do you think this is his doing?"

"That's what I'm counting on." Noir said as she let a flame slowly form in her opened palm. It was red, purple and black, splashes of orange and white in the mix. It was chaotic; it was as unpredictable as an apocalypse. "Living Magic can always be defeated, one way or another."

Nyx nodded and looked at her long time partner. "I'll fight with you until the end Noir."

"We're not dying today." Noir said with a smirk as she looked at Lucy. "... Do you think she'll mind?"

"... It is her destiny." Nyx murmured.

"Magical Drain: Target Locked." Noir said as her eyes fixed on Lucy. "Celestial Blast."

Lucy fell as her magical levels began to drain quickly, her weary gaze fell on Noir as a white light omitted from her palm, blasting into creature. It let out a blood curdling scream as it fell to the floor. Then it melted, the black pool evaporating into nothing. Then the other shadows turned into nothingness, leaving the three mages, two exceeds and one spirit alone.

"My apologies." Nyx said as she walked from the chamber, leaving them all alone.

Loke was already by Lucy's side as she struggled to sit up. "What... what happened?" She asked. "... Noir's doesn't fall into the light alignment."

Loke just shrugged, Natsu took her hands and shook his head.

"Well she linked your magic to hers." A voice said, as a black mist came from her key chain, from the singular black key she had on it. It began to form a man, chains on his wrists. He was tall, dressed in hunters clothing that covered his body, a hood hiding his face from view. A single hunting knife hung at his hip and a long bow with a quiver hung on his back. "I am Orion The Hunter." He said with a bow, Loke just watched him carefully, prepared to attack at any moment.

"Linked her magic to mine?" Lucy asked, tired and confused, wiping the dust from her face, the sweat from her forehead before letting out a small yawn.

"Yes, she used your magic to defeat... whatever that was." Orion said, gesturing to where the creature had once stood. "She hasn't told you much has she?" Orion mused to himself, raising a gloved hand to a chin with a five o'clock shadow. "You and her are linked in a way you cannot understand. You play a large part in her goal, her plan."

"What do you mean Orion?" Loke asked standing and looking at the spirit enslaved to his key, enslaved to any master he may or may not gain.

"If I could divulge information, I would." The hunter said crossing his arms. "But unfortunately, some of us do follow the rules."

Loke snorted but made no comment.

"What do you mean? What's so special about Noir? She's just an earth mage, who can use void magic and has some tricks." Natsu said with an indifferent shrug as helped Lucy to her feet.

"Again, I am forbidden to tell you that. Noir herself is allowed but I am not." Orion said as he turned to Lucy. "I wish to be contracted to you."

"Why?" Loke asked before Lucy could answer.

"Lucy is a very powerful Celestial Mage or she will be." Orion said. "That and I have orders from the King Himself to aid the Princess."

"I'd be happy to have you along, but please do not call me Princess, I am happy with Lucy." Lucy said. "I don't want to be thought as your master, but your partner."

"Black Keys are slaves." Orion said. "We have sinned and now we are paying for in. Your generosity is kind but I know my place. I am available at any time to come to your aid; I use a bow and a hunting knife. It will be very rare, if at all, that I would be too busy to come to your aid." With these words he disappeared into a black gate.

"Is Noir using me?" Lucy asked. "And even so what is she even using me for?"

Nyx landed on Lucy's shoulder. "Your life is not at risk... yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Natsu asked.

"Do I look life I can predict the future?" Nyx asked, throwing a brick fight into Natsu's face. "I'm a cat not a fortune teller."

"Where's the box?" Lucy asked Nyx who sighed, flying off to a corner, coming back with a box with a dragon engraved on it. "... Wait, how did you know what box-"

Nyx cut her off with a sigh. "It's the only box in the room, unless you want to count the tombs."

"I'll take my leave Princess." Loke said and Lucy nodded. "Call me if you need me." He said before disappearing into a bright light.

~Time skip to whenever because I'm not suffering through a Lucy and Natsu scene again~

After the thanks, and the goodbyes, jewels collected and finally on a train home, Lucy let out a sigh.

"If you keep looking like that your face might stay in place." Happy said and Lucy shot him a dirty look.

"What's with Noir?" Lucy asked, Nyx more than Natsu as the fire Dragon was curled up opposite her, wishing for the torture to be over.

"Noir's past is... well it is what it is." Nyx said with a shrug. "It's wasn't a good childhood, but it wasn't a bad one. She had many bad experiences during it but her foster father was for the most part, good to her. He taught her very well, made her very powerful but... he did something she couldn't forgive, it made her realise something."

"What?"

"Life is precious, death gives life significance; if one cannot die life becomes meaningless." Nyx explained.

"Her life lost meaning?" Lucy asked.

"No, she understood that the grand purpose of her existence was to put the world into a never ending apocalypse." Nyx said with a shrug. "When he explained this to her, showed her what she was to do, she left, the realisation came moments are she left. And she seeks revenge for the fact her life is now meaningless."

"... Her life is pretty complicated." Lucy said with a sigh.

"It's the life she leads." Nyx offered and then fell silent.

"Wait, why aren't you with her?" Lucy asked and Nyx growled.

"That stupid human thought she didn't need me, so she told me to watch over you." Lucy sighed inside, the psycho exceed was back.

~Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~ The Day After~

"Hi Lucy, how was your mission?" Mira asked as Lucy sat down on the counter.

"Hey Mira, it was... eventful. At least we got full pay, no damage what so ever." She said with a smirk and the takeover mage chuckled.

"I knew you were going to be a good influence over Natsu, no matter how long it took." Mira said as she placed a strawberry milkshake in front of the blonde. "So... did he tell you anything?" Lucy shook her head. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He did the typical you can hold my hand if you get scared thing." Lucy said with a sigh. "I know he's my best friend and looks out for me but... he doesn't need to protect me all the time. I'm powerful enough to protect myself and my spirits."

Mira frowned slightly before her usual bright smile appeared. "Anything interesting happen on your mission, like maybe some juicy gossip?"

"We saw Noir. She's really powerful." Lucy said with a shrug. "She one shot this really big creature who was seriously powerful." She said, leaving out all the other parts.

"That's an S-class mage for you." Mira said with a smile. "She's always a bit of a recluse but her power makes up for it."

"... She seems nice." Lucy's voice trailed off as she compared what side of Noir she had seen compared to what the others see.

"I heard her village got wiped out when she was a very young child, young enough for it to affect her extremely, old enough for it to stay in her nightmares." Mira said. "But enough about her, when are you getting yourself a boyfriend?"

"You're starting to sound like Aquarius." Lucy said with a slight smile. "Apart from you don't use it to insult me. I need to start training today. Noir said meditate but... it's so boring."

"Meditating?" Mira mused. "To raise you magic capacity, it's a good idea. The larger it is, the more spirits you'll be able to summon."

"I also need to get better at summoning, I know the more powerful I get the less power a summoning takes." Lucy took a sip of the pink liquid as she pondered what would be the best way to go about it. There were no celestial mages in the guild to help her, and the only ones she was aware of were either deceased or in jail.

Her mother had been powerful, powerful enough to summon three Zodiac spirits with little effort and hold their gate open for a good length of time. She clearly had inherited her mother's power, but she hadn't been trained in it, or not as well as she should have been.

Mira began to clean the counter as she hummed gently, Lucy couldn't help but smile, the carefree nature of everyone was so relaxing.

"How's your sister?" Lucy asked and Mira visibly grimaced.

Mira look up at Lucy with apologetic eyes, while her mouth was twisted with slight distaste. "She was... well ranting about you and I don't take well to people slandering my friends. I told her I didn't want to see her in the guild until she can tell me why she doesn't like you." Mira just shook her head. "She was such a nice girl before, and now..." Mira shrugged and then offered Lucy a smile.

"It's okay, I don't mind that she doesn't like me but it would be nice if she at least pretended to tolerate me." Lucy said and Mira nodded in agreement.

"I heard that raising your physical endurance is good for your magic. And of course raising your stamina is also good, maybe you should ask someone to spar with you. I'd say Erza but..." Mira's voice trailed off. "Well, she doesn't hold anything back..."

"I'll ask Freed, I'm sure he knows something about training. He's practically a magical scholar." Mira smiled and nodded, pictures of green haired and brown eyed babies running through her head.

* * *

**Okay, It seems like the NaLu thing I had wasn't as bad as I thought, but one person did review to say they didn't enjoy NaLu things overall, I'm with them on that so I'm going to avoid them, probably still have little bits in but Natsu, for me, is an awkward character to write.**

**I'm still open for suggestions on Apocalyptic spells. One final thing, do you want a chapter on training, just for an example of what's happening or would you like me to just write the Lucy asking Freed and then do a time skip? I don't mind either way, but I think without the training, the story will progress faster, but then again it'll be a little like how did Lucy get this strong so suddenly if I don't have training.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed.**


	6. Souls, Runes and Fairy Dust

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter. I got a bit, what the hell am I writing in the middle of it, but Nella assured me it was okay! Anyway, I just want to say thanks for the reviews! And to Altairis Vouge who came up with some kickass spells. They're seriously awesome, and I can't wait till I can use them! Thanks to Nella Malfoy who helped me figure out what to do with the chapter, it was like, what do I do to make training sound vaguely interesting?**

* * *

A cupboard opened, its hinges groaning in the movement. Pale hands gripped the handles tightly as they looked around it, before slamming the doors shut.

Droplets of tears fell to the ground, and sniffing could be heard. Freed raised his hands to his cheeks to wipe away the tears that stained his cheeks, his eyes red as the tears continued to fall. He felt lost, unable to go on without his leader. His leader meant the world to him, he was his hero and now he was nowhere to be found. His sorrow and feeling off loss lead him to insanity, thinking his almighty leader would pop out of nowhere, when deep down, he knew that the chances of seeing his hero again were slim. The alcohol, slipped into his tea, disagreed and leading him on this merry yet pointless chase.

He pulled off the lid of a mead barrel, peering into the dark purple liquid before letting out a sigh, and a sob and slamming the lid back on. He turned to the closet, opening the door with a frightful force, but the empty closet offered him no condolences, just a cobweb, a broom and a bucket. The door was shut, gently, and he rested his forehead against the cool wood as tears continued to fall. Even with the Alcohol fogging his mind, he knew that his leader wasn't here, no matter how hard he wished, no matter how hard he begged, his hero was probably across the world from him.

He wiped away his tears, yet again, his eyes still blood red as he looked down, his green hair hiding his eyes. He walked to Mira, requesting for her to make a cup of tea for him in a soft voice, not noticing Lucy, who could see his still damp cheeks. Mira came back, all smiles as always, handing him his tea. He paid silently. He walked back to the Thunder God Tribe's table, Ever was painting her nails, Bixslow was reading a magazine of questionable content.

He sat, trying to drink his sorrows away in tea. Tears still running down his face as he lifted the cup to his lips, letting the aroma of the tea calm him slightly, but it could never heal the hole in his heart or take away the pain of losing the one thing he valued above all else.

"Freed?" A soft voice said, causing the Rune Mage to jump a little and look up seeing Lucy, looking rather concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter Lucy-san." He said with a fake smile. "I don't want to trouble you."

She sat down on the seat near his, taking his free hand in hers and holding it gently. "It's easier if you talk to someone about it. It can help the pain go away a little."

He let out a sigh and went to speak before Bixslow cut him off. "He misses Laxus Cosplayer." Bixslow answered, looking up from his magazine with a smirk. Even through the mask she could see he was mentally undressing her.

"Cosplayer!" His 'babies' shouted happily.

"Oh, were you two good friends?" She asked Freed; who was about to speak but only got cut off by Evergreen.

"Laxus's is Freed's idol; he can barely function without him around. He vies for Laxus's praise and attention." She blew on her nails, before checking them to see if it was all even and perfect. She was the true fairy queen, everything had to be perfect.

"Oh, when I went on a mission with Noir we saw him." Lucy said with a small smile.

Freed took her hands in both of his, staring into her eyes with a sudden alertness, and possibly even joy. "Do you know where he went? How is he? Did he look okay?"

Lucy tilted her head to the side and gave a bright smile. "I'm a bit busy now, but you can stop by my apartment later and I'll tell you about it." She said and then turned to Bixslow and Evergreen. "You can come too; I'll make dinner for us all."

Evergreen smiled but shook her head. "I'm meeting up with some friends from another guild tonight, thank you for the offer though."

"Sure cosplayer, I'll come." Bixslow said, not looking up from his magazine. "I always like free food."

"Food!" His 'babies' chanted.

Lucy smiled at them. "Well, I'll see you at my house for about six." She said and stood, walking away, wondering if her scheme would indeed work.

Nyx landed on Lucy's head, heavily, causing the Blonde mage to grimace in pain. She then placed her paws on Lucy's forehead, and blue eyes appearing before blue eyes.

"I'm going to go beat up Pantherlily." Nyx said. "I know where you live don't wait up for me."

"How do you know where I live?" Lucy asked and Nyx patted her forehead gently.

"The bricks know all."

~Time Skip to Lucy's House~

Lucy tied up her hair in a fluid motion before collecting the ingredients to make a simple dinner of pasta with a tomato sauce. The time ticked by as she cooked; only leaving momentarily to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

At just after six there was a knock on the door.

"The doors open." She called. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Nice place cosplayer, it's very you." She heard Bixslow say.

"Cosplayer!" His babies chanted.

It wasn't long before they were sat at her small table, eating the dinner as Freed began to pester her with questions.

"Where did you see him?" Freed asked.

"I saw him in Cedar." Lucy asked, smirking as Freed dropped his fork.

"What was he doing there?" He asked as he picked his fork back up again, returning to eating.

"He reported something to Noir and then said he was leaving to go somewhere by boat. He said he didn't know where he was going." She said with a shrug.

"Oh..." Freed said, his face dropping in disappointment. "Was he well?"

"Yeah, he was pretty good."

Freed offered her a small smile as he finished his plate, carefully wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I'm glad to hear that, I wasn't aware he was keeping contact with Noir."

Lucy offered another shrug. "They didn't tell me who or what they were talking about. Can I ask you two a favour?"

"Sure Cosplayer." Bixslow said with a shrug.

Freed nodded.

"Well... I want to get stronger, but I'm not sure where to begin, I was wondering if you two could help." She asked with fingers crossed underneath the table as she gave them her best puppy eyes.

"You're already pretty strong Cosplayer, and clever. You took me on and won." Bixslow said with an indifferent shrug as his babies nodded next to him. "By the way, are you and Loke a thing?"

Lucy shook her head frantically. "No, he's my partner and friend; there must be laws against that sort of stuff anyway."

Bixslow laughed, wiping his eyes under his mask. "I'll help with stuff like hand to hand combat; your whip won't be any good close up. No matter how kinky it is."

"I've never had the oppurtinity to observe a celestial mage properly but I have read many books about it." Freed said as he tapped a finger on his chin. "From my understanding you'll need to increase your magic capacity, and get used to having a spirit summoned for a long time. I think that the better you get at that, the less magical energy it takes. I'm not sure though, but I believe it's worth a go, and I do owe you for easing my fear that Laxus may be hurt or even worse."

"Okay?" Lucy said.

"He means yes." Bixslow offered.

"Oh... I'll wash up and then come back with some tea. You're free to look around." She said, and took the plates wandering back into the kitchen.

She came back about 5 mintues later, handing Freed a cup of tea and then went in search of Bixslow.

She found him digging through her underwear draw; he turned around with a smirk, holding a thong.

"Yo cosplayer, do you wear these or floss with them?" He asked as he fired them at her.

Lucy was prepared to Lucy kick him into next week when Nyx came flying through the window, brick in hand; throwing it into Bixslow face, before producing another brick and beating him into a state of unconsciousness.

"This is the might of the almighty Brick!" Nyx declared bloodied brick in hand, holding it in the air. "All shall quiver in its presence."

"How does Noir put up with you?" Lucy asked.

Nyx gave her a big Cheshire cat smile and sat on her bed. "She values the almighty brick!"

Lucy nodded slowly, backing away.

~Another time skip~

Lucy was panting; her heart was hammering in her chest. Her muscles felt like lead. She jumped back, avoiding a blow that came from her left, turning to return the blow, hitting the target in the gut. The target stumbled back, but then was back up and still ready to fight.

She ducked a blow aimed for her head and dodged another aimed for her torso. Using the attackers momentarily lowered defences, she round housed kicked him into the wall.

"If you put the same amount of force behind your punches as you do your kicks, you'd have the most powerful punch without question cosplayer." Bixslow said as he rubbed the back of his head, standing and dusting himself off.

"What's wrong with just kicking them?" Lucy asked as she slumped to the floor, lying on the ground and calming her breath, taking in the sunlight and fresh air that was luxurious to her tired lungs.

"If it doesn't knock them ten miles, it gives them an opening to knock you off balance." Bixslow said. "It can be the same with a punch I suppose but if your stance is right it shouldn't matter."

"My muscles feel like dead weights." She grumbled as she tiredly lifted her arm, only to have it fall back down, unable to cope with holding itself up.

"That's because you need to build your stamina. Stand up and give me 20 laps around the guild." He said. "I'll have a strawberry milkshake waiting for you once you finished. In fact, every day you complete your training with me, I'll buy you a strawberry milkshake." As he said this she immeditly perked up, the idea of a strawberry milkshake giving her new found energy as she jogged off.

Twenty laps later she collapsed in front of Bixslow. "Kill me, I've pulled muscles in places I didn't know I had muscles."

Bixslow just laughed. "Get up Cosplayer, you did alright. My babies think a few more months of this and you'll be in tip top shape."

"A few months?" She asked as she stumbled to her feet. "... I don't think I'll survive... It's going to kill me."

He handed her the strawberry milkshake. "The more you do it the easier it gets Cosplayer. The easier it gets, the more you've improved."

"I have magical training after this." She grumbled.

Magical Training was a lot less strenuous. They were sat on the wooden floor of an empty room located somewhere in the guild.

It was simple, or so Freed said. Cut off all your senses and concentrate on your inner self, slowly take in more and more magic until your fill your capacity and then take a little bit more in, push yourself.

Every little noise was distracting; she could smell Mira's cooking making her hungry. It was hard to keep her eyes closed when someone was watching, she could feel how rough her skin was after all the training with Bixslow, and the taste of strawberry milkshake still lingered in her mouth.

Every time she made even the smallest of movements, be it when her muscles got stiff or she had a twitch, she got hit with a book. Freed clearly didn't believe in positive reinforcement.

It seemed like years had gone by when she'd finally finished, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at Freed.

"I did it." She said.

"You took too long. You got far too distracted." He said, looking at his watch. "I had to hit you with a book precisely 23 times."

She rubbed her head. "I wish you wouldn't."

"It's like training a puppy; you'll learn not to do something because it results in pain." He said and left.

"... Did he just compare me to an animal?" She mused to herself as she stood up.

There was just less than two weeks of this torture, up until the day before Noir was supposed to get back, Freed and Bixslow had pushed the unfit Celestial Mage to her limits and beyond. She could already feel the improvement, but always went to bed sore, waking up sore.

"Lucy?!" Evergreen said as she walked to Lucy, taking her hands. "I... had a conversation with the boys, I think you need a break and I was feeling really left out so why don't we go shopping?!" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, that sounds fun but I thought-" Evergreen cut Lucy off.

"... I might have threatened to turn them into stone and accidently (on purpose) dropped a book on Bixslow's... well I might have lowered his chance for children." She said as she pulled Lucy from the guild. "I was thinking, we should go look at some clothes, and then some shoes and then check out the latest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly. I heard their theme for this edition was Fairy Tail, I can't wait to see what they put in."

After going around many shops, both holding several bags each, they had both poured over the latest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly.

"The 5 most handsome men in Fairy Tail?" Evergreen said aloud and shut the magazine. "Okay, who do you think? I think... Elfman... Gajeel has some nice muscles... Gray's nice if you're into the younger and immature generation, I suppose some people dig Freed's gentleman persona and..." She tapped her lips. "Well Loke isn't really part of Fairy Tail anymore, neither is Laxus... I'm not sure... Jet I suppose, it's him or Natsu and Natsu might as well be 10."

Lucy pondered for a moment. "In no particual order, Gray, Gajeel, Loke keeps insisting he is part of the guild still, I'm not really sure where that stands, Jet would be cute if he wasn't drooling over Levy all the time and Alzack is cute."

Evergreen smiled and opened the magazine. "Well, Laxus is first, I don't think they know he isn't part of Fairy Tail and... it's for his muscles. Loke is second, hey you called that one. Gray, we both got him, Mystogan, some ladies just dig the mysteriousness, and he isn't part of the guild anymore, and Finally Gajeel, again with the muscles."

Lucy peered over Evergreen's shoulder. "Oh, the five most powerful mages of Fairy Tail. In order, Gildarts, Laxus, Noir, Erza and then Natsu..."

"Well, that means Noir is the second most powerful mage in Fairy Tail, I'm surprised they didn't include Mystogan." Evergreen said.

"I don't think anyone knows that much about him." Lucy offered and Evergreen nodded.

"I've never seen Noir in action, have you?" Evergreen asked and Lucy nodded.

"Noir... is... to say the least, frightfully powerful. She blocked seven death spells with just a simple barrier spell." Lucy let out a sigh.

"So... Lucy, out of the most handsome men... are you interested in Loke? Bixslow said you and him were a thing?" Evergreen asked.

Lucy shook her head and then blushed slightly. "There is this one person I like but... I don't think he likes me in that way, I think he sees me as a younger sister."

Lucy began to skim through the interviews as Evergreen pondered what Lucy had just said.

"Does Lucy like Gray?" Evergreen muttered to herself. "He does see her as a little sister."

"Oh my god, look Ever, Noir mentions me!" Lucy said, pointing to a small line.

"_I usually go solo but I've recently been on a mission with the Celestial Mage at my guild. I think Celestial Mages are pretty cool, and I admire her connection to her spirits. I've heard a lot of stories about Celestial Mages who would beat their spirits, or intentionally hurt them. It's nice to see that there are some good Celestial Mages in this world._" Evergreen read. "Wow, that's possibly the longest thing Noir has ever said, you're usually lucky to get a grunt."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed, I'm still open to Apocalypse spells! I seriously had no idea what I was writing in this, I just kinda hope you guys like it, anyway thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Strawberry Milkshake

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Special Thanks to Nella Malfoy who's being amazing at helping me with this story! And Thanks to the guys who have reviewed, followed and Faved!**

* * *

The doors opened slowly, the wind swept into the guildhall, knocking papers from the tables, and messing up hair. A hooded figure walked in, carefully shutting the wooden doors behind her.

The figure walked up to the master's office without a word, or sparing anyone a glance.

"That was Noir, wasn't it?" Lucy asked Mira who nodded. "I thought she'd come say hi to me at the very least, I have been babysitting her cat."

The purple exceed glared at Lucy, as she reached for a brick, preparing to beat the blonde into an apology, but the Blonde held out a bar of chocolate. Nyx weighed up her options, have the joy of showing the might of the brick, or take the heavenly chocolate. Mere moments after that the cat was sat on the counter, enjoying her sweet treat.

"Bunny Girl." Lucy turned to see Gajeel, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at her. "You're coming on a mission with me."

Lucy looked at him, brows creased in thought. "What would this entail?"

"You need to act as bait." He said and Lucy let out a sigh.

"I should have figured." She grumbled. "Can't you get someone else to do it? I have to train with Bixslow and Freed right up until the S-class trials."

"I can train you Bunny Girl, any idiot can tell you to run around the building and throw some punches." He stated with an indifferent shrug.

The Celestial mage let out a sigh and turned back to the counter, to begin tracing the grains. "What do I get out of it?"

"Split pay and there are a couple magic shops."

"As much as that idea might sound appealing to the Blonde, I do require her for a moment." Noir said, appearing behind them as she pulled down her hood. "Actually, I may require your assistance in the future Gajeel."

"What do you need Noir?" Lucy asked.

"I've located the Key I require but unfortunately it has fallen into the hands of Grimoire Heart. I won't be leaving until after the s-class trails." She said with a sigh. "Although I'll be planning my assault of them, that key is a factor in if the world survives or not."

"So, Violet, you're going to attack the strongest dark mage guild by yourself?" Gajeel asked with a slight smirk. "You sure you can do that?"  
"I'm as sure of it as I am sure that my exceed can beat yours in battle." She said and Gajeel stood up.

Lucy smiled; they were sizing each other up, trying to make the other back down, like two dragons trying to assert their dominance. Red eyes glared at bored Lilac ones as they stood there for a while before Noir smirked, throwing Gajeel off.

"Maybe we should get our Exceeds to go into battle form and battle it out." She said as she turned to search for Nyx, who flew into her face, hugging and kissing as Noir stood rooted to the spot as the cat expressed how much it had missed her.

"Noir, I've missed you so much!" Nyx cried out. "It felt like you were gone forever!"

Noir gently pried the cat from her and slowly wiped the chocolate marks from both their faces. "Who gave it chocolate?"

"I did..." Lucy said and Noir let out a sigh.

"... Please never do it, I prefer the psychotic side of her over this." Noir said as Nyx latched onto her arm, hugging it.

Gajeel laughed his obnoxious strange laugh. "I think Pantherlily would win. Your cat is too cuddly."

"A ha ha ha." Noir said sarcastically as she shook her arm, but Nyx clearly wasn't letting go any time soon. "Go fight with Pantherlily or something." She said and Nyx let out a sigh.

"He's so nice, why would I want to hurt him?"

"Of all the Exceeds a dragon slayer could get, I get stuck with you." Noir growled.

"Exceeds are just attracted to Dragon Slayers because of their extreme magical power, you don't have to be a slayer to have an Exceed partner." Nyx said in a matter of fact tone.

Gajeel looked from Noir to Nyx, then back to Nyx and to Noir again before turning to Lucy. "Violet's a-"

"Don't say it." Lucy said as she nodded. "It's true but... for some reason she isn't keen on people knowing. She'd win in a fight for dominance by a land slide."

Gajeel glared at Lucy but Nyx lazing flew from Noir, bumping into Gajeel.

"Sorry about that." The cat said before landing in Lucy's lap, curling up and going to sleep.

It was silent for a few moments; the guild was still rather empty due it to being quite early in the morning. Noir could detect Lucy's steady heartbeat in the silence, and hear Nyx's gentle calm breaths.

Makarov walked by the trio, noticing the silence and walked to them, standing opposite Lucy, in between the two slayers. The size difference was almost comical, Lucy still towered over him despite being sat, and the slayers seemed like Giants compared to their small but by no means frail master.

"What's the matter?" Makarov asked.

"Oh nothing, I just decided to come on the mission with Gajeel and Lucy." Noir said. "Gajeel isn't happy about it, and Lucy's silent because if she speaks she won't be able to contain her excitement and her love for me."

"What?!" Lucy shrieked. "I do not love you; I like you as a friend. Don't make assumptions like that!"

"She's in denial." Noir said and the master nodded. "She'll get over it."

"Gajeel, why aren't you happy about Noir coming?" The master asked, but Noir answered instead.

"He's just pissed that if I come Lucy's going to be all over me, so he won't have a chance in hell with the buxom blonde."

"Lucy Kick!" Lucy shouted but Noir just side stepped the attack.

"People do get violent in their love for me, they just can't help it."

Gajeel laughed, earning a glare off Lucy but he just ruffled her hair. "Get over it Bunny Girl."

Noir dropped to her knees in front of Lucy. "But Lucy, my love, we can never be. It kills me inside so, I don't want to ever let you go."

"Why wouldn't it work out?" Makarov asked, more than supportive if one of his children were homosexual, he loved them all equally.

"Well, dragons mate right? They mate to have babies, and since Lucy is a lass, it wouldn't work out because Science." Noir said before winking at Lucy. "I can show you some fun nights though."

Noir found herself on the floor, next to her still sleeping cat with a red mark on her face, and Lucy relaxing her arm from a punch.

"Damn Lucy babe, I was joking, no need to try and break my nose." Noir said, sitting up, rubbing the red mark on her face. "Would it be wrong to tell you I have some simple transform magic and can turn into a dude?"

A book slammed down on her head. "That's enough." The master said as he put the book back in his cloak. "Now I believe you have a mission to get to."

Gajeel shook his head. "The train doesn't leave until late tomorrow night, some works on the tracks. Well, see you two tomorrow." He said and wandered off to his secluded corner of the guild.

Noir jumped to her feet. "Lucy, my love, the prisons of our bodies may hold our love back but I cannot deny the passion raging through my body. Please grant me the taste of your sweet strawberry milkshake." She said as she dodged around the blonde, stealing the milkshake and vanishing into a black hole the appeared beside her, as soon as she was gone it disappeared.

"That was all about stealing my milkshake?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"It's nice to see she's opened up and is willing to have some fun. When I first met her she didn't like to speak, hated being near people and would go on long missions, just to get away from everyone." The master said, smiling.

"Did she ever open up to anyone?" Lucy asked.

"Well there was Mystogan, she occasionally went on missions with him and Laxus, he used to train with her but according to both, words were rarely exchanged." The master patted her leg. "For the power she holds, and the restraints she has over her from the Magic Council, maybe she needed a person she knew wouldn't judge her and you happened to be that person."

"She stole my milkshake." Lucy pouted.

The Master chuckled and took his leave. Moments after Noir reappeared, handing Lucy her ever so precious drink before sitting on the counter, swinging her legs as if she was a child.

"So Pantherlily and Nyx right?" She asked and Lucy just watched her in confusion. "I think Nyx keeps attacking Lily because she liiikkkes him." Noir said mimicking Happy.

"Don't tell me you're going to do a Mira on them and try to match make them together." Lucy said, sipping the lukewarm milkshake and frowned. "It shouldn't be this warm..." She murmured to herself.

Noir made a circular gesture and opened a small void in front of Lucy. It was chaotic, bits of rock floated above a sea of lava; the sky was adorned with blue and green stars that moved around. The trees were all blood red with black leaves, the plants no better.

Creatures prowled the floating rocks, like lizards, slithering and jumping on each other, tearing each other apart.

There was a lone house of the rock that floated the highest, no creatures, as far as Lucy could see, prowled there, but strangely enough, a waterfall of lava fell from this place although the house looked very much unaffected.

"I go here when I escape to one of my voids. The chaos of this place sets me at ease, I can let my power rip through me and nothing happens to the environment around me." She said as she closed it.

"Is it hard?" Lucy asked. "I mean, your powers, is it hard to keep control over them?"

"Well it ain't easy." Noir said with a shrug. "Don't you have training to get to?"

"Bixslow isn't here yet."

An evil smile spread across Noir's lips as she took Lucy, pulling her into the training area. "Lucy, fight me!"

"What?!" Lucy shrieked as she found herself at the opposite side of the room.

"It's easy, first one to call mercy or gets knocked unconscious loses." Noir said as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this hand to hand, none of that magic."

"I never agreed to this!" Lucy cried out.

Noir walked to Lucy, and then threw a punch at her stomach. Lucy jumped backwards, turning to round house kick Noir.

Noir caught Lucy's leg and swept her other leg from under her. She took a step back as Lucy was on her feet in a mere moment.

Lucy punched Noir's shoulder, it hit. Lucy wasn't sure if Noir let it hit, or it was successful but a smile spread of Noir's lips.

"You're getting stronger." She said. "Let's see if you can take one of my punches." Noir slammed her fist into Lucy's stomach. Lucy stumbled back, flinching but then returned the punch with almost equal force.

"Most people aren't even standing after one of those." Noir said as she ran her hand over the sore mark across her stomach. "Hey, Lucy, kick me." She said, standing and leaving herself wide open.

Lucy just shrugged. "Lucy Kick!" Not even a second later Noir was introduced to the wall, a very hard wall.

She just walked away from it like it was nothing, the wall sustaining a Noir shaped dent. The slayer stretched, it sounded like every bone in her body clicked.

"Jeez Lucy, I think you broke one of my ribs." Noir said, resting her hand on her side, letting an ethereal light come to her hand. "Well, it ain't fixed but I won't feel it."

"You're crazy; if you have broken bones you should go see Wendy." Lucy said.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"It's called being normal." Lucy retorted and Noir laughed, running her hand through her hair.

"Do I look normal to you?" She asked with a smirk. "Maybe you just love me so much you're becoming delusional."

Lucy just looked at Noir tiredly.

Noir tilted her head to the side, her hair falling with the movement as her face creased in confusion. "Natsu smells weird."

Lucy opened her mouth, but didn't say anything knowing Dragon Slayers were all weird, that was probably why they fit in so well with Fairy Tail.

"Like really weird." Noir looked at Lucy.

Natsu burst into the room. "Noir, fight me!" He shouted.

"Oh, it's dominance, I was wondering when it'd kick in for him." Noir said.

"If he doesn't know about you, why is he challenging you?" Lucy asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm powerful either way; I'm viewed as a threat to his dominance." She said as she watched Natsu approach them. "This is like puberty for Dragons, when I went through it, shit hit the fan. I beat up Laxus and Mystogan in seconds."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed, still open for any Apocolyptic spell suggestions, any other suggestions are welcome and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Fights, Flowers and More Fights

**Hi Guys, here's the next chapter. They're probably going to be late for the next while because I'm on holiday! But I still have my laptop and the internet, so I'll be on at nights**

**Okay, since some people are Guests, I'm going to do that Review corner thing so I can respond to them:**

**AM (Guest): Not yet, but I'm planning a big fight between them in the future. To be honest, after the current spat, I don't think he'll remember it :p**

**FairyTail123 (Guest): I'm really glad you're enjoying it, I kinda feel bad that over the next week or so my updating is going to became pretty lax, but I'll try my best to update everyday**

* * *

Noir suddenly tensed, her body getting ready to fight; her dragon reacting to the challenge of her dominance and power. Her lilac eyes flickered over the salamander, looking for weaknesses calculating strengths, judging the best method to take him down. He wasn't worth going all out on, it wouldn't be worth revealing her secret to the one person she couldn't count on to keep his mouth shut, and then he'd challenge her to a fight every single day, at every given moment. Her Dragon was raging for this fight, to be able to crush him and show him that her dominance was not to be messed with but primal instincts aside, she had to consider she could hurt Lucy.

"What's up Salamander?" Noir asked, her stance still didn't relaxed.

"I want to fight and I want to fight you." He growled.

"If we fight, Lucy might get hurt." Noir said with an indifferent shrug. Natsu stopped just before her and then have a half smirk.

"Then let's just fight fist to fist." He hadn't expected her to fight dirty. He found himself on the floor.

Lucy had just watched Noir slam her fist into Natsu's face, knocking him unconscious as she stared down at his prone form. "So, you didn't go all out on me during the fight?" The blonde asked, feeling as if Noir thought she was too weak, that she wasn't worth the effort to go all out.

Noir knelt by the salamander, her arm resting on her right leg as she checked the red mark on his face. "I'm sorry." The words seemed to echo around the room, Lucy just watched Noir as she lifted Natsu. "Lucy, I'm sorry, I truly am." And then she left, leaving Lucy with her thoughts.

Noir sighed as she laid Natsu down on the infirmary bed, pulling the covers over him and looking down at the younger Slayer. She was about his age when she left her Dragon, well not left, she ran away unable to take it anymore.

She wondered if she regretted that day, if her staying there could have changed anything. But she only felt hate for those who raised her, who turned her into little more than a weapon, told that she was one of the few that held the fate of the world. And all it took to be able to change the world was one spell, locked deep in her mind.

"What is the world coming to?" She murmured as she left the room.

A body collided into her, and fell to her knees. Scared eyes peered up at the Slayer, but Noir just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" She asked the blue haired water mage. "You're Juvia, right?"

"Oh, Noir-san, I'm so sorry!" Juvia said as she jumped to her feet. "I was looking for Gray-sama but he's nowhere to be seen." She pouted and Noir just nodded before sniffing the air.

"I don't think he's here." Noir said and Juvia looked worried.

"He's always here at this time, maybe he got hurt on his way here, maybe he doesn't want to see Juvia, and maybe Gray-sama has run off with the love rival!" She said and Noir gingerly put her hand on the water mages shoulder, not wanting to have her literally cry a river.

"Lucy's already here, I just trained with her." Noir gave Juvia's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "He might have got caught up with some kids; you know they love to make him create some ice sculptures."

Juvia let out a dreamy sigh. "Gray-sama is so good with children; Juvia can't wait until Gray-sama has children with her." Noir took a step back, she wasn't sure if this woman was crazy in love, or just plain crazy, either way she didn't really want to get on the wrong side of it. "Noir-san, thank you, you made Juvia feel so much better!" Juvia said as she pulled her new found friend into a hug and then dashed off, leaving Noir wide eyed as she wondered what the hell had happened.

"... I'm so going back to being a recluse." Noir murmured, shaking her head as she walked from the hall and then wandered to Mira, who was currently cleaning a glass. "Mira?"

"Oh Noir, do you need something?" Mira asked with a bright smile.

"Have you seen Nyx?" Noir asked, rubbing the back of her head. Mira leant for something underneath the counter top and pulled out a sleeping cat, handing it to Noir. "Thanks, I'm going to head home, see you tomorrow."

~ Lucy's POV~

She stood, watching Noir carry Natsu with little to no effort and leave, leaving her in the silence of the room. She felt... alone and confused. Why did Noir apologise? Lucy didn't hold the fact she didn't go all out on her against her, she was rather glad, seeing what Noir did to Natsu in one blow.

It was safe to say Dragon Slayers were a puzzle that just couldn't be completed, sure they shared similar attributes, all insanely strong, all had a freaky ability to smell almost anything, but then there personalities were so different. Natsu was a hot head, always looking for a fight, he was like fire, Wendy was calm but could suddenly become angry and powerful, like the wind, Noir's personality changed, and it was chaotic just like an apocalypse. Even when coming to the conclusion that there powers reflected who they were, it still didn't solve the puzzle.

~Back to Normal POV, with a time skip~

Noir sat on the counter, Nyx on her lap, eating an apple. Lucy was next to her and they both waited for Gajeel to arrive, there hadn't been a specified time, and neither of the two women had bothered to check the timetable for the train so all they could do was wait.

Noir paused from her apple. "They're here." Suddenly the apple was no longer to be seen. Nyx sighed, pulling up her black hood.

Gajeel nodded at Noir, who got down from the counter picking Nyx up, walking to the door and glancing to Lucy. "Are you coming?"

Lucy just followed silently.

"What's the mission?" Noir asked as they walked to the train station. Pantherlily had settled himself on her shoulder, she held Nyx close to her as they walked through the darkness.

"Some mages are attacking strong female mages and stripping them of their magic." Gajeel replied. "They have to do some ritual, so I thought we use bunny girl as bait, as soon as they get her we jump them."

Noir looked over to Lucy before nodding. "Yeah, she's strong enough to be able to handle it. I think she'll give them a good fight."

The journey to the capital took longer than anyone cared to admit. Noir stumbled off the train, cursing whoever made this transportation, cursing transportation in general as she raised her hand to block the early morning rays from invading her eyes.

Crocus was the city of flowers, there were flowers everywhere. Every street had flowerbeds decorated by brightly coloured flowers that gave off a sweet scent. Noir sneezed, Nyx sneezed and Lucy just stared at them.

"... Where's the mission?" She asked as she turned to Gajeel.

"Edge of town."

Lucy stood on a practically empty street, reading a magazine. Noir was on top of the building across the street, her eyes closed as she listened out for any noises. Nyx was hidden in a plant pot, much to her dislike while Pantherlily was flying in the sky giving aerial surveillance. Gajeel was in an alley near Lucy, letting his senses search for the mages.

A lone man with short black hair, a brown jacket and trousers walked down the street, looking extremely lost. He kept checking his map, and looking around but couldn't see where he wanted to be, and then he spotted Lucy.

"Excuse me Miss?" He said, looking at her with clear blue eyes. "Is there any way you could point me to the train station?"

"Follow this street, take the forth left, and then take the first right, continue along that street and then you should be there." Lucy said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Thank you, I thought I'd never get out." He said and then looked at her closely. "You're a mage, that's the Fairy Tail stamp."

"Yes, I'm a Celestial Mage, I'm sorry but I'm waiting for someone." Lucy said, trying to brush him off.

He leant and breathed in her ear. "Well I'm the one you've been waiting for."

Lucy slammed her fist into his gut and round housed kicked him into the building across the street.

Moments later voids opened with mages spilling out. A few were on Noir, a few attacking Gajeel but the vast majority attacking Lucy.

Lucy summoned Taurus with only a thought, surprising herself but then smiled in accomplishment; it meant she was getting stronger.

"I'll protect your nice body Lucy." Taurus said as he charged a group of mages as Lucy cracked her whip, using it to pull a man into her fist, and threw his prone form into another mage.

She jumped back avoiding an attack, lashing out her whip to disable a mage, flicking her wrist to make her whip slam into another mage.

The fight raged on, Lucy's legs began to feel like lead, she was sweating, she was panting and she was about to fall.

She saw Taurus fall in battle, having to go back to the Spirit world and then the mages swarmed her, there were too many for her to fight. She was about to give up.

Then Noir landed in front of her, her magic levels surging. "Touch her and die." Noir growled. "One step closer and you die."

"Fairy Tail Mages don't kill." Someone shouted.

"Do you want to take that risk?" She asked as her hands became engulfed in purple, black, white and red. "Malevolence: Ebon wind." She said as dark light began to pour from shadows around her and began to swarm in between her hands, creating a high pressured ball of dark wind.

The whole world seemed to darken as the wind picked up, and the mages stood in fear before she finally pushed her palms out. It slammed into the mages in front of her, pushing them to the ground and throwing them into buildings.

"Well that was rather anticlimactic." Noir said as she turned to Lucy, her eyes adjusting to their usual Lilac. "Are you okay?" At that moment Lucy fell, Noir barely managing to catch her before she hit the floor.

"I think I weakened them for you." Lucy whispered as Noir lifted her into a bridal carry.

"You did well Lucy, you and your spirit knocked out half of them." Noir assured her gently. "Go to sleep Lucy, I'll protect you."

Lucy shook her head but slowly her eye lids grew heavy and sleep claimed her.

"Bunny Girl is a wolf in sheep's clothing." Gajeel said. "She could do with more training but don't we all?" He said as he laughed.

Nyx landed on Noir's shoulder. "I got four of the fuckers with my bricks." Noir bit back a laugh.

"Didn't even have to go battle mode to kick ass, right?" Noir asked with a smirk.

"The almighty brick is almighty." Nyx said as she looked down to Lucy. "I'm tired as well."

"Your Cat is just Lazy." Gajeel said.

"My cat could beat your cat any day!" Noir responded as they glared at each other.

"How much are you betting on it?" Gajeel asked with a slight smirk.

"Dude, I'll tell you everything about me being a Dragon Slayer and who my foster Dragon was if you win." She said. "And if I win, you admit to me being the Dominant Dragon Slayer."

"Deal." Gajeel said.

Nyx looked at Noir and then Gajeel and then back to Noir. "Does this mean I have to fight?" She asked, confused. "Can't you two just fight it out yourselves?"

"Are you admitting to Pantherlily being the stronger Exceed?" Gajeel asked and Nyx snorted.

"Fuck no."

Noir rolled her eyes. "Then go battle mode and kick the black cat's ass."

It wasn't long before they were at a field, Lucy still asleep in Noir's arms. Reward collected and mages in jail, Gajeel and Noir watched their two exceeds.

Noir sat on the ground, moving Lucy's head to rest on her lap as she watched Nyx carefully. The Exceed hated going into battle mode but she was doing it now regardless, it was a matter of pride, and secrets.

A purple light flashed around Nyx, leaving to reveal a humanoid cat like creature. Tall, about as tall as Noir, covered in purple fur. What scared Noir was the most was how her Exceed went from a flat chest to about a D-Cup in one transformation. Clothed with black shorts and a black t-shirt, combat boots that matched Noir's, Nyx looked over to her partner, her purple hair flowing down her back, cat ears poking up from underneath it.

"Is it just a fist fight?" Nyx asked.

Noir and Gajeel shrugged.

"If you want to use magic, be my guest." Noir said. "I know my barrier's strong enough to hold against anything you throw at me."

The Exceed rolled her eyes. "Sure, let's fight."

The first punch glanced Pantherlily's chin. He noticed too late that it was a feint, though, when the second punch doubled him over, knocking the air from his lungs.

It was a heck of a shot. Outside of having the wind knocked from him, which he always hated, Pantherlily noticed a fair amount of pain with the gut shot, which was something he wasn't used to. A hit to the face, yes, or even the kidney...but the gut shouldn't have been much more than discomfort, if that.

Fortunately, he was used to it all. A veteran of fights, a soldier and warrior, even being out of air was something Tyler knew how to deal with.

He stood straight, watching Nyx with level eyes, and stared at his opponent— she was tall, slender but probably didn't like to dodge blows; she probably just handled them straight on. Nyx didn't smile, didn't move, she just waited for him to throw a punch at her.

"You're pretty good." Pantherlily said as he took a step forward, she only shrugged.

The blow felt too sluggish. Pantherlily knew the second he launched it but for some reason, he didn't want to hurt Nyx. The purple Exceed let it hit her, nothing passed across her face, no pain, no amusement; she just remained stoic. Before Nyx could even register Pantherlily moving for another blow, she felt his fist slam into her, a body shot. This one in her ribs, the pain radiated through her body and she winced a little, suddenly moving backwards as she regained her composure. She didn't fall—she made absolutely sure she _did not fall_—but it was a lot closer than she'd have liked.

Nyx landed three quick put powerful bows, knocking Pantherlily to the floor. He got up. It surprised her, the pain in her ribs made her want to back down, he'd probably cracked one of them but she was fighting for Noir, and for Noir, she'd never give up.

Pantherlily aimed for a gut shot but she used her Aera magic to flip over him. She landed on the floor awkwardly but soon regained her stance, turning around to prepare yet another punch.

And the fight raged on, until they were both out of magic. In all the annoyance, using the last bit of her magic, Nyx threw a brick at Pantherlily and then both of them fell to the floor, panting side by side as Noir just sighed.

"Well, I guess it's a draw."

Nyx fist pumped the air. "Best fight ever!"

Pantherlily just laughed. "Damn Nyx, you, me, chocolate and kiwis and the night to ourselves." He winked at her and Noir was pretty sure she saw Nyx blush.

"Yeah, get stuck in there!" Gajeel shouted as he laughed obnoxiously.

Noir smirked at her friend before the two slayers turned to look at each other. "This means they spend less time with us..." She said before turning back to Nyx. "Brethren before Wenches!" She shouted.

"Bros before hoes!" Gajeel shouted at Pantherlily.

* * *

**Everything is wrong according to FanFic spell check, well I'm tired after a long journey to get to where I am, so I'm not going to give it the time of day (well night). So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, always open for Apocalypse spells, questions and stuff, see you all in the next chapter. Chow!**


	9. Tattoos, and Liquid Damage

**Okay, sorry for the delay guys, this has been done on my phone so ****I kinda rushed it, i managed to break the keyboard on my laptop so you'll have to bear with me as I get uSed to typing chapters on my phone. Enjoy**

* * *

Noir sat up on her bed, pushing the white sheets off her and stretched, she was still tired. The mission the day before hadn't been at all taxing, the two train journey's that took forever had taken a lot out of her, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Her eyes flickered around the dark room, looking for her purple cat. She sighed and flung the blue satan curtains open, the light flooded into her room, revealing blues and whites, the only dark colours were her clothes from last night she'd kicked off the night before.

Nyx was still nowhere to be seen so the Slayer got up, and wandered over to her full length mirror to tame her hair, tying it back and sighed. She was pale, natrually, she didn't tan and her skin was adorned with Tattoo's. The one she wished to hide forever was on her left arm and it had a dragon wrapped around it, black and white with blue bits, it went from her shoulder to her wrist.

Pulling on fresh clothes she wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen, still no Exceed. She sighed, writing a note in case the cat was asleep somewhere else in the house, stating she was going to the guild and ditched it on the table.

"Stupid cat." Noir murmured as she rubbed her eyes, trying to fend off the light that tried to invade them as she walked out of the door. "Probably went out to get pissed without me."

Before she was 10 steps from her house something slammed into her.

"What is it with people and walking it to me?" She asked as she turned to see Natsu on the floor. "You, have you seen Nyx?" She said as glared down at him.

"No... Have you seen Lucy?" He asked as he stumbled back to his feet.

Noir turned and walked away, ignoring the slayer who just jogged up to her.

"So... You and Lucy are parnters?" Natsu and Noir just looked at him.

"No." She said simpily, not in the mood to talk.

"Then why are you going in Missons with her? She's my partner." Natsu whined.

Noir let out an exasperated sigh. "She needed rent money, I was bored."

Natsu looked around, putting his hands behind his neck and let out a yawn. "... Did I attack you yesterday?" He asked sheepishly.

"... I won." She said simpily. "Dragon Dominance thing?" He nodded. "Its fine."

"Oh, so, did I do well?" He asked.

"... I knocked you out in one punch." She said in a monotone.

"So... Why Lucy?" He asked. "You're so open with her and with us... You're like..."

Noir just contined walking as if she hadn't heard him speak. She then paused in her step, before speaking. "The S-class trials are soon." She stated in thought. "Where the fuck is that cat?"

"... I'm here sir!" Happy stated as he flew onto Noir's shoulder.

"You're not the cat I was looking for." She

said as she gently stroked behind his ears. "Have you seen Nyx?"

"Aye sir, she was heading towards the guild."

She let out a sigh. "Thank you."

When they arrived at the Guild Hall, Noir found her Exceed still in battle form.

"Doesn't that consome your magic?" Noir asked as she rested her head on the cats shoulder.

"I'm using your power supply." Nyx said simpily.

"You not only steal my food, but also my magic." The slayer let out a sigh. "I hate you my dear friend."

Nyx chuckled. "You want to train?"

"I want to throw up." Noir grumbled. "Those train journeys..." She suddered. "You might as well start throwing in some order into my apocolyptic chaos."

"Oh how I'd love to just to watch you squirm." Nyx said darkly and Noir backed off just a little.

"Crazy mother fucker." She murmured and wandered over to Lucy. "My cats Evil... She wants to make me suffer..."

"Oh hi Noir." Levy said not looking up from her book.

Noir froze briefly, still not used to people talking to her, Lucy was of course another story, Gajeel was another slayer and Nyx was her oldest and for a long time, her only friend.

"Good book?" Noir asked, Levy looked up and smiled.

"Yeah its about old curses." Noir nodded but found hands clamped on her shoulder.

"Pantherlily didn't come home last night, did he crash at yours?" She reconginsed the metallic scent.

"You better be thankful I knew it was you or I'd be throwing you through a window." Noir said. "And no... They didn't... Do you think they?"

"... He did smell odd."

"Oh my sweet Mavis." Noir murmured. "I'm going to go puke..."

"What?" Lucy asked looking between the two vaguely green dragon slayers. Noir just shook her head and looked at Gajeel who just glared at her.

"What's up with them?" Levy asked.

"Probably adopted each other as siblings, they're alike to the point they might as well be family." Lucy said, Levy laughed, Noir didn't do anything and Gajeel turned his glare to Lucy.

"Right, Lucy, when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much, well they don't have to love each other, they don't even need to love each other. They don't have to be a mummy or a daddy either, it can be a mummy and a mummy or a daddy and a daddy, or two friends." Noir said. "And they do a special hug which may or may not result in a baby."

"Noir, I'm not a child." Lucy said with a frown.

"Bunny girl, Violet just doesn't want to come to terms with it, neither do I." Gajeel said.

"I want to keep this mind with as little scarring as possible." Noir said as she held her finger to her temple.

Lucy sighed at her friend's antics and then just glared back at Gajeel. He just shrugged and walked away.

"Didn't you ever get the sex talk?" Lucy asked and Noir laughed.

"I did, actually, the most unconfomrtable 5 mintues of my life. I distinvtly remember running from that field, and wiping my own memory of it... That was scarring..." She shuddered. "Every time I wiped it they'd just restore the memory, those bastards."

"Why don't you just wipe it now?" Levy asked.

"What's the point?" Noir asked with a shrug and looked up to see the master approach them.

"Noir, a moment." He said and Noir let out a sigh before nodding walking to him. They walked across the wooden floor to a seclulded corner. She leant against the wall, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "I've picked the contestants for the S-class trails." He stated.

Noir nodded slowly and silently. It seemed like she wasn't intrested but all the same she was listening.

"I haven't picked Lucy." Noir didn't respond and only remained silent. "What's your opinion?"

Noir didn't say anything for a few heartbeats and then sighed. "She is and then she isn't ready. A title of S-Class won't perpare her for what's to come."

"What do you mean?" The master asked and Noir, against all she stood for, just tapped her nose and smirk.

"Tell me, was I ready for the trails when I completed them?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"You rarely spoke then." The master said as he scanned the room, watching his children with a smile. His eyes then landed on Gray and Natsu, fighting. He let out a sigh. "But at least you didn't get into a fight and attempt to destroy the guild."

"Perhaps." Noir said, she tilted her head down, purple hair covering her face as she hid a smile. "Nobody was strong enough to fight me."

"Maybe we should have a fund raising event after the trails, pit member against member to see who truly is strongest." The master said with a smirk as he appealed to the love of fighting the Slayer harboured.

"Fighting is chaos master, an Apocolypse loves chaos and fighting." Noir said and then her lilac eyes opened suddenly, a feeling of nasuae rushing through her slender form as a headache suddenly hit. "Pray tell master, do you believe this guild strong enough to take _him_ down?"

"I don't know." The master said and Noir walked away.

"Maybe we'll find out soon enough." She said as she strode outside.

Lucy watched her go with a frown and looked to Levy who was still reading. She was about to speak but chose to close her mouth, there was no point, no one even knew where Noir lived, never mind where she might go to relax.

Natsu ran past Lucy, throwing a sheet down to Mira. "I'm going on this job!" He said.

"Hey, if you're going on a job, take me." Lucy said and Natsu just flashed her a smile.

"I'm going on this one alone." And then came the crowds, all annoucing they were going on one job or another.

"What's with that?" Lucy asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Levy said with a shrug.

~ The Next Day ~

Almost all of Fairy Tail had assembled in the hall, even Noir had shown her presence on this day, after getting her rank, she'd usually take the day off.

The curtains in front of the stage were closed, hiding whatever or whoever were behind it from sight.

Lucy let out a sigh, wondering what was happening as the hall buzzed with excitment.

Gajeel was also confused, Nyx sitting on his shoulder, whining about not being able to find Noir as it amused Pantherlily to no end.

And then the green curtains finally lifted, revealing the master, Erza, Gildarts, Mira and Noir, all standing there. They were the most powerful in the guild, no questions about it and if they were there, Lucy knew something big was up.

The whole room was in ecstatic commotion. Mira just smiled as the other four stood there, emotionless.

The Master coughed once and the whole hall fell silent. "Fairy Tail, as we have for many years, I will announce the patricipents for this years S-Class advancement Trails."

The hall, yet again, was in uproar with noise and excitement.

"S-S-class advancement Trail?" Lucy gasped.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu said with a grin as the air around him began to heat up and people shuffled away.

Erza just looked at the rest of the guild before she spoke. "Every quite down." She said.

"Silence, the master hasn't finished speaking yet." Gildarts said.

"Shut Up." Noir said bluntly and the guild hall fell into complete silence.

"This years exam will take place on Tenrou Island." The Master announced, not before adding a pause for anticipation, because he could. "Its a holy ground for our guild."

"It'll become literally holey if the master picks Natsu." Noir murmured to herself, Erza heard and despite herself couldn't surpress a small smile.

"Each of your powersn hearts and souls. I have judged them all this past year." The Master announced. "There will be eight participents."

Silence echoed in the room.

"Natsu Dragneel." The Master said.

"All right!" The pink haired slayer declared, serious face, clenching his fist in victory.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Au revoir ma beau island." Noir murmured.

"Finally the time has come." Gray half whispered.

"Juvia Lockser."

Her eyes widened in confusion. "Huh? Juvia is participating?" She asked herself.

"Elfman."

"Those who are men, should become s-class." He said with a confident smirk.

"Cana!"

She remained silent, arms crossed and looked down.

"Freed Justine!"

Freed smiled. "To follow in Laxus's Footsteps."

"Levy MacGarden."

"Finally, I-" She began only to get cut off bye her fan boys.

"Levy's time has come!"

"Mes Gryder!" The master shouted, and Noir looked at him, she knew of everyone in the Guild but his name was no where in her mind.

"Mest!" Some people shouted, clearly proud of him. "He came close last year."

People began to shout, whine, celebrate as Noir sighed, her trails briefly came to mind, but were quickly shoved aside. She hadn't done it for herself, but by order from the council, they wanted a strong assassin, they got an over powered killer.

Carla, briefly, looked as if she remembered something unpleasant, immeditly drawing Noir's eye. The master looked vaguelly shocked as Noir jumped from the stage and approached the white exceed.

"What do you see?" The slayer asked.

"... Nothing... Just a bad memory." Noir just nodded.

"Tell me in secret if you must." Noir said and left, the hall, the building, pondering many things.

The Master began to explain the rules, boring draul and the most some people picked up was. "You need a partner, it can't be an S-class. The S-classes will be blocking your progress instead of helping you."

It wasn't long before Nastu partnered with Happy, Gray with Loke, Cana with Lucy, Juvia with Lisanna, Levy with Gajeel, Freed with Bixslow, Elfman with Evergreen and Mest with surprisingly Wendy.

Noir had returned to the guild, standing next to the master as preperations were underway. "I sense Danger."

"Then defeat it."

"... I will come with you all, but I ask to be allowed to walk around the island."

"Granted."

"Master?"

"Yes."

"I will protect the guild with my all, no matter what it may cost me."

The boat was stifiling hot, most in swim wear or in their underwear, Gray having one up and deciding (if by choice is debateable) to go naked.

"It's soo hot." Lucy whined as she lay in a chair, nothing but a white bikini. "It's supposed to be winter."

"The currents around the island make the climate the same all year round." Cana said as Levy fanned herself.

Lisanna turned to Juvia. "Aren't you hot bundled up."

"Juvia is not hot, but you could say Gray has a hot body." Juvia said as she drooled.

Natsu stumbled over to Loke, green in the face as he whined. "Wendy wouldn't cast her voodoo go away travel sickness spell on me." He was sick over the edge as Loke slowly edged backwards.

Noir sat in t-shirt and shorts, even she couldn't take this heat, despite that her arms left arm was bandaged, but left the tatoos on her legs apparent, dragons, reptiles and unicorns.

"Wait, Noir?" Wendy asked.

Noir just looked at her.

"Why do you have a Unicorn tattooed to your leg?"

"Its too hot to be a man." Elfman said, before he could declare Unicorn's to be manly.

"Rebellion." Noir said simpily.

"Against what?" Wendy asked.

"Kids asking annoying questions." Wendy looked away, sheepishly. "I have a fairy somewhere on my back, you wanna see?"

"Yes!" Wendy said as Noir lifted her top, exposing the canvas of Tattoo's that lined her body. "You have a lot of Tattoo's but they're so well drawn!"

"You're too young for a tattoo." Noir said.

"You're only 17 Noir, that's only 5 years." Wendy said and Noir sighed.

"I'm 23..." Noir let out a sigh. "I'm 11 years older."

The whole ship fell silent.

"Look!" Lucy shouted as she jumped from her chair, heat forgotten. "Is that it?"

"I can feel the magic in the air." Someone said.

"I feel sick." Noir said to no one in particular.

"I'm going to die." Natsu murmured as Happy patted him on the back.

"We're almost there!" He said, as Natsu just wanted to escape.

"It's said a long time ago." Everyone looked up to see the Master half hidden by shadows. "That there used to be fairies on the island."

"Are we talking Bob or actual Fairies?" Noir asked, earning a dark look.

"And in refence to Fairy Tail, this is the first masters, Mavis Vermillion's resting place!" He declared.

"What's with those clothes?!" Gray asked.

"God Gray, you can't just ask somebody about their clothes." Noir said, only to get blantanly ignored. "It's fine, no one loves the earth mage." She sniffed. "Just because they found out she was an adult, not an immature brat." Nyx patted her shoulder.

"There there." The cat said rather sarcastically.

"I get hot too." The master said as he pulled a fan from no where and began to fan himself. "Now I will announce your first Trail."


	10. Flashbacks and Memories

**Okay, I am still not used to typing on my phone, I kinda lose track of what I'm doing, and the smaller screen is pretty annoying. Well I can type pretty much anywhere now but anyway Guys enjoy and thanks to Nella Malfoy (check her out) and to everyone who has reviewed.**

"First Trial?" Wendy asked as she looked up at the master, confusion written across her young face.

"The test is usually split up into levels." Mest explained as Noir watched him with a frown, she had no memories of him but everyone else did.

The master gestured to a pillar of smoke on the island. "You see that smoke on the shore of the island?" He asked but did not wait for an answer. "First you must head over there. You'll find eight passages but only one team can enter a passage. Then this will happen." A screen appeared next to him, both taller and wider than the master.

It showed eight paths all leading to one point.

"Battle?" Someone asked.

"It says pitched battle on Mira's, Erza's and Gildarts' faces..." Gray said as his voice trailed off.

"It says calm as well." Loke pointed out. Noir climbed up and sat on the other side of the screen. "A battle means you fight against another team, which ever team wins may continue on."

"The pitched battles are the hardest paths, you have to go up against s-class wizards." She explained. "Essentially, you're fucked."

"You're not on there." Lucy pointed out. "You're an s-class wizard."

"Don't worry, Gildarts is beatable." Noir said, avoiding the question. "... If you're an earth mage with the ability to hide in voids and are extrememly lucky..."

"Wait, if you beat him, why is he ranked higher than you?" Natsu asked.

"It doesn't work that way... You could have a beginner water mage beat an expert fire mage, just because fire's weak to water, any other day and I'm sure he would have beaten me, pretty sure he was drunk and only wanted a brawl. Why am I talking to you? I can feel my IQ points drop." Noir said with a sigh. "The calm path has no fighting, its the easiest."

The master nodded before speaking. "This trail is about battle might and luck."

The whole group looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well I wouldn't say luck, more of chance. Its like by chance I might let my guard down when I attack." Noir offered.

"If its about luck I think we can do it!" Lucy said to Cana with a smile.

"There's only a 1 in 8 chances to get the calm path." Cana said with a sigh.

"At most 6 can get through, at the least 3 can go through." Noir said and everyone nodded.

"How did your Trail go?" Lucy asked.

"... It was a maze... I just flattened it and just wiped the floor with everyone." Noir let out a sigh. "That's a story for after the trails."

"That's why we have the rule of you must follow the path." The Master said shaking his head.

"Its not my fault you don't cater for the smart and the Earth mages!" Noir said, only to end up being smacked with a book.

After Freed's rune trick, Levy's, Gajeels, Elfman's and Everygreen's escape Noir looked around the annoyed people stuck on the ship.

She placed her hand on the barrier, prepared to blow it to hell but then sighed, ripping open a void and walking through it.

"Noir..." Lucy whined before the slayer could shut the void. "A little help?"

"I could teach you how to link to my magic to be able to use the basics of it, there's a lot of things you couldn't cast but it'd still take a while." She said with a smirk. "Remember Lucy, you're strong, go kick some ass."

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh, knowing she'd have to wait.

The only route left was the C route, grudgingly taking it Lucy and Cana trudge on.

"They save the best till last!" Lucy said with a bright smile.

"I know that voice." Someone said.

"Its Cana and Cosplayer." Bixslow said with a smirk. "I know all your moves Cosplayer, who knew training you would benefit me in the future?"

"What did you say was saved till last?" Cana asked.

"The thunder god tribe..." Lucy murmured. "Ready to lose Freed?" She asked with a smirk as she leant forward, the green haired mage blushed. "Or are you not going to notice as you crave for your long lost Laxus?"

Freed's eyes widened as he stammered trying to find something to defend himself with but stopped, unable to think of a good dismissal of her comment.

"Cosplayer, its a shame Noir isn't here to defend you." Bixslow said. "Or Loke, he's the reason you beat me last time."

"I wish she was here to watch me kick your ass." Lucy countered as her hand fell to her keys.

Noir suddenly appeared, falling face down on the ground before she stood up, glaring at everyone in the room. "... Way too much magic... I didn't think it would factor into my trajectory path."

"You're not supposed to be here!" Lucy hissed.

"Don't you ever feel like our whole lives are just stories and the writer just didn't know what to write to make this interesting since its already been told a million time. So they total fucked up my void path and I ended up here? Because I'm apparently interesting... No, wait, Everyone just loves Nyx." Noir asked and was only stared at. "Er... I'll go..."

"You can stay and watch." Lucy said and Noir shook her head.

"I can't." Then she was gone.

"What was that about?" Bixslow asked.

They all just stayed silent for a moment.

Lucy just dodge forward, slamming her fist into Bixslow's gut. Round housed kicked him and then elbowed dropped him. He was now out for the count.

She turned to Freed with a slight smirk as he looked surprised.

"Before we start, could you please put some clothes on?" He asked a slight blush passing across his face.

Lucy laughed. "Is that because you don't want to be beaten by a hot chick in a bikini?"

Freed sighed. "I knew she was a bad influence on you but I will be the one to take Laxus's place."

Lucy just smirked, as Cana threw a card at has as he was distracted, knocking him out. The fight was over so quick, so anti-climatic and yet, it proved that Lucy was strong, and she didn't need to ask her spirits help to get what she wanted.

"Wow Lucy, you never said you were such a good fighter." Cana said as she put her arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"Bixslow always said attack them when the least expect it." Lucy said. "His loss was his own fault."

They both laughed as they continued on.

Noir sat in a secluded area of the island, her eyes closed as she spread her sense. "Why can I feel you but yet I cannot find you?" She asked herself "... He wouldn't be here... That would be far too convenient."

She sighed. "How long has it been? Five years since I've last seen you, six since you bestowed this curse upon me."

She then stood, looking at the swaying trees and the luscious green grass. The wind gently blew against her cheeks, kissing them softly. It was so peaceful, but inside was always a battle, death was never a power to be held back, after all its final. The only sure thing.

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised, angry or glad." A voice said.

"Didn't I always ask for you not to talk in my mind?" She replied dryly.

"You're searching for me... I'm afraid I may meet my demise before that can happen." He said, almost sorrowfully.

_"Jerry?" A younger Noir said as she walked through the forest looking from side to side. "You're three meters to my left at an elevation of five meters."_

_She heard a sigh and then moments later Jerry appeared in front of her with amused brown eyes and ran his hand through black hair. "Using your Dragon senses is cheating, you need to detect my magic."_

_"Father may disagree." Noir said with a half smirk. "He does believe that as long as the job is done and done well, it doesn't matter how you do it."_

_He sighed. "Just sense the magic this time, you can't search for everyone by smell alone, what if you don't know how they smell?"_

She shook her head from the memory before responding. "Perhaps."

"Noir?"

"You never used to call me that." She said bluntly, her hands tightening on her shorts as she just stared out in front of her.

"Terra..."

_"Father calls me Noir, why don't you Jerry?" Noir asked, all of 15 years as she swung her legs, sitting on a bench. _

_"Terra is your birth name." Jerry said as he looked through his books, trying to find one that may aid Noir in her training. _

_"Yeah but that's gone and past, Father said it may be best for me to move on from that life." Noir said with a shrug. "Terra means earth, you are an earth mage, Terra sounds like Terror, which seems to link rather well with your dragon element."_

_"... So its a play on words to you?" She asked and rolled her eyes. "Funny..."_

The male voice inside her head sighed. "Why search for me?"

_"Elaine..." Noir whispered, holding a dying girl in her arms. "Don't leave me..."_

_"... Noir... I'm sorry." Elaine whispered, her face pale, her words tired and her usual bright blonde hair, pale and limp. Brown eyes watched her lilac ones before closing. _

_Elaine breathed her last. _

_"... I have to watch all my friends die." Noir whispered to herself. "There will be no end... Why did he give me this curse?" She said as tears began to run down her cheek. "Elaine... One day... I'll make him the pain I felt today." _

She fell silent, no words came to her, she so wanted to make him suffer but she couldn't tell him that. Just remembering that moment hurt. "Pray tell, why do you care?"

"... I - I don't know."

"Then leave me in peace." She severed any and all mental communications, letting her body fall into a state of sleep as she waited for the end to this pain, this uncertainty, hoping to return home and never feel like this again.

Something was wrong with the place, it wasn't the order or the life, she'd long been able to cope with things that stood against her element, it wasn't all the magic, that just made her sick, something was just off and it left her unsettled.

_"Papa!" A young girl shouted as she ran to a black haired man with striking blue eyes. "Look!" She said as she summoned a purple flame to her hands, slowly white and orange began to flicker around in it. _

_"Well done Noir." He said with a smile and he ruffled her hair. "You'll be the strongest mage these lands will ever know."_

_"Cousin has been helping me Papa, he thinks I should learn about my earth magic more, he said if I combine my usual magic and the earth magic I can cause more destruction." She said with a bright smile and her father nodded. _

_"Perhaps... It could certainly aid you in taking out a great number of people at once." Her father put his hands on her shoulder. "I will make sure you're so strong nothing can hurt you, I can't protect you forever dear child, but I can give you the power so you can protect yourself."_

_"But Papa, you promised you'd never leave me." The child said as she watched her father with sad Lilac eyes. "I know my dear Noir." He said as he kissed her forehead. "But a time will come when I must leave you, so that you can become stronger." _

_He pulled her close, holding her tight, she was the only person he could ever love and for some reason, the very idea of leaving her hurt. _

Noir's eyes shot open. "... What was that about?" She murmured as she stood, dusting herself off and walked away. "...Father never loved me."

It wasn't long before the slayer stopped in her tracks. "... Father was my only family... Before Fairy Tail... I was only a weapon... But he tucked me in at night and promised to protect me forever... Papa... What happened to you?" A lone tear fell down her face. "... You changed for me... Why did you change back?

And then a voice rang out through the forest. "Stay away from me!"

She turned, as she felt the swell of death rush over her and she ran, towards death.

**Okay guys, hope you enjoyed but tell me what you want in reviews, like do you want to know more about Noir's past, do you not care? Do you want some random fight? I'm open for suggestions. **


	11. Grimoire Heart

Okay, here's the next chapter Guys! Still on my phone but I'm getting used to it, I might be getting a new laptop next month/ October though. That or I buy a new keyboard but I probably could do with an upgrade concerning my laptop. So enjoy Guys. As always, thanks to Nella Malfoy, she comes up with brilliant ideas and helps me loads.

And TessaCole: Yeah, they will, it just depends on how far I can stretch it without making it too slow. And of course, I am so going to have him come back and have both Gildarts and Noir tease the hell out of him, because what are friends for?

FairyTail123: I'm glad you like it, thanks for the reviews and here you go. Since I'm on my phone I can pretty much write/type anywhere.

AM: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it too, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

As Evergreen and Elfman hit the ground, Natsu diving on top of them, Noir skidded in front of them. The black magic slamming into her body, she just absorbed it.

She didn't make it reflect like last time. She stood up straight as the black wave faded.

Everything around the man with black hair was dead or dying. There was even no breeze, the air was dry and scratched your throat as you breathed. The man in front of them stared at the two slayers. Natsu still on top of Elfman and Evergreen.

"You..." He began as tears fell down his cheeks. "Natsu... Noir."

Happy flew down and looked at Natsu as he got up. "Aren't we supposed to be going to the top?"

Natsu rolled his shoulders. "We are but something defiantly stinks down here."

Noir just looked up and stared at the sky, ignoring anyone and everyone.

"Look at the trees they've all died!" Happy blurted out.

"Everything is withered..." Evergreen pointed out.

"Everything is dead... But us." Elfman said slowly.

The man's eyes were filled with unwept tears as he looked down, Natsu was barely able to bite back a growl and Noir wished she could be anywhere but here.

"This guy did all that damage?" Happy asked in a quite and worried voice.

Evergreen looked at Happy and nodded. "He's no ordinary wizard."

"What's with the sissy tears?" Elfman asked and everything was interrupted by Noir's loud sigh.

"... Count your blessings, you're lucky to be alive." She said.

"Look pal, this place is off limits to anyone who's not in the guild!" Natsu shouted. "Keep your freaky death cloud out of our trail."

"You've grown... So much." The man said softly.

Evergreen looked at Natsu and then Noir. "Which one of you is he talking to?"

"... I haven't aged since the last time I saw him." Noir grumbled dryly.

"I have missed you... Natsu." The man said, looking up.

"... Jerk." Noir murmured.

Natsu growled before launching himself into the air, bringing his fist down on the stranger. It knocked him back but the stranger quickly recovered.

"Nothing has changed has it? You still can't break me." The man said mournfully.

"You better tell me who you are, I won't ask again." Natsu growled.

The man slowly raised his head, shaking ever so slightly as tears began to fall yet again.

"Why's he crying?" Happy asked.

A tree branch cracked, shocking the mage. A black mist began to form around him, slowly expanding outwards.

"Get behind me and run." Noir shouted, panicked.

"You'll be killed!" Elfman shouted back.

"... I wasn't before... I'm immune." She murmured as she moved to cover their escape.

Natsu looked shocked, frozen to one spot as he stared at the black mist forming, and the man clutch his head in his hands, looking at the way Noir didn't fear this man, or the sinful magic. In fact, it looked as if she knew him.

"Run!" The man shouted at Natsu, knocking him out of his stupor. The fire Dragon slayer began to run, at an angle Noir couldn't shield him but she could hope he could run fast enough.

"... Why?" Noir asked, but the man was in so much pain, the mist constantly increasing speed. Until it engulfed Natsu in its cold grasp.

Happy tried to fly back, but Elfman caught him. Noir's eyes hardened but she held her place, knowing running to where he had vanished was fruitless, this magic would have killed him instantly.

As fast as it came it was gone.

Coughing echoed and the sound of someone falling to the ground reached her ears. "Well that sucked." Noir turned to see Natsu and smiled.

"... It seems you're too annoying to die." She said as she knelt by him. "... I apologize, I should have warned you."

"About what?" Natsu asked.

"His magic was chaotic, he was loosing control, I didn't think to mention it." Noir said. "... Your scarf is black."

Natsu grabbed the scarf, examining it before growling. "He'll pay for this."

Noir sighed and shook her head. "It saved your life."

"Igneel gave it to me!" Natsu growled out. "Next time I see that punk he's getting a fiery fist to the face."

"Join the queue." Noir murmured and stood up, dusting herself off.

"He's gone." Evergreen said looking around.

Noir looked at the group. "If you are to meet him again, just run."

"I'll beat that sissy for wrecking my scarf!" Natsu shouted.

Noir placed her hand on his forehead, her eyes cold as she looked into his eyes. "Do you want to die?" She asked. "Your scarf saved you once but it will not again."

Natsu sighed, exasperated. "You were in the mist twice, yet you survived, why?"

"Time will tell. I'm going to go." She said and with that left.

Lucy and Cana sat down, sighing.

"The master always leaves a clue." Cana said, deep In thought.

"Maybe his words had a double meaning." Lucy offered. "Like... Grave, it can mean where people are buried but it can also mean a bad situation."

Cana just slumped. "Can't you just say something ditty, that's also somewhat encouraging?"

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "I come across like that?"

"No, not anymore." Cana said.

Lucy jumped up. "I've got it! Cana, follow me!"

They began to jog, going to wherever they were headed, before a red light appeared in the sky, stopping them in their tracks.

"What?" Lucy asked. "Someone's attacking us?"

"That's what the red light means but why and how did they find us?" Cana asked. "This can't be happening! I promised myself this would be my last trail, if I don't get S-class I'm leaving!"

Noir skidded to a stop in front of them. "Are you okay?"

"Yes but who's attacking us?" Lucy asked and the slayer shrugged.

Just at that moment Gray and Loke appeared.

"We need to get to the emergency rendezvous point." Loke said.

"... How come you're here?" Lucy asked.

"Its just a coincidence." Gray said quickly.

"Whatever... Gray take the lead, I'll take the rear." Noir said and Gray nodded. "Be on your guard."

They began to run, Noir constantly looking around, spreading her magic but nothing appeared, yet.

Lucy looked behind to Noir and offered her a smile, only to receive a emotionless look.

Cana just glared at in front of her, she knew there was no way she could complete the trail, but she'd have to leave because she swore the herself this would be her last one.

Noir suddenly winced. "The master has taken to Titan form." She announced.

"How do you-" Lucy began. "Nevermind."

Some minutes after Noir stumbled, clutching her sides. "Dark magic is being used." She said. "I'm withdrawing my senses, we'll be blind for now on."

Something or perhaps someone flew over head, dropping orange ball like objects over them.

Lucy jumped back as one hit the floor just before her, exploding and leaving... A Grimoire heart soldier.

Noir stood in front of Lucy, looking around them as she carefully calculated her next move.

Cana pulled out a card, throwing it in the direction of a group of the soldiers, they were weak, the explosion of water knocking them out in one blow but there was no end to them.

"She's strong when she's pissed." Loke said as his fist began to light up with a golden aura.

"These guys are weak." Gray said. "Ice make Lance." His attack quickly disposed of another solider.

Lucy flicked her wrist, her whip slamming into two men heading for Cana. "Stay focused!" Lucy shouted and Cana nodded.

"Earth: Wall!" Noir said, the ground shook as a wall appeared in front of her. She pushed her palm out. "Back." The wall thundered backwards and off the cliff, taking a handful of soldiers with it. "They're trying to exhaust our magic."

"I could summon Taurus to even the odds." Lucy said.

"The odds are even." Noir said as she pressed her fists together. "Their numbers don't matter because they're weak. Use your weakest spells. Earthquake!" The ground around the group began to shake violently, taking many soldiers with it by they were soon replaced.

"You said use weak spells!" Gray shouted.

"Said the mage to the second strongest in the guild." Lucy narrated.

"She has a point." Loke said.

"Earth: Consume." Noir said as she spread her arms, a massive hole opened, it was so deep only black could be seen, swallowing all the soldiers around them.

Lucy looked down and shrieked. They were but a shield away from falling to the centre of the earth and to their very doom.

"Close." The hole shut, looking as if it was never there.

There were no more, no until Lucy pointed to the top of a building. "Who's that?"

Noir placed her hands on the ground, Loke growled, Gray prepared an attack as Lucy and Cana looked on, trying to figure out who it was.

"This guy is on a whole new level, keep your guard up or we won't stand a chance." Loke said.

It jumped down in front of them. "Prepare yourselves now." The man/goat said.

"A goat?" Lucy and Cana said.

"There something off about this guy." Gray said and then Noir sighed.

"He's a goat." Cana pointed out.

"Stay back Lucy, I'll protect you." Loke said.

"I'll introduce myself I am Caprico, I am one of the Seven." He said as he began surrounded in a black aura.

"Seven what?" Lucy said.

"Are you saying Grimoire has six more wizards just as strong as this guy?" Cana asked.

Noir closed her eyes. "... His soul..." She murmured to herself.

"Caprico?" Loke said to himself.

Noir suddenly turned, smelling something off behind them. "Do you think you can take him?" She asked.

"It'll be hard." Loke said. "But I'll protect Lucy with everything I've got."

"... I expect no less." Noir said before she began to follow the smell.

It moved fast, she could barely keep up. The forest seemed to move by in a blur, the ground quickly moving beneath her feet as she ran, looking from side to side. She wondered if it was a trap but her hearing and smelling revealed nothing.

Clashing of blades quickly hit her ears, she knew it was Erza but she knew that whatever she was following was a danger, how dangerous she didn't know but looking at what she'd left Lucy and the group to face, probably catastrophic if she left it alone.

Noir found herself in an open space, the grass moving gently in the breeze, the trees around her swaying peacefully.

"Only one?" A voice asked. "I must say, everyone else got at least two."

"Are you one of the seven?" Noir asked as she glanced around but she couldn't see anything, not yet anyway.

The voice snorted, it was deep, the unknown was clearly male. Anything was left up to question. "I'd like to believe I'm Grimorie Heart's ultimate weapon. Just in case anything goes wrong, I'm here to fix that issue."

"Who are you?" Noir asked, she could feel a slight bit of magic, clearly hiding a much larger amount. Her smell wasn't fairing too well, and his voice seemed to be surrounding her.

"I suppose if I am to kill you, I owe you that curtsy." The voice said. "I am Alexander Colombia and you?"

"Noir of Fairy Tail." Noir answered, lilac eyes closing as she calmed her body.

"The third strongest? Well I was hoping to meet Gildarts or perhaps Laxus but I suppose you'll be a short bit of fun." Alexander said. "I'm busy so I'm sure you'll appreciate a quick painless death."

Noir sighed, her eyes still closed as she moved, her legs apart, one a little further forward then before. Her stance was stable as she prepared to receive any attack that came her way. "If only killing me was so easy." She muttered.

"I am the Titan Slayer: Kronus!" the man announced as he appeared in front of her. Her senses were almost over powered as the sudden rush of his magic ran over her, it was great, possibly one of the greatest she'd ever seen. He smelt like a battlefield, blood, trechory and fear.

He ran his hand through his bleach blonde hair and looked her up and down with sky blue eyes as he mentally stripped her.

She snorted. "What's a titan to a dragon?" She asked, he annoyed her, he flaunted his power and he knew he was good looking, it made her sick. Using such things to get whatever he wanted was pitiful, only when they are worked for in a moral manner is when they have been truly earned.

He watched her, confused, as he put his hands in his cream jackets pockets.

"Why are you here?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes still not open.

"We're looking for Zeref, he's the strongest dark mage, he can lead us to a perfect world for mages." Alexander said with a slight smile. "A place where dark magic will be accepted."

She sighed. "Why pick him? Why not the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer? After all your great and powerful Zeref is nothing but a depressed sissy, trying to repent for his sins."

The Titan Slayer laughed. "They're just rumored to exist. Lord Zeref is great and that Apocolyspe Dragon Slayer does not exist."

Her gaze turned into a glare. "What about Fairy Tail?"

"We'll destroy you all." Alexander said with a shrug.

Noir's eyes shot open and then she smirked. "Not allot of people know this but Zeref taught me the black arts, I used to call him Jerry because I couldn't pronounce Zeref when I was four."

The Titan Slayer froze.

"One universe, nine planets, two hundred and four countries, eight hundred and seven islands, seven seas, over six billion people, and I had the unfortunate luck of meeting you. So Alexander Colombia, are you prepared to meet your maker?"


	12. Of Dragons and Titans

**Okay Guys, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! Thanks to Nella, who helped me with the Titan Slayer, and Skyrim Mods which I may or may not have taken some spells from because seriously, Apocolyptic and Destruction spells are hard to think up, still open for suggestions. **

**TessaJane: Haha, thanks and Yeah he is. I do have something planned with that though, so I'm not going to say anymore. **

**FairyTail123: Here you go and thanks!**

"Well perhaps you'll be some fun to fight with." Alexander said as he adjusted his stance, bringing one leg back as he smirked. "But your over confidence will do you harm."

Noir just offered an indifferent shrug, this fight didn't matter to her. All he was to her was another obstacle to remove. There was a chance he could be a difficult fight, but then she'd just start using stronger spells. If everyone knew the extent of her magic, she'd be considered over powered, probably feared but her magic was only a tool, its the user that should be feared. Her magic hadn't turned her evil, it would be her doing if she turned evil.

"You seem rather calm for someone who's about to die." The Titan Slayer said.

Noir shrugged again. "Kronus is a Titan of legend, you're either old, or you learnt it from a book. The former clearly untrue, and the latter doesn't scare me."

"I am destruction, fear and time!" He shouted, anger rising around him as a black aura began to emit from him. "Who are you to compare?"

Noir smirked. "I thought you'd never ask." She said as she brought one fist back. "Apocalyptic Dragon's Strike." She said, lurching forward. Her punch was precise and covered in the flames of chaos. It hit the target. He didn't even falter.

Yet his eyes were worried, fear seemed to emit from him. She didn't know why, she didn't know how much he knew but this showed he doubted his power against hers. It meant she had more than a chance of winning.

"... You can't be real." He growled. "Titan's wrath." It was similar to that of a Dragon's roar and a gods bellow. Noir just took the blow. Once it'd finish, she stood there as if nothing had happened.

She'd trained her body, everyday, to be able to take a hit from anything. She'd gone to extremes just to make sure that nothing could ever hurt her.

"Take what you want but I shall never let you hurt Fairy Tail." She said, as her eyes flickered to their chaotic colours. The fight, for now, was slow, it was a game as they tried to discover strengths and weaknesses.

"Love and family is weak!" Alexander snarled at her.

"You are weak." She replied dryly. "Malevolence: Ebon Winds."

Black energy began to swarm towards her. Hate, fear, worry, pain and even death made up this energy. She held her hands as if holding a ball, high pressurized winds began to form. Then she let the ball go. It shot towards Alexander. Then slammed into him, dissipating, leaving him with a few scratches.

She'd taken out many a mage with this singular spell yet this man was still standing. It shocked her.

"It'll take more than that to take me down." He said with a half smirk. "You are in my way and I will destroy you."

Noir took a step back. He meant business, by the looks of it she'd have to use some powerful spells to do any lasting damage, death magic was always there to fall back on but some magic granted immunity to Death magic.

"Kronus's Tears: Eternal damnation."

Suddenly Noir felt as if something had latched onto her soul, it seemed to be trying to pull it down into fears she did not possess, regrets she'd long forgiven herself for, and worries that haunted her every waking moment of her life. Every time she tried to break the hold it became tighter as it clasped her dark soul. She fell to her knees, her fists pressed to the ground. "... Soul Shred." She murmured as she ripped her own soul from her body, the relief swept throughout the now empty shell of her body, all functions where there but no emotions were present. Just a lifeless body, nothing more than a killing machine.

Alexander stared at her, unable to believe someone could do such a thing. He was horrified, she'd just sacrificed her humanity to make sure she didn't succumb to herself.

In a moments notice the body of Noir pulled the soul back in, and collapsed to the ground panting heavily before staggering to her feet.

It took her seconds to recover, before she launched herself forward, throwing melee punches at Alexander, some hit, some missed but it didn't seem to affect him. She brought her leg round, kicking him, he was pushed backwards but hadn't gone flying.

"Did that spell make you run out of magic?" Alexander asked. "Perhaps I should leave you alive and make you watch your friends die."

Noir leapt backwards, fist clenched as her teeth gritted together in anger. She then slammed her fists together as she muttered. "Apocalyptic Dragon: Tectonic Calamity."

The earth began to shake violently, catastrophically as trees around them fell. The ground began to split and shatter. The pieces that split off floating in the air.

Alexander was knocked to his knees, being thrown from side to side.

And then, red lights poured from the cracks. The titan Slayer screamed as pain shot through his body, rushes of searing agony ripped through him. If that wasn't enough, she pointed to him, all the loose rocks, floating pieces of earth, rushed towards him, hitting him from all directions.

Then the world began to calm, falling back into its peace. The land around them was dead, a small piece of the Apocalypse Alexander knew she could create worldwide.

He was battered, worn, hurt and in agony. She was tired, worn out, her soul throbbed and she was in a cold sweat. It was foreign to them, in such a short time, they had been beaten down, and yet the both continued fighting.

"Titan's Fist." He shouted as a black mist barreled towards her, she could see cracks of red in it, feel the fear it claimed but she didn't move, she let it hit her.

Her dark laugh rang out as she ran her hand through her hair. "Your attack was powered on fear." She said but in truth, she'd used his attack to remove any fear that had been ripped up. The cost was some bruises, some scratches but now, her head felt clearer, if not defiantly sorer but better to be sore than doubt ones self.

He held out a hand, a black ball, with red cracks appeared. "Kronus's Might: Bolide."

Flaming rocks began to lift from the ground and hurtle towards her.

Despite the apparent danger she held fast before moving her hand in a the downward motion. The rocks crashed to ground.

The side of Noir's mouth curled up into a smirk, the earth was forever her domain. It was one of the main things she integrated with her Dragon Slayer powers, like Natsu did with his hand to hand combat skills. If this was continued to try and use the earth against her, he was as good as dead.

"Titan Slayer's Hidden Art: Summon Titan!" The world seemed to shake as a portal ripped open. A large purple beast walked through it, it's very step making the world around it quake.

It's eyes locked onto Noir's. A feeling of doom spread through her. Before it swung for her, knocking her back several feet.

Then it jumped. The very impact of it hitting the ground threw the Dragon Slayer far into the air.

She ripped open a void, falling through it and appearing back where she was.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Cataclysmic Event!" Noir whispered as she reached for the heavens. An arcane circle appeared around the titan. The area locked, target found.

The skies began to thunder, clouds rolling over head. Then flaming rocks from the sky poured down, meteors summoned from the depths of space. They hit the Titan, burning him, bruising him before finally crushing him. Alexander growled in distaste, it was one of his more powerful spells, and it didn't even get a chance to cast a spell for itself.

The area around them was dead and burning, dents and dips scattered the landscape around them. The skies were clear but tinted with chaotic colours. They were the only thing alive in this space, and as far as they were concerned, only one of them where leaving alive.

Noir internally sighed as they began to throw spells at each other, they didn't hurt each other much but it was a hit or miss method, the only way to win was to get the opponent to run out of magic before you did.

She weighed her odds up, she could use her second and only other secret art attack. Cataclysmic Event was on cool down, using it again would be dangerous, the whole spell would be unstable.

"I am Indestructible, I am the child of the King of the Dragons, My Magic Has No Match. Infernal Apocalypse." She brought her hands together and magic surged forth. A beam of Chaos, Destruction and Fear engulfed Alexander. It was meant to destroy, meant to kill, it was her second strongest spell and one that was forbidden to be used.

When the dust had settled, the flames gone, he still stood. His clothes were torn, he was clearly injured but he prepared one last spell.

"When my power alone is not enough, a new power shall be combined from the power of Light and Darkness. The Power of Chaos shall be wielded." He chanted, the air became still.

The whole world silent before agony ripped through her body, it felt like she was being torn apart limb by limb. Cuts opened on her body, bleeding and weeping. Noir remained Stoic, but inside she howled in pain.

She didn't fall, she would not fall but she was growing weaker by The moment. She glanced at Alexander, he was already on the ground, unable to push himself up.

"My body is my own, nobody shall tread in its walls." She whispered over and over again, her eyes lighting up before chaos exploded out of her. The pain gone but she felt so weak. She had finally met her match.

Alexander barely managed to push himself up, he knew he couldn't win, not yet. The time to destroy her would come later, for now he would retreat.

She felt him go, and then she fell, lying on the ground as her eyes began to close.

"I need to be stronger." She whispered, falling into the comforting hold of sleep, letting the darkness take her for now. In her sleep she whispered. "... I need to forgo my fears and morals."

Moments passed before she stood up, absorbing all death that was around her, it was a minor replenishment, but she needed to go find the rest of the Guild. She needed to find Zeref.

Her body was sore and tired, it throbbed along with her mind and soul but she pushed on. Stumbling through the forest, it was pathetic, she wouldn't last long in a fight. But perhaps Fear and desturction could be absorbed, even if it only gave her a short boost.

Noir stopped, leaning against a tree as she stared at her hands, stained with her own blood. "Papa said that my morals would be my undoing... Maybe I should listen, if I cannot beat them, I should kill them." She clenched her hands into fists. "Morals or not, I'll destroy anyone who hurts Fairy Tail."

**My only issue with writing this was that I wasn't sure how to end it at a draw, so I decided that they both got beaten up. **

**I have no idea what I'm doing for the next chapter, since I've just rewatched this arc, I was going to do It from Lucy's POV but I'm not sure if its worth retelling a story we've seen/ read 100 times before. **

**Okay, I need one OC, its for way into the future of the story , they're guarding something pretty important. So can anyone think of anything for me? Preferably not any sort of slayer, everything else is fine.**


	13. The God of the Under World

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy. I'm doing my best to skim over the events that actually happen, since they've already been told many a time. **

A sudden oppression swept over her, it felt as if her very magical power was being ripped away from her. The purple emblem began to throb. It was a sign, but a sign to what? The emblem had no magical powers, it only matched her hair and eyes. It allowed the island to recognize friend from foe. It amused her, if this island knew the truth, she'd be foe, no matter what emblem she wore on her arm.

She sat there for what seemed like an age, before magic started to flood back in her. It didn't cure her fatigue and it certainly wasn't enough for her extensive magical power or major magic consuming spells but at least it was something. At least now the earth was hers to command again, even if the Apocalypse was temporarily out of reach.

Noir slowly walked through the forest, trying to conserve as much energy as possible as she tried to collect as much magical energy as possible.

Her body hurt, longing to fall into a deep sleep to recover. Her hands still stained with her own blood, her arms covered in scratches, the bandage covering her left arm was gone.

The tattoo was revealed, it was only a matter of time before her secrets were also to be revealed.

Her ears twitched. A laugh rang out from near by.

She began to run, already panting, her lungs already sore and aching. Her legs felt like lead but she knew she had to make sure the members of fairy Tail were safe.

Juvia lay on the ground, hurt. She could barely move and could only watch a blonde haired mage cackle.

Another mage, that of Grimoire Heart also lay on the ground injured. She looked horrified, the child was about to cry.

Noir knelt on the ground by them. "I am Noir of Fairy Tail." She said as he eyes fell to the dark mage in the blonde's grasp.

"Zancrow, Fire God Slayer." He said with a cocky smirk. "It looks like I'll be taken out two fairies and a traitor."

"I'd like to see you-" Her words were cut off.

"Acnologia..." Zeref whispered, his eyes suddenly opening and turning red.

"Ethereal Shield." Noir said, throwing up an arcane barrier to protect the two Mages by her.

Death spread around them like wildfire. Even behind the shield Noir could feel it. The emptiness, the lack of hope and especially the void of light.

As soon as it came it was gone, leaving the once luscious tree's mere dead sticks of wood in a now infertile land. The leaves, once green, yellow and red now dusts in the still air.

The smell of a new death hit her like a brick in the face, her eyes drifted to the prone form of Zancrow.

Zeref leant over him. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve this." He whispered as he shut the God Slayers eyes and turned.

He seemed shocked as he saw Noir, she stood, dropping the barrier.

The two that hid with her may have not succumbed to the magic of death but they had fallen into a deep sleep.

"It brings me comfort that you all are alive." He said but her eyes hardened as she watched him.

"You've almost killed my friends three times. Give me one reason to let you live." She demanded.

"In this era, I will be neutral, no ones friend nor their foe." He said. "If a new era occurs, I'll be much more active." His red eyes hardened, matching Noir's look.

"I'll be there to destroy you." She said. She then walked to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her head against his chest. "My tattoo is hurting..." She said as she looked at the ink in her skin that was slithering from side to side.

"He draws closer." Zeref said placing his hands on her arms. "Natsu is in danger, he should have killed me when he had the chance."

She pulled back slightly and looked up at him, they leaned in, their lips about to touch, but Noir pulled back, looking away.

"You took away my mortality Zeref. Now and forever I must watch the people I love and hold dear die." She explained angrily "It's your fault I have to live without friends, or I get hurt in a never ending cycle."

"Noir..." He began but she cut him off.

"I lost my parents to a creature you created, everything that is wrong in my life seems to fall back to you. If you didn't chose the dark path... I'd have my family... Fairy Tail wouldn't be fighting Grimoire Heart."

"And if I apologise?" He asked but she shook her head.

"Sorry won't bring them back, sorry won't make Grimoire Heart go away." She said as she ran a shaking hand through her hair. "Can't you see? Right now this conflict is your fault." She said.

"I can't take away your immortaility Noir." He said as he watched her.

"Then do me a favour." She said.

"Anything."

"Force open the restraints the Mages council have placed upon my Black Arts." She said and he nodded firmly.

Power surged through her body but she held fast. Until the feeling of release and freedom shot through her body, followed by the feeling of doom to prove the procedure had been successful.

"... So long Terra." He said as he began to walk away. "Go take your place in this world."

She smiled slightly. "Strongest Dark Mage In History..." She muttered to herself shaking her head. "Yo, sissy, find out who Alexander Colombia is for me."

He raised his hand in a gesture of farewell.

The Slayer turned around and looked to the heavens, a light mist had begun to form as rain began to pour.

- Lucy's POV -

Suddenly a burst of lightning appeared in front of Hades, and then a flash of purple next to that.

"Don't suppose you could have come any earlier Laxus." A voice said.

"I'm just here to pay my respects Noir but it looks like someone forgot to take out the trash." Laxus said.

A smile spread across Lucy's face, the once hopeless situation was now in their favour but Noir didn't have as much power as usual, she was cut up and battered.

"Oh, the disgraced Fairy and... Whatever you are." Hades said in distaste, his eye studying them both, his arms crossed.

Laxus let out a growl. "Nobody hurts Fairy Tail."

Hades's one eye widened in realization as he murmured. "Boy? So you're Makarov's disgraced Grandson."

"Shut up old timer. Disgraced or not he can still kick your ass." Noir snarled.

At that moment Lucy saw the tattoo on Noir's arm, it was glowing, throbbing with light. She thought maybe it was an attack and Noir was buying time to get it ready but she was probably just aggravating the leader of the opposing guild.

"And who may you be?" Hades asked, his power beginning to grow around him as a purple and black aura emitted from him.

Laxus's body seemed to emit Lightning as it raced around him.

Noir turned to Lucy, appearing by her as she checked the celestial mage for wounds. "Are you okay?" She whispered, Lucy shrugged.

"I'm hurt but you and Laxus are here." She replied.

"Pay attention when I talk to you!" Hades shouted as multiple balls of dark energy swarmed towards her.

"Apocalyptic Dragon: Perfect Chaos." The balls stopped mid air, hung their for a few moments that seemed like forever and then flew back at Hades. "You have your answer Old man." She growled.

Natsu looked at Noir wide eyed. "You're a Dragon Slayer?" He shrieked.

Hades smiled, despite her attack, or deflection, having managed to hit him. This was the person that was supposed to be able to create a world wide apocalypse, control is as she pleased. It wasn't the world he wanted, but if that failed, it's always good to have a back up plan.

"Laxus, I'm running low on Magical Energy." Noir said. "I'll play defense."

Laxus nodded with a half smile. "Any of the attacks hit the kids, I'm going to hit you twice as hard."

"You mean if any of the attacks hit Lucy." Noir said, very well aware of the blush that was now forming on Laxus's face.

"Pathetic!" Hades cried out as he sent what seemed like thousands of dark energy balls at the group.

Everyone braced for impact. A large arcane shield floated in front of them all, Noir smirked as Laxus chuckled.

"My Dragon didn't make the fatal mistake everyone else's did, I know more than one type of magic and I've mastered most of them."

Laxus suddenly moved, his lightning allowing him to move at inhuman speeds. He came from the right, slamming electric fists into Hades. The old man felt the hits and was pushed back.

"I'm impressed with you magic power, not to mention your courage." Hades said as he began to fly backwards, avoiding all other assaults. "I didn't realize the boy had more that one pawn of Gildarts caliber."

Noir clenched one fist out in front of her. The ceiling above the enemy fell down, dust rising and settling on the remains as everyone watched.

He burst through, knocking debris and dust everywhere, glaring at the female slayer.

Noir moved in front of Lucy and Wendy. "Sometimes the best defense is offense." She murmured.

"Insolent child!" Hades growled out. "Do you think either of you are strong enough to face me? Let's see what you've got." He said, beckoning at them mockingly.

Laxus cracked his knuckles. "If you insist."

Noir made no indications she was going to move, her breathing slowed dramatically as she stood rooted to the spot.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Hades asked, mocking her.

"Death Shroud." Noir said, her eyes flashing red as death magic raced towards Hades in a plume of black smoke. It struck him, but he didn't even flinch.

"It seems that Fairy Tail will have one member in my new world. Someone who was delved into the dark arts." He laughed. "Where's your righteousness now?"

Noir growled, her sharp canines showing as she prepared to defend whatever attack he'd throw her way.

No such attack came.

Laxus let out an earth shattering roar as lightning spilled from his mouth, Hades narrowly dodging the attack.

Using Chain magic, Hades attempted to latch onto Laxus. Laxus moved sideways. The chain flying past him.

The large globe fell, heading towards Lucy and the others. Noir let out a sigh, braced for impact. It slammed into her, shattering it many small pieces.

"I feel like I'm being left out." Noir said with a sigh. "... Wait, where's Nyx?"

"Now's not the time!" Lucy shouted.

Laxus went for another punch, but was blown back.

Suddenly purple rings rings filled with arcane lettering appeared around him. They moved fast, and moved around and around and around. Even the sight of them made Noir motion sick.

"Is this an Amerterasu formula?" Laxus asked and Noir nodded. "What the hell?"

Dark purple and black exploded, consuming Laxus. A massive force began to push everyone back.

"This-" Hades was cut off.

"Exceed Secret Art: Brick Attack!" Nyx called out as she flew in, ripping open a void above Hades and tones of bricks fell out of it.

The dust didn't have time to settle before he burst out of it. Only to notice lightning above him, and then found himself on his face.

"Nice distraction." Laxus said as Nyx flew to Noir, sitting on her shoulder, content.

Laxus flew forwards, readying a punch. Hades dodged. The Artificial Dragon Slayer fell to his knees.

"I'm impressed but I didn't expect you to fall to your knees so soon." Hades said.

"Noir." Laxus said and the other slayer nodded. "I've traveled almost everywhere, all over this world but this is the first time I've ever met such a monster." He said as he panted. "I've got a long way to go."

Natsu and Gray protested at Laxus's words Noir brought her hands together. "I'm glad I helped you come to that conclusion, Laxus was it, but this is the end!" Hades shouted as he raised a hand, dark energy swarming into a ball. "Prepare to die!"

A beam of pure darkness shot towards Laxus. "It's alright to take revenge on anyone who's hurt gramps and Fairy Tail, right?"

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted in panic.

Laxus smirked, Noir closed her eyes.

The room filled with yellow as it seemed to shoot towards Natsu.

"Magical Transfer!" Noir chanted as she poured her energy, magical and stamina into Laxus.

Everything was pushed backwards and in the end, even Laxus and Noir had fallen.

"This ones... My treat... Natsu." Laxus whispered hoarsely as he hit the ground.

"The power of three dragons..." Noir whispered.

"Laxus, Noir!" Lucy shouted.

"We're not dead yet." Noir snapped. "Jeez..."

Natsu stood, his body electrically charged. Across his body were arcane runes, glowing a faint white.

"An apcolyptic, lightning, fire dragon slayer?" Wendy questioned aloud but Lucy shook her head.

"Laxus provided the offense and Noir the defense." Lucy explained.

"Thanks for the meal guys." Natsu whispered.

"I gave him the last of my magical power." Laxus wheezed.

Noir sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I gave him every ounce of good magic in me."

"You what?" Erza and Gray asked.

"Why did you give it to me?" Natsu asked as he clenched his fists. "I'm weaker than both of you."

"It has nothing to do with how strong you are." Laxus said. "He wounded fairy tail's master, it's only right that someone with the guilds emblem take him down." With every word he sounded more and more pained.

"Taking him down using the same sort of magic he does in meaningless." Noir said with a slight smile. "Anyone who hurts the guild deserves what's coming to them."

"Go get him Natsu." The two slayers whispered together.

Natsu growled as he looked at his fallen friends. His anger building up inside. "Okay." Fire exploded around him like pure rage, the runes shone brighter and the lightning moved faster.

Attack after attack Natsu laid onto Hades, knocking him back and finally out of the room.

Noir and Laxus were far too tired to get up, leaving the rest of team Natsu to follow them out.

Lucy watched as Hades appeared back from the shadows, his clothes now fixed. He wasn't hurt anymore and then he lifted his eye patch.

"Demon's Eye." Hades growled out. His eye pure red, as he stared at them. He ranted about something before making several abominations rise.

"With my power, my abyss, I can create creatures of nightmares with even dust." He cackled.

"We don't have any magical power left." Lucy cried out as they all fell to their knee's, trembling. "Natsu!"

"It's no use Luce, I'm out." He said as he put his hand on her arm. "I'll protect you until my last breath."

A dark force suddenly landed in front of them. Noir was a light with her perfect chaos.

"I'll handle the demons." She said. "Magical power or no, we're Fairy Tail and Natsu, Dragon's never go down without a fight."

"What can you do against my demons?" Hades asked as Noir rammed her fist into one, absorbing it into her bodies.

"I don't have a specific element to absorb, so death, destruction and fear are what I eat." She said as she twisted, upper cutting another demon. "These things might give me useless power but I'll keep ripping them apart until I fall."

"Natsu! We can't let her fight alone!" Lucy shouted and the Fire Slayer nodded, stumbling to his feet.

"We'll destroy him." Natsu growled.

The moment when all hope was lost had come to pass, but then as Noir saw Team Natsu run forwards, putting everything that had left into a finally attack and she smiled.

Lucy and Wendy fell back, throwing Natsu forward. Gray and Erza kicked him, accelerating his speed.

He landed blow after blow, mere melee attacks beating down Hades as his demon creatures began to crack, and surged into Noir's body.

"Oh fuck." Nyx muttered as she watched Noir fall to the ground. "Look, what's with the tree wasn't it like timber before?"

All emblems began to light up, the feeling of magical power flooding into their body came as a welcome relief.

At that moment, Hades returned an attack of his own, falling back to cast a spell.

Laxus and Noir planted their fists into Hades, both determined to take him down.

At that moment, Lucy summoned Capricorn, who pummeled Hades. Erza let her swords take the pleasure of hurting this monster. Gray slashed him with Ice.

"Natsu, you're up."

In a beautiful combination of fire and lightning, Noir holding up a shield to protect the guild, Hades was finally defeated.

"I should have asked him who Alexander Colombia was." Noir said with a sigh.

"Who?" Natsu asked as he fell to his knees.

"A titan Slayer." Noir said. "I almost lost to him. His powers were of destruction and fear... He had forgone his morals..."

Laxus put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. "So, glad to see me?" He asked.

Noir fell to her knees in front of Lucy, taking her hands. "Lucy, I'm so sorry for leaving you. You look like hell." Noir said bluntly. "I still love you though, you are a spark of light in darkness."

Noir found herself fending off from being throttled by Laxus.

"Get off me or I'll make you see your worst nightmares!" Noir cried out as his hands enclosed her throat.

"You have to be able to look into my eyes to do that!" He growled as Lucy tried to pull him from the suffering slayer.

"Don't look now but there are a lot of angry enemies chasing after Carla, Lily and Happy." Nyx said.

"We don't have any magical power left." Erza said.

Noir began to cough and fell to the ground, suffering from lack of oxygen.

"And Laxus has just taken out our only chance." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Fuck you all." Noir wheezed.

"So Hades has fallen... along with our Guilds second strongest." They all turned to see the Master and the rest of the guild on the island.

"Laxus attacked me." Noir breathed out as she shuffled away from him, knowing that hitting on Lucy wasn't worth her neck but she did enjoy irking those around her.

"Wait, there's more of them?" One Grimoire solider asked.

"Look, master Hades has fallen!"

"Run." Master said, sending them all packing and running for the high seas. "Let's go back to camp."

"Aren't you going to finish me off boy?" Hades asked.

Noir stood. "I'll do it for you master, if that is your wish."

"No, he taught me many things over the years, I'll overlook what he did just this once, as long as he leaves and never comes back."

"I'll just come back, and destroy you and your pathetic guild."

Noir looked back at her guild and then to Hades. "I will kill you, it'll get more and more painful for every person you've hurt. I will rip you apart limb from limb."

"You should understand, your magic isn't exactly legal. Magic comes from the darkness."

Noir shrugged. "Magic isn't evil, no matter what sort of magic it is, magic can never be evil, it's only the user that is evil or not." She turned and walked away.

They reached base camp, and Noir sighed, sitting down on the outskirts. She sat with Laxus and Gildarts, but her mind was else where.

"So you screwed up and got kicked out?" Gildarts asked as he laughed.

"He has a major crush on Lucy." Noir said and Gildarts laughed harder.

"She's cute, didn't think she was your type." Gildarts said as he looked at the smoldering and blushing Lightning Slayer.

"I don't have a type." He grumbled. "Noir's the Apcolyptic Dragon Slayer."

"At least I'm open in my love for Lucy." Noir said, finding herself being throttled once again. "Don't attack me just because you can't be honest with how you feel."

"So, two slayers, after the same woman?" Gildarts asked. "Well Lucy is a lucky girl, she gets to pick."

"Natsu has a crush on her, he always gets aroused when he's close to Lucy." Noir said and Laxus began to try and crush her throat.

"Three?" Gildart asked, laughing.

"I can't breathe!"

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm not too keen on the chapter but its decent enough. **

**Okay, this question may or may not affect what happens in the story but if you were to ship Noir with someone, who would it be? I'm totally Noircy, but it's a LaLu ship. **


	14. Father and Daughter

**Hey Guys, hope you enjoy the new chapter! I've realised with writing on my phone, I have an even worse tendency to look over mistakes, so sorry in advance. Thanks to Nella Malfoy, who is just an amazing help! **

**FairyTail123: I know NoirCy ftw but LaLu is frickin awesome. **

**TessaJane: I see your point, there is a reason behind that. This chapter explores it ever so slightly. I'd say more but spoilers for the chapter :p**

**"**I'm going to go for a walk." Noir said, standing and stalking away, her hands deep into her pockets.

She looked back on her life, comparing Lucy to the friend she'd lost long ago, Noir came across the remarkable resemblance, both blondes with sweet brown eyes, both bubbly and happy.

"Elaine..." Noir let out a sigh. "I found that new friend you said I always would. Damn, I even found a family but... I'm having trouble opening up to them."

She knew her friend couldn't hear her, and Noir didn't believe in the after life but somewhere deep down she hoped Elaine was looking out for her from up there.

"I'll protect her, and them with my life but Elaine, sometimes it hurts to look at her, she reminds me so much of you."

Then a feeling of doom swept over her, a feeling of inpending danger. A roar echoed through the forest and she was set on edge.

Noir ran towards base camp, her body hadn't quite recovered but she needed to protect them there. That feeling, that noise, it could only be one thing.

"That's a dragons roar!" Wendy exclaimed as she looked around.

"Are you sure its not a thunder storm?" Lily asked as he put his paws over his ears.

The noise echoed around again. Louder this time, the ground shook and everyone looked around.

Before Noir could speak, Gildarts, Lucy, Happy and Natsu came running back.

"Is everyone alright?" Lucy asked.

"Can you hear that crazy noise?" Happy questioned.

Noir's eyes fell to Gildarts, she felt sorrow for him, she even felt guilty because of what happened to him.

"Yeah what is it?" Gray asked, just before Gildarts gripped his shoulder in pain, Cana and Natsu coming to his aid.

"My wounds are starting to burn like hell." He said and looked around, meeting Noir's eyes with a knowing look. She nodded and turned to the group.

"That is a Dragon." She said bluntly. "And he's getting close."

"Look up at the sky, something's coming this way!" Lily shouted and Noir's eyes flashed up.

"Give me strength" She whispered to herself before looking back to Fairy Tail. "I forbid any of you from attacking that Dragon, unless it is your only option."

"You and what authority?!" Natsu shouted at her and she grabbed his vest, forcing him to look into her angered eyes.

"As the second strongest in the guild, as a S-Class mage and as the superior Dragon slayer." She snarled.

"Fuck!" Gray shouted as he pointed a shaking finger to the sky.

"It is a dragon." Bixslow said and looked at Noir. "You're a Dragon Slayer?"

Noir looked up to see a large dragon, his base black, his front white and blue decorating his scales.

It landed in front of them all, its pure weight and size shaking the ground as it let out another terrifying roar. Noir grit her teeth, positioning herself in between the guild and the dragon.

"Compared to what Wendy and Natsu say about their dragons, this one looks so evil!" Happy exclaimed in panic.

"You're right, this is the most evil thing in existence."

"So are we going to fight it or what?" Natsu shouted.

"Fall back!" Noir shouted at them. "It's not safe."

"We can't Natsu, you don't understand, this isn't about winning or loosing, this is about getting away with our lives." Gildarts said as his eyes hardened. "And I'm not sure all of us are going to be lucky enough to do that."

It stomped its foot as it looked down.

"Come on, everyone run now." Gildarts shouted.

"I'm sorry." Noir whispered. "But I can't leave."

"What's it doing?" Lisanna shouted, as she clung to Mira.

Then it roared, the ground around it shook and bits of it flew back, the forest was flattened, desolated and wiped from existence. Everyone was pushed back.

When the dust settled there were only two things in their original position. Noir and the Dragon.

"No way." Natsu said. "The entire forest... Is gone."

"In just one roar... How strong is that thing?" Cana asked as Gildarts held her shoulder.

"Not just strong, he's evil pure and simple." Gildarts said, shaking his head.

"Noir?" Lucy said.

"Father... please leave." Noir said, the whole guild heard her, and stared at her in disbelief.

"He's just getting warmed up." Gildarts said to Noir. "Even if he's your dragon, I don't think he's going to just leave."

Noir gritted her teeth. "I don't want to fight you... I forgave you for killing my family, because despite who and what you are, you showed me kindness, raised me into a powerful wizard. I guess I was stupid to think you ever loved me Father."

"Noir will hold him back as long as she can, if you want to stay alive, get out of here." Gildarts shouted at the terrified group.

It flew up, it's great wings throwing pressure downwards at them.

"Hurry!" Gildarts shouted with the utmost urgency.

"The ships are that way!" Erza shouted. "Noir, are you coming with us?"

"Somebody has to attempt to hold him back." Noir said through gritted teeth. "Even if he's my old man, nobody even thinks about harming fairy tail and gets away with it."

They all began to run, leaving Noir alone in a battle she'd always hoped would never come to pass but her dragon, her father didn't seem interested in her in the slightest. It flew forwards, leaving Noir to run after it.

"Wendy, you know how to communicate with Dragons, don't you?" Carla asked.

"Anyone can, but this Dragon didn't come here to talk!" Wendy said, fear coating her voice.

The dragon landed, in front of Freed and Bixslow. It had cut of the escape route, fighting seemed to be Noir's only option.

"Apcolyptyic Dragon: Chains of Oppression!" From her hands came forth dark metal chains, wrapping around the thing she once called father's neck.

The success only lasted mere moment. It broke away from them. But it gave Freed and Bixslow enough time to retreat.

"Why us? Why are you doing this?" Wendy asked, tears streaming down her face.

"He views humans as insects, he won't talk, neither will he engage us in a true battle." Noir growled as she readied another spell.

True to her word, the dragon merely tried to stomp on the guild.

"Noir?" Lucy asked, as she clung to Laxus, fearful for what's to come. "What does he want?" Laxus tightened his arms around her, in his mind he knew that this was most likely the last time he could ever hold her.

"The world? To thwart humanity? Dinner?" Noir shook her head. "I do not know."

"Noir, your arm." Natsu said, and she looked down to see her tattoo on her left arm had curled tightly around her wrist.

"I don't know what that means..." She whispered.

"We're trapped!" Levy shouted. "What do we do?" She asked.

Natsu ran forth towards the dragon. His efforts were only thwarted as the dragon batted him out of the way as if he was a fly.

"... Commencing Dragon Slayer's Forbidden Art: My left hand is chaos, My right hand is destruction and my eyes are death, I am the end of this world. World Damnation." She said as she brought her hands together, her eyes becoming totally black.

A massive arcane circle appeared underneath the dragon they sky becoming black as dark power struck down from the heavens. The ground suddenly began to crack as red light spilled from it.

Everyone watched, she'd just condensed the power that could destroy the world into one small area. She began to fall, only to be caught by Gajeel and Levy.

The dust settled and the Dragon was still standing.

"W-What..." She murmured. "That was my strongest spell."

"Noir, can't you talk to him?" Lucy cried out and Noir shook her head, looking at her wrist.

"I'm sorry... I can't." she said as she stumbled forward. "Zeref... Is their anyway to kill him?" She whispered to herself as she raised an arm to the air.

"Everyone back!" The master shouted. "This spell isn't the only way Noir!"

She slowly brought her other arm up slowly in a circular motion and brought them down. She placed her arms together, index and little finger up. "Death Pillar." Black magic suddenly shot up towards the sky, slamming into the dragon. She fell to her knees, hands on the ground. "Isn't it ironic, they way we first met will be the last time we see each other."

The dragon roared in pain.

"Blame it on yourself, you forced me to learn all this magic!" She growled as the power intensified. "I don't care if I die, as long as I take you down with me. I will destroy you for daring to try and hurt Fairy Tail."

"Noir stop this madness don't kill yourself!" The master shouted.

"Noir!" Lucy cried out.

"Fuck..." She said as the pillar began to fade, leaving both alive. It was the glory of death magic, you'd die or you were fine, no in between. "I always thought, I was powerful enough to destroy you. I guess I'm a sorry excuse for a slayer."

He knocked her back, she slammed into the tree next to Natsu.

"You jerk! You'd attack your own daughter!" Natsu growled, readying to go for another attack.

The master stood in front of them, preventing another assault from the two slayers. He put his arm out, and began to glow with a yellow light, transferring into his Titan mode. He began to grapple with the Dragon, but only got pushed backwards.

"What are you doing?" Noir shouted as Mira and Erza helped her to her feet.

"Master, don't play the hero, the guild needs you!" Erza shouted. "Noir, can't you do anything?"

"Run!" Makarov shouted.

"He didn't die when I used death pillar!" Noir growled. "I'll fight but..."

Everyone nodded, swearing to fight to the bitter end.

"Will you shut up and take heed of your masters final wish?" The master roared as he got pushed further back.

"Are you kidding? I'm a dragon slayer this is what I was born to do." Natsu shouted, but his scarf was grabbed by Laxus and was pulled away.

Everyone began to run. Noir spared one final look back at the father she had once looked up to, and the man who had taken her in, became her family despite knowing exactly what she was.

"I'm sorry..." She said as she broke away from Mira and Erza, running to Wendy and lifting her into her arms. "I can't destroy Acnologia but I can protect the guild until I draw my final breath."

The sound of crashing echoed around them.

"I won't let you hurt my children!" His voice rang out.

Natsu broke away from Laxus, running back. Noir put Wendy down.

"Don't wait up for us." The purple haired slayer said as she followed Natsu.

They saw the master, smiling, his eyes closed as his soul began to fade into oblivion.

Then the dragon reared its ugly head, seeing Natsu, it whipped it's tail forward. Only to be met by a pyramid of earth that stopped his attack.

"We're getting Gramps back!" Natsu shouted as he jumped onto the back of the Dragon of the Apocalypse's back.

"Get back!" The master shouted and Noir laughed as she effortlessly jumped onto her father's head.

"Let me pay back every kindness you ever gave me Gramps." She said.

Ancologia twisted, trying to get the two slayers off him, and managed to throw the master back.

After the dust had calmed, Makarov was back to his usual size. Erza stood in front of him.

"You too Erza?" The master asked.

"Well I was down with the evacuation plan, but there are many others who would stay and fight." Laxus said. "I ain't letting the old guy take the fall."

Erza held out her sword. "Now attack!"

The guild launched themselves at the dragon in perfect harmony. Blow after Blow they landed on the dragon.

Noir landed next to Laxus, and looked at the master. "This was never yours or their fight. The reason you'd fight for me, despite this, is the reason I came back, the reason they came back."

Makarov began to tear up, wet streaks began to decorate his face. "You damn stupid kids." He shouted, but in his voice was pride.

Lightning began to run around Laxus's body, occasionally jumping off to shock Noir as she pulled the darker energies from around them into her body.

"Come on guys! Let's give it everything we've got!" Laxus shouted. "If you let lose on this guy and I shock him with a million volts of lightning, he'll learn to never mess with fairy Tail again."

Noir placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's if your attack hits first. First one to hit gets to ask Lucy out."

"Raging Bolt!"

"Death Shroud!"

It shocked Lucy to watch Laxus's and Noir's attack to begin to join in perfect harmony. A deadly unisons raid, and a partnership that could be considered unbeatable.

"Heaven's Wheel!"

"Super Freezing Arrow!"

"Water Nebula!"

"Solid Script: Fire bolt!"

"Now Sagittarius, Let him have it!"

Guild member after Guild member gave their most powerful attack, creating the most powerful unisons raid ever seen.

A ball, blue in colour, covered by lightning, glistening with death enveloped Ancologia.

"Seriously, we unloaded on this bastard, and he's still smiling?" Laxus growled out. "Let's see what you Dragon Slayers can do."

Noir didn't speak, but somewhere deep down in her heart she knew it would be pointless.

"Are you ready Natsu, Noir?"

The three other dragon slayers were flown up to over Ancologia. Noir staying on the ground, her eyes closed.

"Iron Dragon: Roar!"

"Sky Dragon: Roar!"

"Fire Dragon: Roar!"

"Apcolyptic Dragon: Roar!"

The four attacks became one, hitting the dragon head on. Noir never opening her eyes once.

"_Why Papa? You promised you'd always protect me. Why are you doing this?_" She projected her thought into his mind and it hurt, she got no answer.

He flew back, hitting the cliff behind him.

"Did that work?" Someone asked.

"Father used more power on me while we were training when I was nine." Noir said.

"She's right, he's not even using half as much power as when he attacked me." Gildarts said.

"He's playing with you." Noir explained.

"Why hasn't he just killed us already?!" Natsu shouted.

"Perhaps he didn't want to kill his daughter." Lucy said, and Noir shrugged. "Maybe he just wants you to come home."

"No." Noir said. "If he wanted that he'd kill everyone of you, it wouldn't matter if I got hit, I'd just go into stasis until my body had healed."

The ground shook as he burst through it, and flew up into the air. He watched them, before he began to breathe in water and air.

"Breath Magic!" Gajeel shouted.

"Defense Users, bring out your most powerful defense spells!" Erza shouted.

"I don't have time." Freed said.

Noir looked up and sighed. "My shield never held up against that attack."

"Script magic has a lot of defense spells that would be useful right now." Levy said.

"Think of one quick!" Bixslow demanded. "Everybody concentrate your magic onto Levy and Freed!" Lisanna called out.

"I'll lend you my shield, for whatever good it might do." Noir said.

"Everybody join hands!" Mira said as she took her brothers and her sisters hands.

Lucy began to cry, but Natsu grabbed her hand.

"Come on Lucy, we won't go down crying!" He said.

"Fairy Tail won't go down without a fight." She cried out, Gray took her hand.

"We've got to face our fears together, we'll show him we have a bond that can never be broken."

Juvia took Noir's and Gray's hands, smiling at both.

They all stood in a circle, holding each other hands.

Tears fell down cheeks as everyone smiled at each other, squeezing each other hands.

"For what its worth, thanks for being my family." Noir said.

"We're not going to die Violet!" Gajeel shouted at her.

"Yeah but my dignity has."

"Okay kids, let's go home to Fairy tail!" The master shouted.

"Back home to Fairy Tail!" They all said and a soft golden light began to pour from the middle of them.

"Ah fuck, light magic. This is going to hurt like a bitch." Noir sighed but then smiled, tears pouring down her cheeks. "_If these are my last moments, I'm glad I can spend them with you guys_."

Then the beam hit them, exploding the island and wiping it from existence.

"_Hey Papa, I forgive you." _

**Okay so thanks for reading, I'm wondering how many people saw the Acnologia being Noir's dragon coming. I know someone saw the Zeref being the one to take her immortality. But so many more twists and stuff to write.**

**Okay, this is concering not too far ahead in the story, do you guys want me to write the Grand Magic Games. There are three options and I guess combining 1 and 2 is an option, I suppose but... **

**1. I write about the GMG but Noir isn't involved in it.**

**2. I skip over the main event and then have a special event where the Dragon slayers (excluding Wendy and Cobra) fight on a 1v1 basis, to find out who's the strongest slayer (I'm flipping a coin to decide)**

**3. No writing, just a brief mention. **


	15. 237 30

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter. Thanks to Nella who helped me plan this out, I'm kinda busy so I rushed it a little bit but I think it's the longest chapter so far. I did post chapter 14 not too long after chapter 13 yesterday so I wasn't going to give you a chapter today because I've been so busy.**

Lucy raised a weary head and looked around with blurry vision. The green of the trees merged into one and the whole world seemed to spin around her. She could see three Noir's sitting next to her, and the noise of muffled sighing reached her ears. Her senses all seemed dull, as if she had been asleep for years, but that idea was ridiculous.

Lucy went to speak, but Natsu threw his arms around her, burying his face into her neck as his hold tightened.

"We're alive." He breathed, unable to believe it but pulled back smiling. "You're okay! I thought I'd never get to see you again but… the rescue team looks so old."

Lucy laughed, hugging him back. "Yeah, I thought we wouldn't survive that…" She shook her head with a smile. "I shouldn't doubt the power of Fairy Tail.  
Noir stood, her lilac eyes flickering around the area as she looked for Nyx, the exceed barrelled into her but Noir stood fast, and Nyx just sat on her shoulder, sensing her friend and partner's uneasiness.

"I'm leaving the guild." Noir announced to no one in particular, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she fell silent, her eyes burning with cold fury and need for revenge.

Lucy felt her heart stop beating suddenly, a few moments passed before she could breathe, the whole world came into focus but it seemed so cold. Noir had been in the guild for a few years, longer than Lucy either way, her power was unmatched and yet, here she was, planning to leave without even offering an explanation.

A young blonde girl, shimmering with a gold aura walked past them. Lucy saw Noir visibly tense as the girls eyes met hers. It was a silent conversation but as far as the celestial mage could see, Noir was unyielding, it looked like Noir would leave and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"When the Dragon attacked, I was able to convert the bonds of trust and friendship between your guildmates into magical power." She said, even though she addressed the guild, her eyes remained on Noir, who looked down, her eyes cold, unforgiving as she glared down at the earth that lay beneath their feet.

"That's the first master, Mavis." Natsu whispered to Lucy as he put his arms around her shoulders, resting his head on top of hers.

"The bonds were so strong that Fairy Sphere was activated." Mavis looked around at everyone as they smiled, hugged and laughed, all except Noir. Mavis's eyes again fell to Noir, sorrow filling them as she sensed the inner battle the slayer was facing. "It is one of the three grand fairy spells. It is an absolute defense spell, capable of protecting the guild from all manner of evil. Those inside the sphere were in a suspended state. It's been seven long years but the spell has finally been lifted.

Makarov gave the brightest smile, standing and looking at Mavis. "My word, to think we were saved by Fairy Tail's Founding Master." He said as he looked around at his children, even he couldn't help but notice Noir's sour state, but he saw Lucy take her hand and squeeze it, Noir looking down at Lucy and giving her a small smile.

The founding master just shook her head, laughing gently. "I used what little magic I had left to convert your bonds into magic power." She said as she began to ascended into the sky, her golden aura intensifying. "Your conviction and friendship is what called forth the sphere. You should be proud of the guild you've built, they're wonderful." She smiled, proud and happy, tears of pure joy sliding down her cheek before she disappeared.

"I hate to rain on this parade but I'm leaving the guild." Noir said to the third master with an indifferent look.

It surprised everyone, the person who was willing to give her all to save them was just going to leave, just like that. It didn't just surprise Lucy, she knew no matter how many times she heard it, she could never come to terms with it, but it also hurt, it felt like someone was ripping apart her heart. Noir, despite all her flaws and the little time she'd known Lucy, had managed to make a way deep into her heart, becoming a treasured friend, and even the possibility of losing that felt like someone had just taken a knife to her.

"It's not your fault what happened child." Makarov said, and Noir sat down next to him with a sigh, looking to the clear blue sky. She was still taller than him, despite sitting.

"I know, it's just the magic I posses, who I am and… the thing that attacked you was my Father. I don't belong in a guild, maybe if I stay away from you, he won't hurt you. I'm not strong enough to protect you, I couldn't even put a scratch on him!" Her voice was tight and pained, her breath laboured as she gripped the fabric of her shorts in frustration. Lucy couldn't help herself, she broke away from Natsu, throwing her arms around Noir's middle and hugging her tight, whispering that she wasn't going to let go until Noir promised to stay.

Erza laughed, clamping her hand on Noir's shoulder. "You became the second strongest mage in Fairy Tail with earth magic alone, and you risked everything, even your very life to protect us. We don't care what magic is in you, it's about what's in your heart."

Gildarts placed his hand, a lot more gently than Erza had, on Noirs other shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Even if your foster father is pure evil, you are not, you belong in Fairy Tail, surrounded by people who know the lengths you'll go to just to keep your friends safe."

Gajeel flicked her forehead. "It wouldn't be the same without you Violet, how is Lily going to prove he's the superior Exceed if you and Noir are off frolicking?"

Mira placed loving hands on Noir's back, with an even more loving smile on her face. "I remember watching you about to sacrifice yourself for us, when you didn't succeed, I felt so glad, even though I knew we probably wouldn't make it."

Juvia knelt by Lucy, placing her hand on Noir's arm. "It's fuzzy but I know you were the one who protected me from Zeref's death spell, if you weren't there, I would have died and I'll always be grateful. You care for us, love us as your family. I don't care if you're one of the strongest dark mages to roam this land."

Lucy felt something wet fall onto her head, and looked up to see tears of happiness, tears of thankfulness roll down Noir's cheeks. Lucy smiled up at Noir, and the slayer smiled back. Her eyes bright as she put her arms around the celestial mage.

"I won't leave." Noir said into Lucy's neck. "But I promise I'll get stronger, I'll need help and I can't think of anyone better than all of Fairy Tail to help me." She whispered.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted. "I'll fight with you everyday!"

Laxus hit him around the head with a sigh. "She didn't mean it like that."

"Hey Lucy?" Noir said "Thank you, for everything."

Makarov felt his heart melt, the kindness his children had just shown, the love they felt for their family had no rival and the fact they refused to judge Noir.

Laxus then appeared behind her, hitting her on the back of the head. "That's for even thinking of leaving. Fairy Tail is family, you'd hurt them by leaving and you'd hurt yourself." He stated.

Noir jumped up, knocking all those around her back as she turned to face Laxus. "You just wanted to hit me because I got further with the lass you want just by being here!"

"Lightning Dragon: Roar!"

"Apocalyptic Dragon: Chains of Oppression!"

Makarov shook his head before shouting. "You two are so grounded when we get home!"

Lucy laughed as she watched them battle it out, not showing any signs of stopping, making the third master sigh.

"Hey, I want to fight Noir!" Natsu shouted.

"Not Now! Laxus and Noir shouted as their attacks became punches, exchanging them constantly.

- After The Journey Home -

A dark shadow loomed over the four Twilight Ogre guild members. They didn't notice as it grew closer and larger, not until it was too late.

To call the fight the shadow laid down onto the Twilight Ogre members a brawl would be totally incorrect, it was more of a very brief beating, leaving the Twilight Ogre members running for the hills.

"Noir!" Someone shouted. "I can't believe you didn't let me show them who's boss!"

"That's because she wanted the Guild to still be intact." A female voice said.

As the shadows lifted from the door, all eyes widened as they saw the lost Fairy Tail Members.

"You'd think they've seen a ghost." Noir said as she leant on Lucy's shoulder with a slight smirk. "Wonder if they'll jump if I say boo."

"We'll need a bigger guild." The Third Master said as he looked around.

"What happened?" Macao asked. "You haven't aged a day.

"You're one to talk, you look like you've aged several decades." Natsu said as he tugged Macao's mustache.

"Well…" The Third master began as he recited the epic tale of their adventure, choosing the leave certain points out, but even so, when he'd finished, everyone looked at the lost members in awe. "That's about it." He said with a shrug.

"Wait, you're telling me we have four Dragon Slayers in the guild, five if you count Laxus?" Macao asked in surprise as Noir smirked.

"Five out of six is pretty good, right?" Noir said and Macao looked to the side.

"Five out of eight." He whispered, Noir choosing to ignore this statement turned to Lucy.

"You should stay round my house tonight!" Noir said, earning a glare from Laxus. "It'll be fun and after all we went through, I could really do with the company."

"Thanks." Nyx murmured sarcastically.

"Sure." Lucy said

- The Next Day -

The Guild was lively, everyone still excited to see each other again. Talking about what they had missed, what happened on the island, it was strange, only a day ago the Guild was almost empty, and usually almost silent. Laughter now filled every corner as the no longer lost members were just glad to be home.

Noir was hugging Nyx, as the cat tried to scramble from Noir's loving arms. The shower of affection was only due to their almost demise, but the Exceed hated it either way. Lucy sat next to them, smirking at the show as she talked about general things.

Noir shifted, feeling a death glare being imprinted on the back of her skull, she glanced behind her to see Laxus probably wishing she'd drop dead, or something along those lines. She offered him a smile before answering Lucy's question before realising, that perhaps she could have some fun.

"Hey Lucy." Noir said. "I know we've only just got back, but I think you should go talk to the Thunder God Tribe about restarting your training soon. I'm going to be starting soon as well but as much as I'd love to train with you, training with other Dragon Slayers is my best option. Remember, Laxus is human, and has feelings even though he likes to hide the fact, remember to say hi and talk to him." She said as she wondered if she was turning into Mira. All things considered, if Laxus and Lucy did become a couple, flirting with Lucy would drive Laxus to the point of insanity, and as dangerous as it sounded, it also sounded pretty fun to see.

"Oh okay, if you're going to get stronger, I'll do my best to get much stronger as well." Lucy said, determined as she got up and walked over to the Thunder God Tribe.

Noir smirked as she watched Laxus's eyes widen in shock as Lucy approached them. He looked over to Noir and she just shrugged, smirking and turning away.

"I hope to god he doesn't blow it." She said to herself as Mira appeared right next to Noir, any closer and the woman would be right in her lap.

"So… You're trying to hook up Laxus and Lucy?" She asked. "I totally agree, they'd be so cute together and picture the babies!"

"No…" Noir said as she edged further and further away from Mira. "I just want Lucy to get back to training." Noir defended as Mira just came closer.

"I knew you had an inner matchmaker!" Mira squealed as she threw her arms around Noir as she looked around. "Evergreen."

"Elfman?" Noir said, and then clamped her hand over her mouth, realising what she had just done, and it horrified her but Mira just squealed in delight.

"We're going to be the best of friends!" Mira said with a bright smile before frowning. "It's like a love triangle."

Noir held her hands up. "I don't like Lucy that way, I know I flirt with her-" She was cut off by Mira waving her to silence.

"No, Natsu, Lucy and Laxus."

"You saw that too? I wasn't to sure but I don't think Lucy likes Natsu in that way." Noir said as Mira smiled again

"Talking about romantic feelings, anyone special in your life?"

"Other than people who bring me food, there isn't anyone." Noir said with an indifferent shrug.

"We have to find you someone!" Mira announced. "You deserve some love and happiness!"

Noir dropped to her knees in front of the sitting take over mage, taking her hands in her own and pressing butterfly kisses across her knuckles, making the she-devil blush.

"No matter who you might find me, they'll never be as beautiful as your heart, or make me as happy as your smile does." Noir declared as Mira watched her dreamily, caught in Noir's trap, forgetting anything about finding Noir a boyfriend. "You are the north star to my wandering traveler."

Within moments, a book came down on Noir's head, knocking the slayer to the floor. Makarov stood behind her, looking rather annoyed.

"We do not need another Guild Playboy since Loke decided to turn all his love to Lucy." The Master announced, smacking her again just for good measure.

The doors flung open and five figures stood in the shadows, cloaking their faces from view. Noir stood up, rubbing her head as she looked around, dazed.

"It seems the rumours are true." One of them said.

"Who are these bozos?" Elfman asked.

"I think I know you they are." Mira said.

"They smell like Lamica Scale." Noir said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Judging by how their magic resonates on the earth, I assume the Ice Mage is Lyon, the only Female is Sherry, the Taller one is Jura, The child is Yuka and the last one is Toby." She winced as she pressed down on her head. "I never liked the smell of Lamica Scale's guild hall."

"Blue Pegasus and Lamica Scale helped look for you much longer than anyone else did."

"We appreciate it." Erza said.

"Well, I guess we owe you one." Gray said with a rather indifferent shrug.

Lyon chuckled. "I'd love to take you up on that, but I've now got seven years on you and I'm not the kind of guy who takes advantage of children.

Gray let out a sigh. "Yeah rub it in." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"He said we owe you one, I'd like to point out I have around five years over Gray." Noir said with a scowl. "So if there is anything you desire, don't hesitate to ask." She said, but her words were cold, and unwelcoming, daring him to ask for something but he didn't rise to the challenge.

Sherry walked to Lucy, giving her an awkward hug before she sat down, and began to talk. "It hasn't been all bad since you've been gone, Lamia Scale has climbed the ranks to Fiore's second best guild." She said, pride practically dripping off her before she turned to Lucy. "No hard feelings, right Lucy?"

The blonde celestial mage, being Lucy, didn't get the slightly antagonising tone in Sherry's voice and paused a moment in thought. "Second huh, who's the best? Blue Pegasus?"

Toby jumped up. "Oh yeah, real funny!" He shouted as he began to rage.

Yuka sighed. "Toby, you're embarrassing yourself again."

Jura placed a hand on Noir's and Gray's shoulders. "Now, Toby's wild rant aside, we're just glad to have you back with us."

"That's right!" Toby said, magically calming down.

"You're an earth mage, right?" Noir asked Jura and he nodded. "I am too, sort of…" Her voice trailed off before she smiled. "I don't think I've ever met another Earth Mage before."

Jura laughed. "Well I'm glad to meet you." He said and shook her hand. "But if I may ask, what do you mean sort of?"

"Doom and Gloom over here is has more than few tricks up her sleeve, up until recently, we thought she was just an Earth mage." Gray said.

"There's no just about being an earth mage!" Noir said in frustration.

Jura put his hand on her shoulder. "I am going to go talk to Makarov, then I'll happily come back and discuss earth magic with you, I assume you'd like some tips?" He asked and she nodded.

Lyon looked around the room and his eyes fell to Juvia, in a moment he was in front of her, holding shoulders. "I never believed in true love until now!" He declared and Noir sighed as Juvia looked scared, shuddered and looked like she was ready to run.

Noir pushed Lyon out of the way before she took Juvia's hands in her own as she stared into the water mages eyes.

"You're eyes are blue like the ocean and I find myself lost at sea." Noir breathed, Juvia stared up at the slayer, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"N-Noir…" Juvia stuttered and blushed.

"The rain is a truly beautiful thing, it melts away all the sorrows in my heart and leaves me with a sense of joy." Noir whispered, making Juvia's blush darken.

Gray watched them, and ran his hand through his hair. "She's doing that to piss Lyon off." He stated as many members of the guild watched the three. Juvia seemed to be lost in Noir's eyes as the slayer whispered sweet nothings to her. Lyon on the other hand looked like he was about to throttle Noir.

"The sun was not meant for people like me. People like me were meant for the rain." Noir offered a sweet and soft smile as Juvia melted onto the floor, sighing dreamily.

Gray didn't miss the look Noir gave Lyon out of the corner of her eye, or the way they sparkled with mischief.

"I demand a duel!" He shouted in frustration as Noir help her hands up.

"I couldn't help myself from complimenting such a beautiful person." Noir said, her face purely serious bit inside she was enjoying watching Lyon get worked up. "If I offended you in an way, I offer my humblest apologies." She held out a hand. "Please accept my apology, all I desire is your forgiveness."

"S-sure?" Lyon said, confused as he shook her hand, unsure of what else to do.

"I must take my leave." She said as she walked away, running her hand through her hair. She sat next to Lucy, and was hit in the shoulder.

"Stop playing with girls hearts!" Lucy growled.

In the distance they heard. "Noir-sama is so dreamy."

Noir remained silent as she just let that sink in, realising what she might have just got herself into before smirking. "Well I can't help that all the ladies love me." She took Lucy's hand and kissed it. "Do not get jealous Lucy you'll always have a special place in my heart."

Laxus zapped her.

"It's just a shame I'm straight." Noir said and shook her head with a shrug. "I can never put my talents into practise."

Lyon slammed his hands down on the table in front of her. "Teach me how you made Juvia swoon over you." He demanded and Noir raised an eyebrow.

"One cannot simply be taught that art, it is a skill and needs to be practised often." She said. "Perhaps at a later date I can tell you some pointers but you're interrupting me." She said, with a slight scowl.

"Interrupting what?" Lucy said, a dark aura raising around her as Noir stood.

"Running away." Noir said as she quickly moved to the other side of the guild and Lyon looked at Lucy, rather scared himself.

"We're very good friends." Lucy said as she turned to talk to Laxus.

At the other side of the guild, Noir's world began to crash down around her, as she sat in a corner, realising something horrific. "I'm fucking thirty years old!" She said in disbelief.

Those near her turned to see the mage glaring at the ground, a dark purple aura coming off her as they edged away.

"When did I get so old?" She asked herself.

"Age is only a number." Natsu said, moving to pat her on the back, but suddenly dark chains wrapped around him and made him topple over onto the floor as she looked up with a dark look in her eye.

"Do you want to die?" She asked and Natsu, surprising everyone in the guild, shrieked in fear as he rolled away from her, the chains wrapped around him.

The corner of the guild slowly began to crack and fade, as if time was accelerating around her.

"That's the Apocalyptic Dragon Slayer." Makarov said as he sipped his drink. "She's turning the area around her into an apocalypse."

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Jura asked.

The master laughed. "You're looking at possibly the strongest mage to walk these lands, it's better to let her sulk than even try to get involved."

"Come on Violet, it's not that bad." Gajeel said as Noir stood, planting her fist into his gut as it glowed with her chaotic colours, before she sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and continued to sulk.

"Noir, you can't just-" Levy stopped as Noir's death glare met her eyes. At that moment, Noir was a demon from hell and Levy was little more than prey.

"Age doesn't matter, it's your prowess in battle." Erza declared, just before a ball of dark energy hit her, knocking her flying.

"I am twenty three not thirty!" She shouted at the guild before going back to sulking.

Lucy sighed, walked up to Noir and grabbed her by the ear, pulling her out of the guild as everyone stared at them, sweat dropping.

"Hey Luce, wait up. I wanted to fight Noir!" Natsu shouted, trying to struggle free of the chains that held him.

**Not much action in this chapter, it's kind of a filler I suppose but I hoped you enjoyed.**

**I haven't really got anything to say or ask but to avoid any confusion, Noir is a straight character, not homosexual in the slightest, she just has issues. I say that but I am totally for a Noircy Ship. The ship for the minute is Noir x Anyone, on the basis she can get on someone's nerves by hitting on a person. **

**If there are any questions or suggestions, feel free to PM me or Review. **


	16. My Sins

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I had writers block and I'm still off my A Game. (I'm not at my best). But I like this chapter either way, we get to venture into Noir's past ever so slightly. But seriously, my special thanks today is for AMmis, Altairis Vouge and of course Nella Malfoy**

**TessaJane: Yeah, she is, but Noir does it to annoy people, Loke did it because he thought he was it (I think anyway). Elaine wasn't Noir's sister, but they're like best friends who might as well be sisters**

**FairyTail123: I feel kinda bad, everyone's used to my update everyday, but as long as they're within a few days of each others, it's fine, right?  
**

**FaithIsAccidental: I know this person IRL and I'm not translating the damn Japanese**

**Guest: I've decided that I'm going to pick and chose events from GMG, but also have the second option.**

**AMmis: Something like that, yeah**

In a lonely and dark corner of Fairy Tail Guild, the noise of sniffing echoed around it as the aura of self pity hung in the air like a bad smell. A Slayer lay sat with her head on a worn rectangular table, pushed into the corner, she traced a finger along the grains on that tabling, sniffing and sulking. Lilac eyes bore into the wall as she watched it, bored, not daring to turn around as she could feel a glare being imprinted into her skull, and this time it wasn't Laxus. It was the bright and kind Celestial Mage, Lucy, who was extremely annoyed with Noir's antics. After a long 'conversation' mostly involving Lucy shouting at the poor slayer, Noir was too scared to go up against this wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Noir!" Natsu shouted as he landed in the seat next to her, unaware of her shuffling her chair away from him. "So you sound like you know Zeref? He seems kinda cruel, and if he knew you he was a jackass for not talking to you. I mean seriously, how hard is it to say hi and ask how you've been?" He asked, she heard the chair creaked as he sat back, probably thinking. She could hear the rusty cogs in his head turn but she could only sigh.

"Shut up." She mumbled, but of course, the resident salamander either didn't hear her or didn't pay attention as he continued.

"Acnologia seemed like a total jerk, he's your dad, right? He should have been glad to see you, I guess he's nothing like Igneel is, Igneel was a great dad. One of those strict but kind dads, he only wanted what was best for me and trained me so I was prepared for the world."

"I will hurt you, and I will feel no regret." She growled at him, sitting up so that she could glare at him with cold eyes.

"How do I even begin to describe how powerful they are?" Natsu asked and Noir just kept glaring. "Lucy is seriously weak up against them, god she'd die in minutes." Although Natsu had the best intentions, about to go onto say that he'd protect Lucy for the rest of his life and then some, Noir snapped.

Her chair fell to the ground as she shot up. She growled, showing sharp canines and white teeth, before throwing a deadly punch at the other slayer. It sent him flying backwards. through the wall, through several houses, and Noir only glared at the pile where he had landed.

The dust didn't have time to settle, leaving the air hazy as he jumped up. "I'm all fired up!" He shouted.

"Come at me then." She growled, moving into a defensive stance.

He laughed. "I've been waiting for this since I found out you were a slayer!"

"It won't be a long wait before you lose."

He launched himself forwards, running full speed to Noir.

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" He shouted as his fist became engulfed in flames. His fist connected with Noir's stomach. Everyone stared at them as Natsu pulled back, seeing Noir's smirk. His eyes widened in shock, she should be keeled over in pain.

Just where he'd hit was a shield. The white ethereal colour glowing faintly. The arcane glyphs seemed to move around ever so slightly. She chuckled as her hair fell in front of her eyes, before returning the punch with equal force.

Natsu held his arms up, protecting his body but was still knocked back a few feet. He shook off the pain quickly as he smiled at her, not disappointed. They stood at a stand off, neither moving to attack just yet, but prepared to do so at a moments notice.

Noir wasn't stupid, she knew Natsu was reckless, he could win by his careless nature, and his lack of concern for his well being. It was almost like he didn't value life, as if it was just a game to be won. She'd lost her value for life the moment she realised her immortality was but a curse, but he only had a limited time on this earth, how could he not care for his own safety.

"So Noir, how do you know Zeref?" Natsu asked.

"He was my teacher and friend." She responded.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" His body was set alight as he moved back and then rushed forwards. He stopped suddenly, not connecting with Noir's body.

A great earth wall stood before him, and then the ground began to shake, it was consumed by the earth once more. Leaving clear evidence across the ripped up floor it was once there.

He rubbed his head, grumbling as Noir sighed.

"You're not going to win, why try?" She asked and Nastu smirked.

"We won't know that until we finish this fight." He said as his took a step back. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow."

Suddenly the flames on his elbow snuffed out, and no matter how much he tried, they wouldn't relight. Noir watched him with vague disinterest as he tried to figure out what was happening. He didn't notice how the small area around them began to rapidly age, the table began to rot, the chair's collapsing and the floor cracking, the wall began to fall and crumble and all the minor life in close proximity died.

"You're in a miniature apocalypse. There is no warmth." She said, taking hold of his chin. "No light, no fire." She made him look her dead in the eye. "The one thing about me, that made me so special to Acnologia, is that I can create an apocalypse world wide, I can take over the world and kill anyone I deem unworthy. Then the worst part is, one this spell has been cast, the world is mine to control. So if I say no fire, there is no fire. If I say no life, everything will die."

"There's always a catch." Natsu said and Noir sighed.

"My catch was paid in full. Acnologia slew 15 villages to make sure there was no catch for me. Now everyday I work to repent for every death he caused for me, I won't stop until I am finally cleansed of the guilt." She said, snarling slightly. "If you wish to fight, fight like you have a purpose. People who just want the thrill of the battle sicken me."

She let go and he took a step back, staring at her. "If you're so valuable to Acnologia, stay away from Lucy. I don't want her dying because he came after you!" He growled out as he threw numerous fire lit punches at her, each one angrier and stronger than the last.

She stood there, taking every hit before he eyes locked onto his. "Truthful stare." All of his deepest and darkest secrets rose to the top of his mind, revealing themselves to Noir, she frowned as she took a step back, a little battered, a little bruised but ready to fight.

"Lucy is my best friend, my partner, and my everything." He growled at her. "I will never forgive you if you get her hurt. Fire Dragon's crushing fang." A fire lit hand came swiping at her.

She took a step back, avoiding it before she caught his wrist. "Do you fear that Igneel has abandoned you and will never come back? Do you fear that Lucy will become the mate of a Slayer that is not you?" She whispered. "Apocalyptic Dragon's Endless Nightmare." She whispered and he fell, hitting the floor as he held his head, his worst nightmares coming alive in his mind. "End." And with her words they were gone.

"What do you fear?" He shouted at her and she laughed and shrugged. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Apocalyptic Dragon's Perfect Chaos!" The flames that were spewed for suddenly stopped in mid air, they hung their for many moments before they just vanished. The only proof they were once their was the scorch marks around the two slayers.

"Do you two have no concern for those around you?!" The heard someone shout, both wincing as they turned to see an extremely angry Lucy. In fact angry wasn't a strong enough word to describe how she looked, she was livid, and about to kill the two Slayers that watched demon Lucy arise.

"He started it." Noir said as she looked down at the ground, already pitying herself.

"You're older than him, you should know better!" Lucy said, smacking Noir across the head, the Slayer just sniffed. "And you!" She shouted, whirling on Natsu. "Stop challenging others to fight and stop wrecking everywhere you go. I've had it up to here with only getting half pay because you can't contain your damn destructive habits."  
"Lucy, chill." Noir said, putting her hands on the angry blonde's shoulders. Moments later Nyx came flying in, dumping a load of bricks on top of an unsuspecting Natsu and flew off. "So worth it…" Noir laughed as Natsu walked off dazed, dizzy and confused.

"You're so Immature!" Lucy shouted and the Slayer turned cold eyes to her, the laughing stopped and the whole guild turned silent.

"You should go visit your father." Noir said as she walked away. "He hasn't seen you for seven years. It must be nice to have a dad."

Lucy stared after Noir, Noir was the one who was supposed to feel bad, she'd wrecked part of the guild. Instead Lucy felt horrible inside, deciding Noir must have not had a childhood, and her Immaturity was her just trying to enjoy the smaller things in life. If she was honest, that didn't make her feel any better either, but Noir was Noir, she'd always get through things, no matter how bad they seemed.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Laxus with a no expression.

"No one knows anything about Noir's childhood. The most we understand now is that Acnologia raised her, but killed her parents when she was small." Laxus offered. "She doesn't want pity, just understanding."

"How am I supposed to understand a person who was raised by a Dragon who just wants to see the world burn?" Lucy asked, shaking her head.

"Understand what she wants with her life." Laxus said. "I have a feeling Natsu might know. I couldn't hear what she was saying but strong feelings came off from her when she was talking in the fight."

Lucy's eyes fell to the desolate and void of life corner of the guild. It scared her that someone could posses such a power, but then it didn't, it was Noir who wielded this power and the Noir she knew, would never do anything to harm the world. She wanted, or at least Lucy though Noir wanted, to live a normal life.

"You are very powerful." Jurra said as Noir came and sat down beside him, resting her arm on the counter as she watched the guild.

"I gave into my emotions." She said simply. "I shouldn't let words get to me."

"Isn't that what makes us all human? Our flaws and how words, despite not being weapons, can hurt more than the most powerful sort of magic." He asked her and she shrugged.

"Isn't it mortality, the fact that all humans have a short life, the make a human a human?" She asked, looking down at the wooden floor.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked and she shrugged.

"There are many things I don't even know about myself." She said with a slight smirk. "How could I tell you something I, myself, do not know?"

"Avoiding the question isn't going to get you anywhere." Jura said but she just shrugged again.

"Is Earth Magic about power or skill?" She asked suddenly.

"A little bit of both." He said.

"Hmm… I'm fine with just sheer power."

Jura stood and looked at the Slayer. "Then lets see who's right, my skill and power against your pure power."

At that same moment, Lucy was dragging the still dazed Natsu with her to go visit her father, only to return home with a broken heart and Natsu growling at anyone who came near her.

"Hey Noir?" Lucy asked sadly as she approached the lone Slayer who was reading some worn book.

"Yeah?" Her words were questioning, and Lilac eyes quickly become concerned as Lucy flopped down beside her, resting her head on Noir's shoulder.

"My dad… he's gone." Lucy whispered, as if she wasn't able to believe it.

"You mean gone as in left the country or gone as in… you know, to a better place?" Noir asked and Lucy just sighed at the lack of tact.

"My dad's dead…"

"Oh…" Noir said as she put the book down. "Despite what everyone thinks, Acnologia wasn't a bad dad, he just wasn't a great one."

"My dad… he rejected me after mother died but then he wanted to reconnect with me, but then I went missing for 7 years. He probably spent those years thinking I didn't want anything to do with him." Lucy sniffed and cuddled into Noir's bare arm.

"It wasn't your fault, it was my dad's fault." Noir said. "Our childhoods were sort of similar in a way, but at the same time, they couldn't be anymore different."

"How?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we both lost our parents. You lost your mother, and then at the same time you dad, probably because he saw her in you and it was painful." Lucy was about to say something but Noir shushed her. "It always goes two different ways, your dad rejected you for looking like your mother, I accepted you because you looked like a friend, who was practically my sister."

"What was she called?" Lucy asked as Noir ran her hand through the Celestial mages blonde locks with a reminiscent smile.

"Elaine, she had brown eyes like you and the same coloured blonde hair. You both share the happy and forgiving personality, and the ability to make me smile despite myself." Lucy saw a tear trickle down Noir's cheeks. "She was an air mage, we used to fight all the time, I always thought the earth was cooler, she disagreed and said it was the air but in retrospect, together we made a formidable team, no where was safe when we fought together. We were opposite, a lot like we are now."

"Am I a replacement?" Lucy asked, her eyes filling with sadness.

Noir shook her head. "No, you have something she doesn't have, and I would never trade you for her."

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's many things but mainly, my thanks." Lucy sat up and looked at Noir, confused.

"I only became friends with Elaine because I saved her life. I was more than happy to do my duty as a guild member and help you get enough money for your rent and then use you for a mission that won't be happening anymore but… you wanted to be my friend." Noir shook her head in disbelief. "Why would anyone, knowing who I am, want to be my friend?"

Lucy just stared at Noir before hugging her and hugging her tightly. No words were spoken, father's forgotten as they just held each other. Glad to have each other, knowing that even if the world was against them, they'd have someone to lean on, someone at the end of the day who would pat them on the shoulder, saying everything will be alright.

"Hey Lucy?" Noir whispered. "Acnologia was once a good man, he showed it while he was raising me but… I'd do anything to have him back but there's no way it'll ever happen. I destroyed that chance the moment I ran away."

"I ran away too." Lucy said with a giggle. "But If I had stayed, I'd be married to some fat rich guy."

"I'd be on my way to destroying the world." Noir said with a sigh and then laughed. "Did your dad get others to look after you unless he needed you?"

"Yeah, I was practically raised by my servants." Lucy said with a sigh, though it was happy, even without her father, she must have had a happy life.

"I had Zeref." Noir whispered. "He was the one who taught me all my magic that isn't Slayer magic, he might seem like a sissy at times, but he was such a mean teacher. I couldn't get death orb right so he took away my banana smoothies, and wouldn't let Nyx play with me until I managed to finally get it right."

"How mean." Lucy said with a smile. "Dad wouldn't let me learn magic."

"Acnologia, if he had the time, would have made me learn all the magic." Noir said as she shook her head, laughing. "I would officially have been the strongest mage to ever roam the lands, if my head hadn't exploded from all the knowledge."

"It doesn't work that way." Lucy said as she pulled back. "Unless Zeref…"

Noir nodded. "I drove him insane though. He hates tomatoes, you know, I used to slip them into his food all the time, but there was nothing he could do about it because Dad would have destroyed him."

"Do you have any good memories?" Lucy asked.

"Despite it all, Dad used to lift me up when I fell, hugged me until the tears went away and then clean the wound." She sighed. "It's weird, I know Dad's soft side and all you've seen is his psycho lets kill everybody side."

"He reminds me of someone."

"Nyx." They said together.

"I'm going to go now." Lucy said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya." Noir said as she picked her book back up, beginning to read once again.

Two moments later it was plucked out of her hands by an Ice Mage.

"Yo, Frosty, hand the book back and I'll let you escape with your life." Noir said as she glared at Lyon.

"You said that you owed us one, I think I'll take that offer now. How do you get a girl to like you?" He asked as he sat down opposite her, book out of her reach.

She let out an exaggerated sigh, using her arm to prop up her head as she glared at him, hoping to scare him off but alas, to no avail. "You've got to appeal to them, you can't just declare your love."

Lyon's brow creased in thought, she could practically hear the cogs turning in his brain as he contemplated her words. "What do you mean?"

"Look, if I was hitting on you, and I compared you to fire, would that work?" He shook his head slowly, not sure where she was going with this. "But if I appealed to you being an Ice mage saying…" She sat up straight as she did that little hand gesture people did when looking for a word. "I can't think of anything…" She offered him a bright smile though. "It's just that Ice has this natural beauty that nothing can compare to, it's amazing how it can be shaped into many different things."

She didn't notice him watching her, mulling over her thoughts about Ice. It was true that he agreed with her, but he thought only Ice Mages shared this opinion, other's disliked ice for it's coldness or it's danger, but here she was, saying it was beautiful.

"Your eyes have to mean what you say. It's the first place anyone will look, so if you even have the smallest amount of doubt in them, they'll know." She said, as she leant across the table, and tilted his head so was slightly to the right. "You need to look shy, it doesn't work with all woman but quite a few adore it."

He almost rubbed the spot she'd touched, it was so warm against his cold skin. it was safe to say that this woman confused him, she'd threaten murder but then as soon as she was talking to him, she was all smiles and looked like she wouldn't harm a fly, never mind slaughter a person.

"Pick up lines are a good way to break the ice, but too many might make them slap you, and the cruder ones might get you a kick in the crotch." She said. "Like I said before, you need to appeal to them, compare them to something like, your perfection can only be rivaled by a master ice sculpture. Announcing your love straight away is a pretty bad idea, you'll just scare them off."

"So you're saying I have no chance with Juvia?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I'm not one to give verdict. Maybe she saw it in your eyes that you weren't sincere on the feelings, perhaps she believes it's just a phase." She offered another shrug. "I know how to make people love me, I don't know how to tell if someone is in love with someone else and even so, it's not true love, it's more like lust or adoration. This will only work if they have latent feelings of love for you."

"... How do I know?" He asked.

"Considering she's all over Gray, I'm going to have to say no, I think her hearts with the resident Ice Mage." She offered him a smile though. "You'll meet somebody, everybody does, it all falls down upon you if you act upon it or not."

"Oh…" He said, his boat well and truly sunk.

She yawned and looked out the window to see the skies dark, the stars shining dimly and several drunks wandering down the street. "Jura trained me a little in Earth Magic before, so I'd stay and chat but I'm shattered." She said and stood, but he did too.

"Let me walk you home, it's the least I can do." He said and she shrugged.

The streets outside were cold, the moon beaming down on them as brightly as it could and the faint glow of lights from inside the buildings helped slightly to illuminate the streets.

"How long have you been part of Fairy Tail?" He asked and she tilted her head to the side.

"Including the 7 years, 12 years, without it five." She looked up to the dark sky and watched the clouds roll by as they walked. "It's weird, knowing that I've missed out on seven years. It makes me wonder what has changed, what hasn't? Do my friends that aren't part of the guild think I'm dead?"

"The news of Fairy Tail's lost members finally returning spread like wild fire, I'm sure they know you're alive." He said.

"Perhaps one person won't, maybe not father either?" She murmured to herself before sighing. "You're… kind of friends with Gray, how did you feel when he went missing?"

"The first thought that went through my head was what was that idiot doing? But I became worried, tell him that and any chances of a friendship between us will be destroyed." He said, solemnly and serious.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You can just start hating him because the woman you lust after so would rather have him than you." She said as she stopped. "Well this is my house, the guild is pretty much way down the road."

"Is it true?" He asked and she looked at him. "That you are the Apocalyptic Dragon Slayer, trained by Acnologia?"

She froze momentarily before offering him a smile. "Yeah, it is but if that fact makes me any less of person, that is to be seen."

He nodded slowly. "I guess I can't judge a book by its cover."

"Despite what everyone thinks, Acnologia was not a bad father. As he used to say, it's the most beautiful memories that hurt the most, as every time I remember him being the kind father he could be, it hurts." She said as she opened her door. "There's not a moment I don't feel guilty for him attacking Fairy Tail. So that's why I promised I'd get stronger to protect my friends, so that when the times come I can take him down."

He watched her with careful eyes before he spoke. "I see that Fairy Tails trust and love for each other does't escape any of the members."

"It's nice... they are... family."

**Possibly my longest chapter yet :p **

**Okay, so Altairis Vouge has come up with many awesome spells, some of which won't be used until further in the story, and they only one I've shown is truthful stare.**

**Okay, to get this out of the way with, do you want smut, in later chapters, since there are certain pairings, and Nella has mentioned Exceed smut and I feel scarred even considering it. You can say yes or no by review or PM, I will make sure to mark the chapters, and have them purely dedicated to it, so people who don't want to read it, can skip over it without missing anything, if I do end up writing it. BTW, I think they won't be for a while now, so I'll give a small poll at the bottom until chapter 26, giving you ten chapters.**

**So, so far it's**

**Yes: 0**

**No: 0**

**Maybe: 1 (Being me)**


	17. Random Flashbacks

You will get a mini chapter in this guys, I'd hate to leave you with just an Authors note. The story is not being discontinued either.

Okay Guys, I've been on a bit of a break, life is hectic, the academic year is about to start :p College for me *sigh*

So, I should be getting a new laptop on Thursday (Sometimes delivery services are awful though, I might get it on time, I might not) I'm not going to post anything substantial until then, maybe after.

Also the person who's working with me on this Nella Malfoy (check her out) is in the similar situation as I am with the academic year, so her life is probably just as bad as mine. She is writing a part of the current chapter we're working on (the best part :p).

Nella Malfoy: You're a pervert, Kay? This person keeps accusing me of being the pervert In her A/N's, love you though Nella-Chan.

Mia1837: I might change it to Exceed Porn being a side option, 20 votes and its happens. I don't want to do it, but Nella is like yeah! Do it! Peer pressure, ya know?

FairyTail123: I feel guilty for the mini chapter now and the break... On a bonus note, it wasn't because I got ill as hell

Nightmare Senshi: Smut it fine, Exceed porn is not, I totally agree. There are things in this world I do not want to know, and that just happens to be one of them.

AMmis: I might have to pull it down to 5 chapters, yeah I think I will, with what's been planned, the section of the story that would be okay for Smut generally, wouldn't be with the way the story is planned. I can't give spoilers... Let's just say not everything is as it seems.

I'll be honest, I'm winging this chapter and writing it on my phone (I hate my step dads laptop with a passion) This might end up as a series of flashbacks... Fuck, I usually write some flashbacks to use later on, but I deleted them... Longest A/N ever! I'm not going to even to try formatting this, sorry

-Flashback-

Noir jumped back, narrowly avoiding an attack from the great swooping bird above her. The wind from it's great wings made her hair flail, about, whipping her face, leaving stinging red marks.

Its whole body was made from metal, razor sharp as it attempted to kill the young slayer. She was just prey, something to fight, eat and then it would move on.

She threw her hand up in the air. A pillar of rock shooting from the ground high into the sky. The bird only moved, the pillar missing completely.

Noir growled, throwing another pillar up. Only for that to miss as well.

From afar Zeref gritted his teeth, he knew she was stubborn, but this was ridiculous. Why didn't she just succumb and use the powers she had been taught and raised to use? Fair enough one wasn't legal, and if the another one of them wasn't lost, it'd be illegal too.

It swooped down again, Noir threw up a rock barrier. It dove to the side to avoid hitting it, lashing around and cutting Noir's arm.

The blood flowed freely, staining the ground with a sea of red. She remained stoic, her brows creased as she pressed her hands together.

"Apocalypse Dragon: Reaving Desolation." A bright light shot up from her, striking the bird, chaotic lines began to buzz around it as it began to glow, as if it was a time bomb, about to go off at any second.

Even from the distance Zeref could see her eyes change, going to the chaotic, always moving dark purple, orange and white. He was confused, he'd never seen this attack before, and he was interested what it would do.

"Die." With these words the bird exploded, a bright white light filled the area, knocking back tree's, destroying plants, enveloping Noir but when it all disappeared, she was the last one and possibly the only thing standing. The bird wiped from existence.

She ran over to Zeref. "I don't like using it but... As long as I don't use it for kicks, I'm fine, right? I guess Papa is right, my morals lord over me with an iron grip." She said with a shrug and a sigh.

"Maybe you were scared." He said with a slight smirk as the 17 year old just rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps the power over being able to decide what dies or survives and if something prospers or falls into despair was overwhelming." She replied dryly. "You went insane with it, maybe I don't want to delve down that path."

"You were scared of the power." He said bluntly.

"You're just jealous you don't control chaos and the apocalypse." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him but then hugged him, very much to his surprise. "Thanks Zeref, Can I have Nyx back?"

He relaxed into her hug and ran his fingers through her purple hair. "Sure, she was threatening to kill me with nothing but a brick before."

"I really wish she did. Anyway Papa will be getting back soon." She said as she pulled back. "He's insistent I learn the forbidden art."

"Why?" Zeref asked.

"I don't know, I guess Papa thinks that if he's going to have a Dragon Slayer, he might as well have the strongest one." She shrugged.

"He is the strongest Dragon, perhaps other Dragons may seek to take you down to hurt him, so they have a chance at defeating you. He is just protecting you." Zeref said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah but if they did manage to kill me Papa would lose connection to emotions, and then they'd be even more fucked."

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"You turned Dad into a Dragon, right?" She asked, but didn't give Zeref a chance to answer. "I'm not sure if I should hate you, or be thankful. I lost a family who loved me, but gained a father who wants, in his own way, the best for me." She turned and began to walk away. "It was 13 years ago and I can still remember seeing their dead faces. And for some reason, I don't want to forget, even though its killing me inside."

The whole world seemed silent for those moments as she fell out of view.

She looked down at her hand and clenched it. "I should have died with them, but I'm alive."

-Another Flashback-

"Even the almighty Apocalyptic Dragon Slayer has a weakness that will truly bring you to your knees." Ancologia said as he paced in front of an 12 year old Noir, who watched her father with curious eyes.

"That's why you've got Jerry training me in Earth Magic and Void magic." She said and her father's piercing blue eyes landed on her, most would be uncomfortable under his gaze but she only smiled up at him, not a single care in the world.

"Shield Magic." He finally said. "Amplifying your magic to create a barrier to stop all magic. No one has ever truly been able to master one that completely stops all magic but you might Noir."

"Papa, I can only learn so much you know." She said with a sigh. "What's my greatest weakness then?"

"Celestial Magic."

"The spirits?" She asked but he only shook his head.

"No, it's pure raw form."

"So unless a Celestial Mage explodes with all their magic flying out everywhere, I'm safe." She said and it was his turn to sigh.

"Draco the Celestial Dragon is mine and your enemy. He may not be able to defeat either me, but he can do some damage. If he trains a slayer, you may be at risk." He said.

"Doesn't it go both ways Papa? Water puts out fire, but just as often, fire turns water to steam, rendering it useless." She said and he nodded.

"Our magic is that of an offensive kind, their's is of a defensive kind. We may strike fiercely, and they can fend it off, what happens when they strike? Even if it is not powerful, we may not have the defense to shake it off."

"So... You're saying learn shield magic or I'm fucked?" She asked and Acnologia raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you been learning that language from? No daughter of mine will use suck world." He said as he flicked her forehead.

"Papa, I'm 12..." She whined.

"Exactly, you're 12."

And that, my friends, is all I can muster up at stupid o'clock in the morning.

Okay, since it's my thing, I'm going to leave you with something.

I'm going to attempt and go back and try to find every typo in this story. For every 20 there is (I'll do this right up until the end of the story) I'll do a bonus chapter. On the terms you Guys come up with the ideas. Might do the same with reviews, it just depends how bad my typos are.

I've just realised how complicated Noir and Nyx are as characters (I have developed them further than you've seen) so if there's anything about them, or anyone else really that your not too sure about just ask. Like, I don't know, Noir is afraid of Forgetting, Nyx is afraid of being forgotten (essentially being left).

And the current poll, yeah, I am shortening it down to five chapters before I close this, so if the grand thing is let's do smut, it actually works with the story.

Smut: 6

Maybe: 3

No Smut: 2

Exceed Smut: 1


	18. Forgetting

**I'd like to say this is another mini chapter, but its around 2.3k, which I think my chapters are averging at (not including A/N) This is another filler type thing, whipped up at almost midnight.**

**Haven't got my laptop yet :( Stuff happens, but I should have it on the weekend. I might post a chapter inbetween now and then, and I might start only posting once or twice a week, with starting College on Tuesday :| That or me and Nella plan out the next 5 chapters on the weekend, I write them, and just post them daily, or whatever.**

**This is again exploring Noir's past (It's my go to thing) It's not flashbacks like last time, I want to know if you guys prefer the flashbacks or this. They're both as hard as each other to write.**

**I'll do the review corner thing next proper chapter, I'm tired and getting the reviews up seems like so much work :p**

* * *

The guild was a buzz, as usual, people chatting, drinking, smiling and of course laughing. Once upon a time it would be unusual to see people around or even near Noir, but it became common, people wanted to get to know the only legal dark mage, find out more about the strongest slayers. This title hadn't been self proclaimed, the Guild and the members of Lamia Scale in the Guild hall had declared this, much to the chagrin of the other slayers.

Today was rather uncommon though, at least 10 people were around her. As she sat with her scotch, trying to ignore their questioning stares as they all debated what they should ask her. Despite her not agreeing to this, or even wanted it. It seemed to totally breach the idea of a private life.

"Noir?" Lucy asked and Noir sighed, closing her eyes and trying to pretend she was alone, in her home, Nyx was out having sex with Pantherlily. She tried to erase that thought from her mind.

"I have one!" Mira exclaimed. "Who was your first kiss?"

"There's a spell were you kiss a person and it causes them to have a heart attack. It is one of the very few spells where you can't tell they were killed by magic." Noir said before she raised the scotch to her lips and took a sip as whispers were exchanged between those sat around her.

"So Violet, you're saying your first kiss was to kill someone?" Gajeel asked. "Jeez, your first time must have been pretty gory."

"No, that was with a prostitute who had the finest ass I've ever seen." She said, her eyes remaining closed. "I screwed 'em to find out about this Dark Mage who was trying to follow Zeref's path so I could kill the Dark Mage."

"You're first time was with a woman?" Cana said, just before she downed another pint.

"Last time I checked being a prostitute isn't a gender exclusive role, just look at your dad." Noir said with a sigh. "It was a male."

"Did you kill him?" Lyon asked.

"Who?" Noir replied.

"The prostitute."

"Do I really come across as a mindless murderer?" Noir said, finally opening her eyes to glare at Lyon. "And no, I am not aware of a spell that let's you kill people through sex. Nor do I wish to find and learn one."

"Okay, Noir, what's your deadliest spell?" Natsu asked, slamming his hands on the table.

"Earth magic." She said with a shrug.

Natsu looked surprised.

"Well you get to walls, or rocks, or whatever and slam them into a person, like two slices of bread, and the person kinda turns into this reddish jam with bits in it. Never tasted it but it looks pretty nice." Noir said as she watched Natsu become green, and run off to throw up. Lisanna chasing after him, only to be thrown up on.

"She's joking." Lucy said. "Right?" Noir shrugged.

"Who knows what Acnologia used to feed me? He thought humans a tasty but unhealthy snack so he only had them once in a while. Kinda like a take away, more of a treat than anything else." Noir said as Lucy clamped her hand over her mouth, on the verge of emptying her stomach. "I'm joking Princess. He wouldn't feed me that trash, he didn't even let me have cake."

Erza looked horrified and walked off to go find some cake for Noir, to try and make up for all the years of misery because there was no cake in her life.

"He was really strict about my diet, I had to have five a day and meat, carbs, fish but I got to skip out on dairy because I'm lactose intolerant, but I got banana smoothies with goats milk in everyday. Which also counted as my sugar." She said with a sigh.

"So that's how we defeat the almighty Violet, we give her milk." Gajeel said, rather unimpressed.

"You're getting allergy and intolerance mixed up dear, at best I'll throw up but as soon as it's out of my system I'm great, and you'd be dead." Noir said, promising, not threatening.

The group fell silent, already having run out of questions. To say the least, the females only wanted in on the juicy parts of Noir's life, the males were there because, they secretly wanted to know to, except Natsu, he just wanted to try and find a way to defeat her in a fight, like that was ever going to happen.

Erza came back empty handed as she looked down sheepishly. "I brought you a cake, but I ate it, so I brought you another cake but I ate that too."

"Yeah, its fine." Noir said as she went back to her scotch.

"So, are you the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail?" Lyon asked and Noir stood up.

"Gildarts fight me!" She shouted and the elder mage just looked at her if she was insane.

"Has Natsu stolen your body?" He asked.

"He wishes he had a body like mine." Noir said with a roll of her eyes. "He might be able to pick up Lucy with it but let's settle this right now, who's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail?"

"We you can't really factor it by who can win in a fight. A lightning mage is fucked against an earth mage, but the lightning mage might be much stronger, I might be able to beat you in a fight, but I'm sure you could destroy the world in a snap of your fingers." Gildarts said as he ever so slowly edged away, worried for his face being broken, and ultimately destroyed.

"I think Dad's chickening out." Cana said and Noir sat down.

"Does that mean Gildarts acknowledges Noir as the stronger mage or is scared she'll break his face and cock?" Lucy said.

"Lucy, don't say such crude words." Noir said. "And probably."

Lucy opened her mouth to call Noir a hypocrite but closed it. In retrospect, Noir was more well spoken than would be expected of someone who had been raised by a Dragon, comparing her to Natsu and Gajeel, she was almost of a noble house standard.

"So Noir, what's your greatest fear?" Gray asked and Noir suddenly stilled as she stared out into space.

"Well, not including the seven years in stasis, my parents and my twin have been dead for 19 years, 20 in three months, just after I turn 24. In my mind and my dreams I reach out to touch them, but I can't remember their faces." She said, her arm out as if she was about to touch something but then she pulled it back, her fist clenched. "I pull my arm back, and I realise I can't even remember my own twins name. It scares me, that I could forget that. Then in this dream, no its a nightmare, I know that again I will forget more faces and more people's names, and that scares me because I know there's nothing I can do about it." Her hand suddenly relaxes but she was still staring into space, ever so still. "I can hear them call my name, my true name but their voices are fading, I chase after them but I'll never catch them and it all falls. I know that one day, in this nightmare, there will be three silent shadows, saying nothing but at the same time asking me how could I forget?"

"You were four!" Ezra said. "The fact you can remember something is an accomplishment in it's own right." She took Noir's shoulders, and shook her, trying to get out of this state but a lone tear fell down Noir's cheek.

"I can remember my father's dead body, lying over my twins, trying to protect him, but he failed. I remember my mother screaming for me, screaming for me to run. And I can't even remember their faces. Then there's nothing, and then I can remember my power ripping through my body, creating a death pillar, and almost killing Acnologia as well as myself. Death pillar is the most likely death spell to kill the user, it needs so much practice and takes years to learn but there I was barely four, and already one of the strongest Death Mages to walk the lands."

"So how come Ancologia took you in, if you tried to kill him?" Gray asked as Lucy put her arms around Noir and cuddled in, trying to comfort the slayer.

"Children are easily manipulated." She said simply, breaking from the trance and shrugged. "He saw a tool, and tried to manipulate me into becoming a weapon of destruction, the Destroyer from Legends. He went about it all wrong, he became a father to me, changing himself to suit my wants, rather than him changing me. The damn man/dragon even somehow got Zeref to teach me." She chuckled and ruffled Lucy's hair. "You know what they say about the most beautiful memories?"

"No..." Lucy said.

"They hurt the most." Noir said sadly. "If there's one memory of my parents I want to remember forever it's the song they used to sing me, it's beautiful but it hurts, it makes me think they're gone, I'm never going to hear them sing it again. Then there's the Lullaby Acnologia used to sing me, and even though he's alive, I'll never hear him sing that again."

"So, did Zeref used to sing you to sleep as well?" Gajeel said, having a truly hard time believing a dragon would sing.

"Juvia, you're heard him talk, he has a kinda melodic value to his voice, right?" Juvia nodded. "He can't sing, he's not bad, but its one pitch and tone all the way through."

"What's your favourite memory of Zeref?" Lyon asked.

"Call me sadistic, but when he fell down the stairs, it happened so often, but it never got old. The almighty Zeref, defeated by stairs. Well, I guess it wasn't as funny when I got strong enough to lift him, I used to have to haul his sorry ass to the kitchen, and damn he is not light." Noir said with a smirk. "It's like if you lifted Levy, and it turns out she weighed the same as Gajeel."

"Could you lift Gajeel?" Levy asked. Noir began to poke the other Slayer's stomach.

"I used to bench four times his weight." She said, as if it was nothing. "But damn, Gajeel, lay of the pork pies."

"Like you're all muscle." He retorted.

"Go on, hit me in the stomach." She said as they both jumped up, knocking the table over.

His fist slammed into her stomach with no warning, she didn't even flinch as he brought his fist back, shaking his hand in pain as he cursed.

"It's not really that hard, I tensed." Noir said.

"Hey Noir, what was the song your Parents used to sing?"

"Chì mi na mórbheanna." Noir said. "The mist covered Mountains. A place of legend, I suppose it would be like the promised lands. Roughly translating the legend, its about a mans place of birth, where the lands are forever fertile, and the wildlife always roams there. There is no war only peace. As a child, it was my happy place, where all my dreams took place but it is only a legend, an ideal."

"All legends have truth in them." Carla said.

"It probably meant that your homeland always seems greater than it is." She said. "My homeland has been destroyed for 26 years. A secluded village on a mountain, hidden away from any political crap and the Mages council."

"Why would your parents live there?" Gray asked.

"Some people don't learn death magic by choice, take me for example, I was born with it. Almost all Mages are born with an aptitude for a certain type of magic, it needs to be trained to be powerful yet controlled, there I was already in total control." She rolled her eyes. "My parents were forced by their parents to learn the Black Arts, they had no choice in the matter. They would have been captured and killed by the Mages Council, for something they had no choice in the matter of learning. They didn't want to even associated with it. It was lucky they loved each other, my grandparents had forced them together. This village was their only chance at a normal life, and it was ripped away from them, with their lives."

"What about you, what did they want from you?" Lucy asked.

"Zeref gave me their journal behind dads back. Mum was also an earth mage, dad a Void mage, I showed an aptitude for both, so they wanted to train me in them. Then let me go into the world, join a guild, have the life that was denied to them. My brother showed an aptitude to Air magic and Shield Magic. They said together we'd be unstoppable. That's why I learnt shield magic. Every rune I wrote to make every shield the perfect defense from any type of magic was for them, for my brother."

"Can't you make an ultimate shield?" Levy asked Noir shrugged.

"Why would I want to?" She asked. "That would mean I'd stop having to write runes, that I would sever my only link to him."

"It's surprising." Lyon said and the group looked at him. "The rumors of you make you out to be a monster, but here you are, doing small things to make sure you won't forget."

Noir shrugged again. "Everybody has the capacity to be a monster. I'm sure, driven far enough, having enough ripped from me, I could become a monster worse than the rumors could ever tell."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews, Pms, critism is welcome, though if the Critism is about my grammar or punctuation or spelling, cut me some slack, I'm on my phone.**

**The votes are the same as last chapter, after this there are four more chapters for the vote.**

**Despite what I was planning to do, would you guys rather I skipped to the GMG, after my next chapter, or do you want to see another arc or two, or a random made up mission with a few characters or Noir teaching Lucy some cool tricks, Lucy using these Cool tricks to beat up Natsu (*cough* and lisanna *cough) or Maybe Noir fighting with a few people. Pick and chose, I'm down if you want all the options. But you'll have to pick the arc, a team for the random mission, who Lucy beats up and who Noir starts a fight with.**

**And, lastly, Nella Malfoy and I will probably be colabing on a few stories later but I might write some crack story to the side (this is probably a crack, but hey, you guys enjoy it) what would you want to see? Noir drunk and prancing around in her underwear? A different OC, no OC? A specific pairing? If anyone suggests NaLi, any chance of a beautiful friendship between us will be gone and I'll kill Lisanna is this story and that story too :3 I won't do Gruvia either, my best IRL friend is obsessed with it, and I'm not giving him that satisfaction I'd ever include that in a story. Actually, on top of the previous asks, what Pairings do you guys hate?**


	19. Mission X

**I know it's been a while, but I've got my new laptop! College is going alright. Though I think it's sucked every creative ounce of me out. I had no inspiration to be honest, but I've tried my best with this chapter. Well, Check Nella Malfoy out, I'm pretty sure she's not dead and her stuff is awesome.**

**Anyway, here's the part every reviewer looks forward to: Just a note, too not spoil the story for those who haven't guessed something or figured something out, I'm very brief about my answers.**

**thundergoddess20: Yeah, she's too OP not to have ten billion problems. And yeah, just a bit, but just wait, it isn't the most stable thing in the world. Yeah, a little bit of smut is fine, I might if I do decided to do it, have three or four scenes. And a few perverted fantasies. I think until I'm properly settled in College, I'll do fights like that, and the odd mission. And the occasional character bashing. I'm thinking about killing that Mary-sue off either way... NaLu is alright, I guess, it just depends how it's writter, I honestly prefer the one sided NaLu where Natsu fancies Lucy but she goes out with Laxus or someone just as sexy. I like all those pairings to :3 I like the sound of a shirtless Laxus, that could be fun to write... Don't jinx it!**

**kangawallafox: Thanks you :3 I love Noir too, she's so awesome! I was thinking about doing my own sort of version of the GMG. We haven't found out yet, but I'll make sure to reveal any secrets I may or may not be keeping soon enough. I like sting x Lucy, allot... I don't like Yukino, I don't know why tbh, I just don't. Maybe she reminds me too much of Lisanna.**

**AMmis: Haha, thanks.**

**FairyTail123: Owe I could just hug you right now. I like your ideas as well.**

**00halfblood: She'd destroy them, Noir is OP. Oh, the possibilities are endless...**

* * *

The air was still for a few moments; Noir paused, looking around her before shrugging and opening the light brown wood doors into the guild hall. It creaked as she opened it, groaned as it shut behind her and she let out another sigh. It was another job for the guild to do, another thing they probably couldn't afford.

Nyx was sat on her shoulder, swinging her legs as she looked around the guild, watching Noir take a step over a weak rotten floorboard, twisting to the side to avoid another, and sitting next to Lyon, as the only other chair at the table had a leg that was about to break, the back was lose and she was pretty sure the floor underneath it was about to fall through.

"You think I could manage to buy us a new guild hall?" Noir asked Nyx who shook her head.

"Buying it? Sure. Fixing it every time someone in the guild breaks it? I don't think there's enough money in the world." Nyx said and Noir nodded in total agreement.

"So... Lyon?" Noir asked as she put her arm over his shoulder, pointing towards Juvia. "How's your dilemma?"

He let out a sigh and just patted her lap. "You were right, it was fruitless."

"Of course I'm right, I'm me." She said as she sat back in her chair, and offered a shrug and a smile. She then leaned on the table, tracing the grains on the rickety old table with her finger as she just blanked the world out.

"Noir?" He asked and she looked up with a frown, his black eyes meeting her lilac eyes as she wondered how he could of all people, break her from the trance she'd worked years on. To block out the world, and only focus on her inner self. "I see you've changed your clothing."

She sighed, tugged at the black tight jeans that hugged her legs so closely she felt like they were trying to choke her legs. Her black boots had never changed, but her black top had become a black leather jacket. The changed hadn't been optional, far from it.

It had been Lucy dragging Noir around shopping, Noir almost kicking and screaming, but unfortunately demon Lucy had been on the verge of coming out. So here Noir sat, uncomfortable and annoyed but anything was better than Lucy going demon on her ass.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." She said, offering him a tired smile before looking over to Makarov. "He wants something..."

The third master was sat at the bar, occasionally glancing over to the Apocalyptic Slayer, as he sipped his beer, reading some documents. He was frowning; it clearly was some hard mission that only she could complete with her not so legal magic. It was safe to that Noir was the powerhouse of group, the powerhouse that was there to kill rather than scare.

"How can you tell?" Lyon asked and she shrugged.

"Fairy Tail is a weird place." She smirked. "You learn the quirks of different people, learn how to read them and you can tell what they think. I'm going to be sent on some mission, you want to come?"

His eyes widened a little before he nodded slowly. She smirked, shrugged and walked to Makarov.

"So, what's the mission?" She asked as she sat down on the only free stool that looked like it wasn't about to collapse, or have the wood put splinters in her ass.

"Mission X." Makarov said and Noir let out a sigh.

"That doesn't even sound cool but what sort of mission is it? Am I going to kill someone, destroy a village or slay a dragon? Maybe steal some precious jewels." She asked.

"If only this was so simple." Makarov said as he passed the crumpled papers to her, coffee spilt on it but it was all signed and confirmed. It had been given to them by the mages council, directed to her.

She gritted her teeth together before she nodded and placed them down by her, looking around the guild. "So I slay a demon, it's a resurrecting Demon created by living magic."

"Zeref?"

"No, it's only useful for one thing and one thing only. Zeref created a perfect way to do it." Noir said as she looked down at her nails, admiring them in the light as she tried to let her mind drift elsewhere, to a happy place.

"What's it used for?"

"It's the most ineffective, most likely to backfire way to become immortal." She said after a few moments and closed her eyes. "But if it happens, whoever did this would or will break one of the sacred taboos of magic. I wonder if they have a special case for those who have had it forced upon them." She offered a brief and tight laugh. "I'll go in, destroy the item that's anchoring it to the world, and then kill whoever is trying to do this ritual. That's my orders, right?"

"I want you to take a group, and I want you to bring this mage in." Makarov said. "They don't want you to kill him, but I want you to wipe the memory of that ritual from his mind."

"I'm not all powerful you know." Noir's said as she looked around the room and her eyes fell to Lucy, who smiled at her with her bright and easy going smile but Noir could only offer a nod and look away. "I was never able to cast a memory spell on someone else, if all else fails, I'll just have to kill him."

"Then I guess you'll have to make it look like an accident." The third master said with a sigh before he straightened. "How difficult do you think it will be?"  
"Well you know, there's keeping the demon distracted, finding the item, destroying everything protecting the item, find the person, subduing him and probably killing him, so yeah, not exactly easy." She sighed and cracked her knuckles.

"Take a team."

"I was going to take Lyon." She said, gesturing towards the Ice mage who was currently in a heated debate with Nyx, probably having no idea what he was doing, or how badly he was about to lose.

"He won't be enough."

Noir smirked, and began to walk away. "I know who I'm going to take, a team of 10 is fine, right?"

**-Time Skip -**

Noir stood on the dreaded train platform, waiting for that dreaded Train to arrive. Her lilac eyes were concentrated on the dark paved floor in front of her, and she glared at it. It could have been amusing to her, but the fact that she could be defeated by mere movement was rather disappointing.

She'd spend the four maybe five hours in pain, suffering and most likely being sick out of the window, along with her fellow slayers. So it was down to the six non-slayers to protect them if someone attacked the train, so it could go two ways, everything would get destroyed, or they'd lose – miserably.

Lucy was currently chatting to Erza, as she hung onto Noir's arm, who probably didn't even notice it as she continued to glare at the ground. Freed was stood with Gildarts, both unsure why they had been brought along, but both interested to see what Missions Noir was usually forced to go on.

Lyon stood next to Noir, Gray and him arguing over something or another as they also waited for the train. Near them was Gajeel and Levy, Gajeel watched what Levy was doing with some interest, apparently she was working on some sort of barrier breaker but neither Noir or Gajeel had any idea what she was talking about and had opted just to nod and pretend they did.

"Jeez, he's late." Noir muttered. "Maybe he figured I only invited him because Natsu managed to catch a cold."

"Did you say something-" Lucy began but her voice stopped as she watched someone approach. Her grip on Noir's arm tightened and then the Celestial mage hid behind Noir, either her worst nightmare was their or someone she didn't want to see.

"Laxus." Noir said as she looked up. "You could have missed the train."

"L-Laxus, what are you doing here?" Lucy stammered out as she peered from behind the barrier of Noir's body.

"Blondie Noir asked me to help." Laxus said with a smile but she only frowned.

"So... trains, huh?" Noir asked.

"I don't get motion sick."

"You're a lying fuck."

"Prove it."

"Give me 10 minutes."

**-And 10 Mintues later –**

Noir sat with her head on Lyon's shoulder, clutching Nyx as she tried to think of a happy place. The coolness radiating off him did little to ease her suffering, nor helped Nyx try to break away from her partners arms.

Gajeel was lying on the floor, silent and had a good chance of being dead, but the occasional kick from levy and the grunt that followed proved otherwise.

Laxus was asleep, with his head on Lucy's lap, who was stroking his hair absent mindidly. In Noir's opinion it was cheating, according to Gildarts, he wasn't getting motion sick, so Laxus was right.

"I hope he gets eaten by the demon." Noir murmured. "He's so being bait."

Lucy smiled at her friend. "You can swap places."

"That means moving." Noir groaned and buried her face into Lyon's chest. "Kill me."

Lucy let out a sigh and turned to stare out of the window, ignoring those around her.

It wasn't long before they got off the train, three Dragon's slayers faces meeting the floor as they fell off, and Laxus yawning before sniggering at them.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, I didn't have much inspiration :( But I hope you enjoyed, the question of the chapter can be... is there any random thing, it can be anything, you want to see in this story?**

**Since I can't be bothered to find the exact results for the poll, Yes to smut is in the lead, currently there will be no Exceed smut, in fact there's even a no way in hell vote.**


	20. Omega

**College has sucked every creative thought in my body out and has replaced it with a void of hope. So this is another short chapter, I might blast out this mission in short chapters, because I have a chapter, that was supposed to come out before this, but it hasn't, and I want to post it, but I need to finish this first. **

**So anyway, read, enjoy, the Review thingy will be in the next chapter, or the one out of that because I'm pretty busy right now, and only have a couple mins, but thanks to those who did review, follow and fave.**

* * *

Noir picked herself up, dusted herself off and stretched before she rolled her shoulders and looked to Lucy with tired eyes as the celestial mage just beamed at her, happy to be out on a mission with a large group. Of course she didn't know the details, but if Noir was there she'd be safe, wouldn't she?

The wind was still, even a mile away from the village, everything seemed so cold, so dead, so far away from the troubles or the world but even further away from all the happiness. The mountains were close, the pass just a little further and just beyond that was the village, only a mere 5 miles from the place Noir was born. Though only Noir knew that, not even Nyx knew the location of it.

The train station was small, desolate and didn't even have a ticket booth. The tickets were probably bought on the train, or you didn't by tickets at all but for now, it didn't matter. The sun beaming down on them on this dead day was bothering their skin, no wind to cool them down, the world hazy before them and the clouds that topped the mountains. It could have been picturesque, but there was that feeling, that feeling of doom.

The air was crisp and keen, save the faint smell of the smoke from the trains that only the slayer's overly powerful noses could smell. Despite it all, everything felt dead and desolate, nothing truly had meaning in the place.

"Wendy, you got motion sick?" Lucy asked as she dusted off the youngest slayer, who'd barely stumbled to her feet but only shook her head, letting her blue mop of hair tumble down her face.

"Someone was eating Pickled Plums on the train." She whimpered as she cuddled Carla close, trying to destroy the horrible smell that hung around her nose and brought a cringe to her face as Lucy mothered over her, making sure the young slayer felt better.

Gajeel turned to Noir who nodded at the unspoken question, Laxus's eyes fell upon them and too her nodded in agreement. Despite the lack of being a Slayer, Gildarts knew what they were thinking and placed his hand on Noir's shoulder, squeezing it and she turned her head to look at him.

"I was born in Adfinem, but the place we are going to is Adinitum." Noir said and looked to the mountains. "But the difference is, one means the end and the other the beginning."

"So you're saying they are linked?" Lyon asked but Noir only shook her head.

"I'm saying that one only exists because of the other, but which to which is the question." She said with a sigh and then shrugged. "I'd rather just kill the demon than care."

The village was somewhat cold, despite the sun high in the sky boring down with all its might, lighting up every nook and cranny that tried to hide, blazing down on unprepared leaves and plants that shrunk back in attempt to preserve water.

The only apparent human life was in the mayor's house, around half a mile out and that was where the party of ten was currently trudging too, bored, tired and already wanting to go home, but alas a mission was a mission and money was money.

They weren't too far from the house when Noir stopped, looking off to the side, her hands suddenly turning into fists and her nails dug into her white skin as her eyes suddenly hardened. "You guys go take the mission; I'll be up there in a bit." She said, they all nodded, thinking she'd found something to do with the mission and went up ahead but before Noir's eyes lay a graveyard, and what had caught her eye, had almost brought on tears.

She walked to the old stone wall, plants growing up and it, and it would soon be falling apart from the weathering and harshness of the mountains winters, but Noir jumped over it, and walked to a grave, right in the centre and knelt by it. She wiped the moss from it slowly, revealing the writing and she bit back a gulp as she stared at the inscription in front of her.

"In loving memory of Ellen and Percy Evanmire, may they rest in peace and always be together. With Love, we will always remember the Twins, Terra and Hunter Evanmire, but four years of age, and their younger brother, Tobias, not even two months." Around the grave were flowers, new and old, memorials, even pictures, but Tobias, who was Tobias? The name never once appeared in her memory; sure it was possible she had a brother she didn't know about, but somewhere deep inside, she just couldn't believe it.

"... I'm the only one who survived either way..." Noir murmured to herself. "Twenty-six years is a long time. Even if other villagers survived, they wouldn't remember me." She stood and brushed herself off. "I'm not Terra Evanmire anymore... I'm just Noir... There's no point in it anymore. I tell myself to forget but..." She didn't finish her sentence as she walked away.

**-Lucy's POV-**

Lucy turned and watched Noir go towards the east, as they walked towards the north. She could see the hardened look as Noir just walked away, Nyx staying with the group rather than following her partner and long time friend.

"Where's she going?" Lucy asked, worried and concerned, it was almost like Noir was reverting to what she used to be, and after seeing who this slayer could be, Lucy never wanted her to change back. Noir was a close friend, that protected her but at the same time let her protect herself, valued her and ultimately, let Lucy close to her heart and Lucy had let Noir into her heart.

"It's Noir; it'll be something to do with the mission." Laxus said with an indifferent shrug. "She always calculates correctly, she would have said if she doubted her ability to complete what she was doing."

"So is Noir the strongest mage to walk these Lands?" Lucy asked suddenly, making Gajeel and Laxus look at her, as if their masculinity had just been insulted, though Lucy didn't notice as she drifted off into the little world of her own thoughts as she attempted to calculate Noir against all the strong mages she knew.

"I don't know, she could probably wipe anyone out if that was her intention but, Noir has a thing about Morals, she always has." Laxus said with a shrug. "She could never break free of them, even with who and what she is. Either way, if she went all out, you could say goodbye to a large chunk of Earthland."

"Isn't that just a Dragon Slayer thing?" Lucy asked, and this time Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy looked insulted.

"You're thinking of Natsu." Wendy said sheepishly but Lucy raised an eyebrow and Wendy quickly looked away.

Moments, perhaps minutes later Noir came jogging up towards them just before they reached the manor house and offered an indifferent shrug before anyone could speak. "It was nothing, everything is good now."

"So if we're done here, can we get on with the mission?" Gray asked, earning a tired look from Noir, and a frown from Lucy but was responded with silence as Noir took the lead and walked up to the manor house, knocked on the door, and was greeted with several pairs of eyes peering at her from every window in sight.

The large and heavy oak door opened with a groan as a man, almost frantic stared at the ten mages before him. He was well dressed, but there were bags under his eyes, his expression was one of extreme tiredness as he just stared at Noir.

"You look like an Evanmire." He suddenly said and Noir offered an indifferent shrug.

"Who?" She asked. "Either way, I'm Noir of Fairy Tail. We're all guild Mages, we've been sent to deal with this demon."

"Many Guild mages have destroyed it, but it keeps coming back." The man sighed. "I am the mayor of Adinitum and I was the son of the Mayor of Adfinem, may all who fell in that attack rest in peace. The Goal of this village is to create a safe haven for all mages who are of pure heart, but perhaps their magic not so much. An example of this would be the Evanmire's, from Adfinem, they were possibly the strongest death mages to walk the lands, but they were of pure heart. So they stayed, raised a family but fell as they risked their lives just to allow a few villagers to flee." He let out a sigh.

"I know what we're dealing with. This should be a breeze." Noir said with another shrug. "How long it takes depends on how long it takes to find everything."

The man just nodded and watched them leave, somewhat relieved but ever so curious.

It wasn't till they were deep inside this large village Noir stopped and sniffed the air, frowning slightly. "I smell several demons and two mages. Laxus, Lucy and Lyon, you're all to scout the inside of the village, Gildarts, Erza and Levy, scout the perimeter, break any runes you might find. Wendy, Gray, Gajeel and Freed, you're all with me."

The teams split, and wandering around, looking for something, anything but the only the eerie silence could be found, the silent screams and the lack of hope. Something was here, but it was hiding, and it looked like it would never be found.

* * *

**So thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, the only thing I'm going to ask is for any ideas for the names of the three teams. **

**The smut votes have not changed, it's something like 2 or three chapters left or something.**


	21. 1st Person POV

**Okay, Guys, I'm going to attempt to do 1****st**** Person POV. Well, I've written it, don't like it, cba changing it, so here you go! I'll just have an epic fight scene in the next chapter. Noir just sounds so depressed in this... I'll start writing the next chapter now but... I probably won't be out till tomorrow, so cya whenever guys!**

The ground felt dead beneath my feet, I didn't feel connected, it seemed to make me feel void of hope inside, as if something was sapping my dark, dark soul of all the light it had left in it, even if that was a small amount in itself. I hated this feeling, even though my apocalyptic side relished in it, took power from it, I was still an earth mage, and this lack of connection was driving me somewhat insane. Then there was this internal conflict going on inside, and that was not helping the matters, at all.

The village was void of life, no reminisce remained, even thought it clearly had only been left recently. There were no bodies, none above or below the ground, it was strange, demons killed, even if they were meant for another purpose they would kill, Zeref had told me as much but I felt no death, no loss of life, just emptiness. Living magic, was as it said, giving life through magic, I should at least have been able to feel the demon but somehow I did not.

Creating a demon was no small feat, it took time and effort, lots of magic and then the even greater feat was not letting it take over you, I'd only ever created one demon, but I soon sent it back to hell. They didn't fit in my world, not the one I lived in now nor my perfect world, even if that one of chaos. Truly, my perfect world would be one I could let my powers roam free from my body, and now worry about the consequences but with great power, comes great effort and sometimes, I just wanted to crawl back into bed, sleep for another week and tell the world it can go fuck itself.

I was worried about Lucy, despite it all, I had promised to train her and keep her safe, and I wasn't willing to break that promise, especially considering who I made it to. They'd hand me my ass on a golden platter, and that was just the leader. All things considered, Laxus being so close to her worried me, if he was to mate with her, she'd be thrust into the cruel reality faster than I could ever perceive, and I would have to take action immediately, even when she was not ready to take on the responsibilities she never agreed to take, the same way I never wanted them.

I suddenly felt a barrier pass over me, and heard three bodies connect with it, I turned and sighed, watching Gajeel rub his head, and Gray scowl at the barely visible wall that split us. Wendy and Freed on the other hand were busy trying to break it, but it was useless, dark magic was imbued into this, that was the only reason I could pass while they could not.

"Perhaps you should try to find a way through and I should continue alone." I said, tired, bored and annoyed as they all shook their heads. Fairy Tail never left someone on their own, it frustrated me to no end, I didn't want them to get into a full on fight with a dark mage or a demon, but apparently that's what they wanted to do, some people just needed to sort their priorities out.

"How 'bout you hang fire and let us try to get through?" Gajeel said, and I rolled my eyes before sticking my tongue out at him.

"You just don't want to miss out on the fighting." I said, as I placed my hands on the barrier. "Well, let's blow this fucker to hell."

"No!" Levy shouted. "You don't know what precautions are on it."

"I'm immortal; do I look like I care?" I responded. "Nothing can kill me, not even decapitation. I'm like a vampire, but ten thousand times better and I don't sparkle."

"You're thinking of a fairy Violet." Gajeel said and I just smiled, as I let my purple magic crash into the barrier, something fizzled and something else popped, making me jump before the barrier fell to useless dust on the floor.

"Was that so hard?" I asked.

"What was the fizzling and the popping?" Pantherlily asked as he looked around.

"Someone cooking sausages?" Nyx offered, cuddling into my shoulder, I swear I sometimes didn't even realise she was there, it kind of scared me how she popped up out of nowhere. I mean seriously, if she ever did turn totally crazy and tried to kill me, she would have got me before I even knew what hit me. Well, considering Nyx it would be a brick, but either way.

"Shall we continue?" I asked, with a slight smile as Gray rolled his eyes at me, muttering something along the lines of show off.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Freed asked.

"You're looking for Runes, I'm looking for Demons and Dark Mages, Gray and Gajeel are here as brute force, since together they couldn't equate to half of one of our brains." I said, not looking at the Slayer who glared daggers into my head, and the Ice mage who was most likely considering whether he should freeze me, and face the wrath of Lucy, and me, or just continue to glare at me.

Levy began to speak but stopped, falling to her knees, shocking us all to a stop before she mumbled out. "Well this is weird."

"Give me a heart attack why don't you shrimp." Gajeel grumbled as I knelt by her, brushing some dust of a new, not even slightly worn tablet that had inscription on it.

"This is for the ritual..." I said as I began to read. "Nam vitae semper a loop. A triginta et octo in aeternum loop. Vivere, aut mori nunquam vero sileo."

"Forever life is a loop. From eighteen to thirty in an everlasting loop. To live, to restart but to never end or die." Levy translated. "Then it changes language, I don't know this one."

"Como de mañá á noite, vou empezar, e logo vou rematar, pero só para comezar unha vez máis." I said, frowning slightly. "Like Morning to Night, I shall begin, and then I will end, but only to begin once again."

"What's the matter?" Freed asked.

"He's going about it all wrong." I said with a sigh. "This isn't immortality; it's putting his life in a loop. It's so much more difficult than the immortality ritual, and it can backfire just as easily. Mavis, am I the only sane dark mage to walk these lands?"

"Well, dark mage and sane don't really go hand in hand Violet." Gajeel said, earning a two fingered gesture.

"There's no point in breaking it, the way he's done it means it's written in the air." Freed said as he looked over my shoulder. "I believe you need to destroy the key components."

"Destroy it anyway. It can be used again by another mage." Levy said, Freed paused for a moment and then nodded, before Gajeel put an iron fist through the tablet, breaking it into one thousand pieces, before I let them sink far into the ground, to never be seen again.

"Well, it's not like we weren't going to destroy it either way." A voice said, I turned quickly, to see white haired, silver eyed male mere metres from us. He smelt of nothing, but at the same time, he stank like a demon slayer.

"It's like pigs to a slaughter." I said as I reached inwards and brought forth colours of perfect chaos to light my hands in a brilliant disarray of pandemonium.

"The Apocalyptic Dragon slayer?" He said, his eyes studying closely before he nodded it what seemed to be approval. "Interesting, and defiantly worth the energy to fight."

"I believe he is the Chaos Demon Slayer, I heard about if from a friend of mine, but he is supposed to have been raised and taught by a true demon." Freed said.

"Leave, find the item, you'll know it when you see it, destroy it, hopefully Laxus will have destroyed the demon. There will be more demons protecting it." I said, my eyes trained on this person in front of me.

The rest of the group were reluctant, but even Fairy Tail knew that sometimes, you had to let me fight alone, I wasn't going to make sure I didn't hit you, damn if you got in my way, sucks to be you.

**I'm not going to lie, I hate writing is 1st Person POV, maybe you guys like it, tell me what you think! **


	22. Shiro

**Guys, I just want to throw it in here, if you see a short fight, between two people, it usually means I'm going to write a more epic battle between them later. Unless one's Natsu and the other Noir, he will just get beaten down in moments. So this is short as well, but I have an awesome fight scene planned out between Noir and a demon.**

**I have been having trouble with my internet, and college doesn't give me a lot of free time, I spend around 18 hours in class, and I'm supposed to spend that outside of class studying. I do have a super long chapter already written up, it's a crack chapter but once I've polished it, it'll go out after this mission, arc thing is finished.**

Chaos was only a part of the Apocalypse, so Noir should have had the upper hand. Yet, she knew that a lot of Mages didn't restrict themselves to one type of magic if they could conquer others. She conquered many types of magic, so had Zeref and many others, who were to say this man in front of her hadn't gone down a similar path.  
"Noir, you are the daughter of the Dragon King, Acnologia." The Demon slayer said as he watched her with those unnerving silver eyes, and that slight sneer sneaking across his features. "I've got to say, I was expecting the Salamander, I'm rather glad I have someone who might last more than a few moments."  
"And who are you?" Noir asked tiredly. It didn't matter to her, they would fight, one of them would win and that would be it. As long as she bought enough time for the mission to be completed it didn't matter if she won or lost.  
"I'm Shiro, son of a demon far greater than you could ever perceive. He is much more powerful than Acnologia." He said, offering her a mocking bow, before he ran his hand through his short, messy white hair. "But like you, I am forever locked at this age, a mere 17 but unlike you, my immortality came at a much more unfortunate circumstance."  
"What do you know of unfortunate circumstance?" She asked with a slight sneer before letting out a sigh, letting the light from her hands fade, and then brought them together, slowly and carefully. "Apocalyptic Dragon's Ultimate Chaos." It wasn't perfect, it was raw power, and raw rage as the ground shifted around them, winds soaring and uplifting lose objects, their hair and clothes whipping at their bodies. Then everything fell still.  
Moments passed the silence deafening.  
Then.  
An Arcane circle appeared on the ground beneath them. A purple with no match. Then; a beam of purple, white, red and orange shot to the sky, enveloping the two slayers in its cold, cold light.  
No screams were heard, on death could be this silent, but when the light faded, both of them were standing.  
"Your chaos is different from mine." Shiro said as he let a much darker chaos light up his hands, reds, blues and blacks. "Mine is everyday chaos, chaos of wars, general evil while yours is that of an Apocalypse, yours is power raw and pure, no feelings, and no evil. I am immune but I cannot consume it."  
Noir just shifted a leg back, adjusting to a defensive stance.  
"Chaos Devil's Rage." Like a Dragon's roar and a god's bellow, his magic thundered towards her. She raised a hand, and a shield formed. The Rage, roar or perhaps Bellow, spew around her, slamming into the buildings around them, cracking the ground. Yet Noir still stood, for better or worse, she was still in the fight.  
"Black Arts: Reaper's Damnation." A tattoo, black and small, appeared on Shiro's shoulder. This spell, this curse, would slowly sap away his magic, making his soul heavy, before he finally died, his soul crushed.  
"Mist Body." These words were quick, urgent. His body turned to little more than air. "Ariel."  
Push had come to shove, and the goal more than ever was to kill the opponent. A dome appeared around Noir, the oxygen being sapped out. A noise began to pierce her ears.  
"Stone Body." Like mist body, her body changed into an element. Her body was that of stone, no oxygen needed. She couldn't hear. Until, the sound began to crack the stone. "Diamond Body." To become the hardest substance in the world, took skill, power and more magic than many had ever seen and the substance embedded within somewhere, like Lacrima to an artificial slayer.  
The dome gone, and Noir back to flesh and bone, they glared at each other.  
"It's strange, that we both went for the more defensive of the four primal elements." Shiro said with a slight smirk. "And that we both are of chaos." He said as his body returned to its normal state, tattoo gone.  
"Is it really?" She murmured to herself as she brought her hands together. "Chaos offers no defence, it seems only logical."  
Shiro laughed. "You are right; perhaps not all Fairy Tail Mages are what the rumours say."  
The earth was scarred around them; Noir could feel its pain, feel it wail as if something had finally lifted. She felt connected, the world, again, was one with her. Its pain hurt her too, it was looking for a release, and she had become it.

Suddenly, he ran forwards, his hand alight with a cold and dark flame. Blow after blow she dodged and returned, before diving forwards.

"**Terra, Hunter, stop fighting." A young and beautiful woman said as she watched her children with loving green eyes. "It's time for dinner."**

"**Mama! When me and Hunter grow up we're going to be the strongest team in Fiore and we're going to join the strongest guild!" Terra cried out as she tackled her mother into a hug.**

**A man appeared behind Hunter, picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder, his shaggy auburn hair tied back. "You two will be unbeatable, but you need to eat your dinner to become big and strong."**

**He walked past his wife, towards the house but not before resting his hand on the large bump on her stomach. "They'll know no hardship love, I'll never let them end up like we are."**

Noir shook her head, what had she just seen? Hunter... the name Hunter seemed so familiar to her. "Apocalyptic Dragon's Claw." She growled out, the earth's pain now hers. Fist stuck fist, chaos to the apocalypse. Ultimate destruction won. Noir drew first blood.  
A few meters apart, he wiped the blood from his mouth with a snarl as she cracked her knuckles.  
"I don't have time for you." He said before spitting a red onto the cold brown ground. "Ultimate Slayer Art."  
Noir placed her fist onto an open palm, much like make magic. Ultimate Slayer Art was a force to be reckoned with; it was all type of Slayer Magic, in one. Zeref had once told her about it, but he said to even keep it up for a handful of moments was a great feat. "Magic Supremacy."  
Magic Supremacy. The closet to the Original magic anyone had got, and yet, all the spell truly was, was warping all types of magic she possessed into a single one. In her palms it shone black; it showed the colour of the soul. Scarred by her magic, and the many people she had killed, her soul would never see another colour.  
Beams of magic slammed into each other, black vs. red. Neither pushed, nor pulled back, it stayed in the middle, neither truly powerful enough to kill the other.  
"_Would you regret it if you killed him?_" A voice asked in her mind. The magic dissipated and spells had become just elements surrounding their fists as they exchanged blows. _"Do you know who he is? His family? Why he's even doing this?"_

Noir sighed, ripping open a void underneath him.  
With that, he fell through a void, her magic dissipating as she closed it, hoping that she'd never see him again. She really hoped the voices in her head didn't mean she was crazy. "What a disappointing fight." She said with a sigh. "Perhaps a demon will be more fun. Well I won either way."

**-Lucy-**

"I wonder if Noir is okay." She said as she looked around the town. It was still, dead, she was bored, Laxus kept frowning, and Lyon was doing whatever he did.

"Is Noir all you think about?" Laxus snapped and Lucy bit her lip slightly in frustration. Noir was family, she had her problems like everyone else, and needed someone to hold her hand when she was struggling to convey how she felt. Lucy just didn't understand why Laxus was acting like that or why he didn't see that Noir, despite her power, needed help.

On the contrary, if Noir had heard any of that, she'd either be on the floor laughing and in tears, or considering whether destroying Lucy would be a good idea or not. The great and powerful Apocalyptic Dragon Slayer didn't need anyone, unless they were Mira, Mira made really nice cookies.

"I'm sure she can handle herself." Lyon said as he looked around.

"Well yes but..." Lucy let out a sigh.

"No buts, Noir is fine." Laxus almost growled out, shocking Lucy.

"Jeez Laxus, it's not Lucy's fault I'm just so loveable." Noir said, they looked to the side to see her sat against a wall, looking at her hand as if it was new to her. "Before you ask, I kicked some lackey's ass, I sent my team onwards, and I've kind of just been sitting."

Before Laxus could speak, Noir yawned.

"I ripped open a void half way across the world to push someone in, my magic's taken a hit." Noir said. "Haven't you guys found them demon yet?"

"I'd say no, but it's standing behind you." Lyon said as he stared over her shoulder.

**So hope you guys enjoyed, I made a whole document on Noir's magical spells, it was like, that'd be useful for an epic fight, and it won't take too long... God I was wrong. So if you guys ever want more details on a spell, I can post the little paragraph I have about it in the A/N.**

**Yeah, there's going to be smut guys... I will mark it though, and I will warn you in the top of the chapter. But the only thing that I've got planned is a few chapters away yet, and it isn't graphic. **

**What else? I was thinking about writing another story is anyone is interested. **


	23. Shax

**So this is the last chapter of the arc thing I'm on. To be honest, I kinda got bored with it... sorry guys. But next chapter you get a super long chapter! Once I've finished it! **

* * *

The demon loomed over them, Noir only cracked her knuckles as she turned around. Her eyes flashed to pure black. Lucy stood, fear stricken as she stared at this creature.

"It ain't a resurrecting demon." Noir said as she moved one leg back, bringing her hands together. "It's a fear demon. They ain't too hard to create but are damn hard to control and even harder to destroy."

Intense red black eyes stared into the void of Noir's, she just stared back. The fear wasn't getting to her. Then again, what could an apocalypse fear? An Apocalypse was fear.

"... So we're going to beat it up?" Laxus said as he held his ground, the fear was even affecting him but he knew he had to fight.

"Kill it." Noir said with an indifferent shrug before slamming her fists together. "Earthquake."

The ground around them began to shake violently, knocking this demon from side to side. Bits of rock lifted, hitting the demon. The ground cracked and split, making it harder to maneuver.

"Lightning blast." Laxus said, lightning came from both his hands. It struck the distracted Demon but didn't little more than fizzle out on it. He growled, and looked at Lyon. "Freeze it."

Holding his hand out. "Freeze." Forth came ice that enveloped the demon in a cold blanket. Yet it broke free, Lyon cursed, Lucy stared in fright and Noir sighed.

"Apocalyptic Dragon's Chains of Oppression." From Noirs hands came dark metal chains, wrapping around the large creatures neck. She pulled down, and down came the demon. When it made contact with the ground, it seemed to shake the whole earth. "Apocalpytic Dragon's Strike!" With her fist covered in chaotic flames, she hit the demon in what she believed to be its head.

It did nothing. It didn't hurt it. The creature broke free of the chains and roared. Surging forwards, it knocked Lyon and Laxus out of the way, heading straight for Lucy.

"Barrier!" Noir shouted, a shield appeared in front of Lucy, the demon crashing into it. Lucy ran to Laxus, helping him up as he swore violently. "Lucy catch!" Noir shouted as she tossed Lucy something.

Lucy barely caught it. Looking down she saw a black key, and looked at Noir who nodded.

"I summon Thee Canis Major." Lucy shouted. From a cloud of black smoke came a dog that looked like it had come from the very depths of hell. Red eyes, bore into the demons red eyes as Canis Major snarled.

"Contract accepted." A voice said in their minds as Canis Major launched forwards. The large demonic dog, with black fur seemed like nothing but a shadow racing forwards. It's collar was chained, the chain ran all the way to Lucy's key.

Clamping it's teeth down, Canis Major drew blood, before moving back, spitting it out. The dog prowled around the demon, glaring at it before it reared it's head towards Noir. Then it again threw itself at the demon.

Noir let out a sigh, and stretched her arms out, crossing them just below the wrists. Hands open and her eyes closed as an arcane circle appeared below her. It turned and it turned as power surged from Noir.

"I summon Thee From the depths, to channel life into that which is not real. Follow my words as if they were law, in the darkest of times, in the most chaotic of worlds, I give life to thee." The ground began to shake as she chanted this over and over again. The ground began to shake as she chanted this over and over again.

From the ground came a demon, black as night, eyes purple. The skin had a metallic sheen, and it looked at Noir with wide eyes, before it bowed it's head, acknowledging her as it's master. It was like a giant tiger, on the ground around it burned a demonic flame as it whirled around to face the other demon.

"Shax, heed my words." Noir said, her position never changing, her eyes remaining closed. "Your purpose is to destroy. Your first target it the demon that threatens us."

Canis Major shrunk back, and vanished into a plume of smoke. A fight between demon and demon was dangerous, he was barely a knife in a magic brawl.

Lucy hid behind Laxus, her face pressed into his back. She didn't want to believe Noir had just created a demon, Noir had broken yet another taboo… if the council found out. She'd never see Noir again.

Shax launched itself at the demon, knocking it down to the ground. From it's mouth spewed a demonic flame, the flames gripped the demon's face, it howled in pain, and managed to struggle free from Shax's hold.

Shax jumped back, prowling from left to right.

"Seven Deadly Sins." Noir said.

Shax fell back to it's rear legs, and from it's front paws came 7 emblems. Each one marking the demon.

First there was Lust. It came down like a hurricane, winds whipping around the demon, slashing at it's black skin. Black blood seeped from the wounds. The winds began to die down, and only six markings were left.

Second there was Gluttony. It weighed down on the demon's heart, pushing it the ground. The pressure increased and increased, until it felt as if there was no reason to live anymore. The demon began to become exhausted. As quickly as it began it was gone, and only 5 markings were left.

Third there was Greed. Excess of earth piled upon the demon that struggled to stand. Throwing it back down to the floor. It's earthly body was being crushed, the more that added the less it could cope with the sheer weight. Despite being exhausted spiritually and physically, the demon broke free from the earth. There were only four markings left.

Forth there was Sloth. It's feet were trapped to the ground, it was unable to move, so instead it reared it's head back and frew it's mouth came demonic flames. Shax jumped in front of it's master, taking the blow, it's skin beginning to melt but there were still three markings left.

Envy was Fifth. The demon surged forward, tackling Shax to the ground. Vines came from the ground, pulling the demon back from Shax. Lucy looked at Noir, from her scowl she knew every sin was under Noir's control but as every sin came, it left a mark on Noir's arm. Despite the leather jacket, the glow was unmistakable. When Shax had come to his feet, the Demon was free and only two marks were left.

Pride was Sixth. Pride was the original sin, the most serious of them all. Suddenly purple cracks appeared on the demon, causing it intense pain. It howled, launching itself at Shax, but it didn't hit, instead it hit the floor, dying. The pain was too much. Then it was gone, and only one was left.

Wrath.

Demonic flames burst and engulfed the demon, swallowing him in black and red flames. Pained howls echoed through the village, making their marks in everyone's memories. Then there was nothing. All the marks had vanished, the demon gone.

Shax turned to it's master and bowed its head before disappearing into the next life. It's job was done.

The world went black for Noir, and she fell into the abyss of darkness.

Falling, she was falling.

For the first time in a while, she felt at peace. Was she dying? Noir didn't know but the further she fell, the more at peace she became. It was silent, but it was comforting, like a mother's embrace and warm like a hug from your father.

"Noir!" Someone shouted, Noir couldn't make out who it was, they sounded so far away. "Don't leave me!"

"Come on Noir, you gotta break outta this." Someone else said, it was like someone was shaking her but it all felt so distant.

"Noir… you'd forfeit your life to save others…" Someone else said.

Then her eyes shot open, she was coughing, gasping for air before she stopped and looked at Lucy, who was almost in tears, looked at Lyon who was staring at her arm and Laxus who looked away.

"Noir, you have the seven deadly sins on your arm." Laxus said through gritted teeth.

Noir just lay back down and stared at the sky. "They'll go, eventually."

"Noir, you stopped breathing." Lucy said.

"Immortals don't die." Noir replied.

Lucy rested her head on Noir's chest, clutching her friends hand as she convinced herself Noir was here, alive and well. "Noir… why did you create a demon?"

"A fear demon's only weakness is other demons. I might have been in with a shot of defeating it but… I didn't want to take the risk." Noir said. "The Seven Deadly Sins is a spell that was lost almost as straight after the one magic was. It's a curse, a weapon and something no one should wield."  
"Why?" Lyon asked.

"If it doesn't kill you, it'll curse you. If it curses you, your life is damned." Noir said. "Somehow that demon knew it, and now I do as well…" She sighed, sat up bringing Lucy with her. "The item that binds the demon has been destroyed, the final team is locked in combat with it. We should be able to go home soon."

"Will you tell the council?" Laxus asked and Noir snorted.

"Call me self-centred, vain and full of myself, but if this magic should be wielded by anyone, it's me, I am not letting the mages council even know it ever existed." Noir said.

"Why you?" Lyon asked.

"Because I won't ever use it unless Fairy Tail is in danger, which to be honest, it never going to happen. Fairy Tail is a strong guild, no matter how far you push us down, we'll always get back up, right Luce?"  
Lucy laughed. "Fairy Tail is family, we support one and another."

"Fairy Tail is a bunch of weirdo's." Laxus said and Lucy glared at him. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

* * *

**And I hope you enjoyed!**


	24. A Date?

**Hey Guys, so this is the super long kinda crack chapter.**

**So warning, this has ever so minor smut in it. I have marked it, so if you don't want to read it, just skip over it.**

**And Nella Malfoy wrote some of this, so remember to go check her out!**

* * *

It was safe to say, much to Cana's amusement, Noir was drunk. It wasn't a just drunk nor a I've had a few bottle drunk, this was a she had no idea how much she had drunk, or where she was exactly. She wasn't an aggressive drunk like Erza, she was keeping herself to herself, nor an emotional mess like Juvia, her face was only a scowl, staring at the wall as she tried to figure out where the hell she was. Neither was she laughing at anything like Levy nor was she attempting to hug everyone with the utmost affection like Lucy. No, she was something different entirely.

Erza was stood on a table towards the back of the guild. She wore a pair of pink pyjamas with bunny rabbits on them but the irony came since she was shouting at Elfman about being a man, and how much more of a man she was than him.

"You call yourself a man?" She shouted, a random teddy appearing in her arms from out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Elfman said, sick of Erza's antics, wishing she'd just go away.

Erza punched him squarely in the jaw, knocking him out as she laughed. "Rhetorical question!"

Levy sat next to Gajeel sniggering over a book about the black arts, occasionally showing him gruesome pictures of what black arts could do.

"I'm going to ask Noir to do one of these spells for me, I wanna see these in real life." She said as she flicked the page, Gajeel just raising an eyebrow, slowly moving away.

Nyx was sat on Levy's shoulder, commenting on what spells Noir knew and which ones she did not. Occasionally she'd mention that Noir did know one of the spells but would never use it.

Juvia was clinging to Gray's middle, who in turn clung to Natsu. She was crying a river as Gray tried to free himself, Natsu just stood there, watching Lucy.

"Juvia, stop crying!" Erza shouted as she grabbed Juvia's front and shook her, making the water mage cry harder. "Why are you crying?"  
"Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia and Noir-sama isn't paying Juvia any attention!" Erza punched her in the face, laughing.

"Rhetorical Question!" She shouted at the unconscious blue haired mage.

"Does she even know what a rhetorical question actually is?" Gray asked Natsu, who didn't respond.

"Did you say something?" Erza asked and the two mages just edged away.

"Nyx-chan!" Lucy shouted gleefully as she picked the Exceed up and cuddled her close, spinning around. "I'm so glad you're my friend, you're so mean to me and I know you'd stop at nothing to protect your friends!"

Nyx just patted the drunk girls arm, biting back a sigh. "Ask Mira to make the hangover remedy ready for tomorrow morning, Noir will be suffering from a horrible hangover. Scotch and whiskey is her drink, not Vodka."

"You're so nice not wanting your friend to suffer!" Lucy squealed as she almost squeezed the air from Nyx's lungs.

Nyx didn't care if Noir suffered, she in fact quite enjoyed watching it but unfortunately, she didn't want to watch Lucy suffer. The cat wondered if she was going soft but considering how Noir was going, she was pretty safe.

Noir tried to concentrate on what Lyon was saying to her, but she still couldn't figure out where she was. She was trying her best but he kept turning into nothing but white noise droning on in the background, as she found herself fascinated by his pale lips.

Noir ended up biting her lip and mentally sighing. Her head felt like cotton wool, there was no arguing herself out of this one. "Lyon, shut up." She said as she cupped his cheeks and pressed her mouth against his.

His back connected with the wall as he lifted one of her legs up to his waist, pulling her close to him as she ran her tongue across his lower lip, begging for entrance.

"Hey look, Noir and Lyon are getting off." Natsu said, possibly the first time his eyes had not been on Lucy that night. He frowned, trying to figure out why Noir was tugging Lyon's hair slightly, or why Lyon kept running his fingers across her body.

"I bet you wish you could do that with Lucy." Gray said slyly and Natsu let out a sigh.

"I just can't tell her how I feel. It's like all the Dragon Slayers are somewhat attracted to her. Cobra wouldn't hurt her when they came face to face, the dangerous and powerful Noir is reduced to a puppy in front of Lucy. Laxus will now destroy anyone who'd even consider hurting Lucy and Gajeel can't get over his guilt for hurting Lucy, even though she's forgiven him a thousand times over. Wendy loves Lucy like an older sister, and it's so unfair how they're getting so close to her when she's my best friend and I love her." Natsu grumbled.

"Well…" Gray said, not wanting to end up in a fight while Erza was snooping around looking for reasons to hurt people. "There are other dragon slayer, right? So if they also take an immediate shine to Lucy, we can assume something's up." Natsu, rather begrudgingly, nodded in agreement.

**- Lyon's and Noir's Pov - (A/N - This is possibly my first attempt at a romance scene, I usually get someone else to do it for me)**

Noir's body was pressed against lyon's, he could feel her breasts rise and fall against him as she breathed. Her hand was over the one on her leg and her other resting on his stomach, tracing the lines of his muscles through the fabric of his clothing.

He could taste the smooth taste of Vodka on her lips, the smell of alcohol mixed with lavender that clung to her. Her lips were warm and soft against his own.

For her, he tasted like vanilla ice-cream and smelt like crisp freshly laid snow and his lips were cold against her own.

They parted, Noir looking down as a blush stained across her pale cheeks. In a sudden movement she found herself against the wall and felt his cool breath against her lips, his black eyes staring into her soft lilac eyes before, once again, the gap was closed.

Softly and carefully, the kiss, hard, but somewhat soft; firey but cool, a hand full of moments but it also seemed like forever. In that one kiss, she knew what was behind the apparent cockiness, and he knew behind that tough facade was a person who would go to the ends of the world just to protect those she loved.

**- Lucy's POV –**

"Laxus-kun!" Lucy shouted as she launched herself at the unsuspecting slayer. He was walking down from his grandfather's office, looking slightly annoyed but somehow somewhat pleased. "I thought you'd left again!" She said with a slight pout as she looked up.

"I…. err… got forced into helping you train…" Laxus said, as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. "He said with what Noir's going to teach you, I should be there to help."

"Noir-chan's is planning to teach me?" Lucy asked and tilted her head. "You're so nice for helping Laxus-kun!" She said and then nuzzled his chest, shocking the slayer into paralysis.

"It's nothing…" He murmured, looking away to hide the blush that was fast forming across his well chiselled features.

"It means everything to me!" Lucy shouted as she squeezed him tighter. "With you and Noir teaching me, I'm sure I'll become strong just like you Laxus-kun!"

Suddenly someone pulled Lucy off him, Lucy knew it was Natsu from the intense body heat, even in her drunken state.

"Lucy, you're drunk, let's get you home." He said with a sigh.

"But I was talking to Laxus-kun!" Lucy whined, pouting and looking extremely sorry for herself.

"I'm pretty sure you were trying to squeeze the life out of him." Natsu replied dryly as Laxus just glared at him.

"I really like Laxus-kun, he's so strong and nice!" Lucy said as she struggled free, falling onto Laxus, whom fell to the floor.

She found herself in his lap, staring into those deep blue eyes as a blush formed across her cheeks. She ran a hand down his muscular chest, her blushing only intensifying as all he could manage to do was stare at her, and not push her to the ground as have his way with her.

"L-Laxus-kun…" She stuttered out as she moved the collar of his shirt and slowly kissed his collar bone before finding a tender piece of flesh and slowly sucked it, before a little while later, pulled back to admire her work and saw the blush of the Slayer who stared at the wall.

"L-Lucy." He stuttered but she placed a finger on his lips, kissing up his neck slowly before pressing a soft and sweet one to his mouth.

And Then...

The alcohol took its toll, she slumped against his body, out cold. The alcohol has knocked her into a deep slumber, leaving a turned on Slayer to lift her in his arms, grumbling about having to take her home.

**- Back To Lyon's and Noir's POV –**

He kissed her again, this time cupping her cheeks. She placed her hands over his as gently took her lower lip between his teeth and gently tugged. He began to such softly making her hands tighten on his before they slipped down, running down his arms and body.

Her hands slipped up underneath his shirt, touching to cool flesh of his stomach. She traced the lines of his muscles as he gently began to kiss down her neck. Pausing at her collarbone, he took the flesh and gently sucked the it, leaving a small red mark.

She put her arms on his shoulders, resting her head against his chest as she fell into a dizzy spell. "I don't feel too good." She murmured as he hands tightened on his shoulders.

At that moment Carla appeared next to Noir, staring intently at the slayer as she murmured. "Dragon's must throw off their chains to defeat the Titans. An Endless apocalypse is always so close. Spells are keys, the more keys the destroyer and the protector have, the closer they are to saving the world."

Before Lyon could question Carla's words, Noir fainted. He only just caught her before she hit the floor. In a cold sweat she seemed to be having a nightmare.

**- Laxus's POV- (A/N, OMG, someone who isn't Noir or Lucy having their own POV, right?)**

"Stupid blondie, fainting on me." Laxus grumbled as he shifted her in his arms as he trudged along by the canal, towards where he thought was her home. "She's a lot lighter than Happy makes out…" He murmured as he looked down at her sleeping face.

Perhaps any other day it could be cute, but in a drunken slumber, she looked like she got hit to hard and was out cold. Yet her head was pressed against his chest as she breathed soft, in rhythm with his heart beat.

"Why do I have to carry you home?" Laxus continued to grumble. "Pretty sure Natsu would have jumped at the chance, ha, he's like a dog after a bone."

Lucy groaned in her sleep, and cuddled in closer to him as she began to shiver slightly.

"It's not even cold…" He mumbled to himself. "Do I look like a baby sitter?"

He reached Lucy's home, it smelt just like her, strawberries. She was obsessed with strawberries. It surprised him that he couldn't smell Noir's scent in here, since the two seemed close, but even so, it proved that if he was going to claim territory, this proved Noir had no intention of making a true claim.

He fumbled through her key pouch before finally finding her key, and awkwardly opened her door. He lugged her through the door and to her bed, where he unceremoniously dumped her. "No offence Blondie, but I'm well out of my way to get home." He said and went to leave, but something caught his arm, and tugged him down onto the bed.

Lucy, still asleep, wrapped her arms around him, effectively pinning him to the bed, leaving him unable to escape.

**-Lyon's and Nyx's POV- (A/N, Again, I'm on a roll!)**

It surprised him, Noir was extremely warm, when death was cold. Alas, she wasn't death, as such but wasn't an apocalypse just death and destruction? She seemed vulnerable in his arms, as he brow was creased in a frown, and occasionally whispered something rather random, anything from not wanting pumpkin pie for dinner, to how exactly she was going to kill Gajeel for stealing her bottle of alcohol.

Nyx sat on his shoulder, brooding over life. Occasionally looking down at Noir to make sure she was okay, but her thoughts went to that of Bricks. They'd never give the companionship Noir gave to her, but they couldn't leave, or lie. There may come a time when Noir must leave, but the bricks will always stay.

Nyx opened the door to hers and Noir's home, leading Lyon to Noir's bedroom before leaving, wondering if Lyon would ever lead to her losing Noir. As much as Nyx pretended to not care much for Noir, this human meant the world to her, was her only friend. She'd known Noir for over 15 years, not including the seven years they'd spent locked in time. The very idea of losing the odd person hurt, and Nyx knew that she wouldn't be able to cope if Noir left. Not after she'd be left before, Noir had picked her up, hugged the strange animal because it looked sad, and Nyx would never forget this and would always be grateful.

Lyon attempted to place Noir down gently, but ended up dropping her by accident.

Noir's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, hand over her eyes as she closed the curtains, blocking the moonlight that seeped through the cracks. "I… fainted?" Noir murmured, not truly awake.

"Noir?" Lyon said, taking her hand but instead her mouth met his, before she fell back, and back to sleep.

He sighed, moving her hair from her face, and leant down to kiss her pale cheek, but something connected with the back on his head, and he connected with the bed before his whole world went black.

"At least now I won't be the only one to put up with a hungover Noir." Nyx said as she threw her brick back in the void and flew off into her own room.

**- No one's POV - (A/N I'm sick of changing POV, and the chapter is only about just over half way done. Maybe)**

The sun rose slowly over the sleeping town of Magnolia. The tree's moved back in forth in the wind and the leaves dance in the breeze. The birds had woken up, singing their morning song as they got to work, finding sticks and food.

There were no clouds in the sky, leaving it a pure but brilliant blue. The sun shone with all it's might as it greeted those who came out early to being their jobs and work. Soon the streets were busy with people going to do their morning shops, or walking to work as children played in the street, singing, dancing and laughing.

The smell rose from the bakers as they began to bake fresh bread and cakes, the aroma bringing many to buy their wares as they breathed in the sweet and satisfying scent. The florist were full with people buying their loves flowers, to show their affection and delight that they were in love, the smell of beautiful flowers wafting through the air, making Magnolia a truly wonderful place to be. The breeze was so gentle as it passed through the streets, gently kissing every person's cheek as it passed, today, Magnolia was truly amazing.

But, in the resident Apocalyptic Slayer's house, it was a different story. Her head was underneath the covers as she hid from the light and quivered at any noise above a whisper, brain was threatening to split through her head, the light seemed to be attempting to gouge out her eyeballs, and she was either too hot, or too cold. The ice mage next to her, not really helping the matter.

"Kill me…" She murmured as Lyon got off her bed, wondering how he got here. "I can't take this anymore…" She popped her head from under the blanket to glare at Lyon. "I don't remember letting you in my home, let alone my bed."

"... I carried you home last night." He said as he looked around. "I had no intentions of staying, I was about to leave but… I can't remember anything after that."

Noir groaned and escaped back to her den of darkness. "Nyx is cooking breakfast, tell her I'm not coming down. I'm going back to sleep." She said as she pulled the covers closer around her.

As if on cue the delightful smell of bacon wafting into the room, only serving to make the Slayer feel even sicker. Moments later Lyon pressed his hand against Noir's forehead, letting the coolness soak into her, and sooth the pain.

"I heard Mira has a miracle cure for hangovers." Noir's face dropped at his words.

"... Yeah… that." She murmured as she emerged from her sanctuary. "I'm hungry…" She said as she walked downstairs, greeted by Nyx who smiled as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

Lucy's situation was rather different to Noir's.

She was cuddled into something, the sun too bright to open her eyes. At first she assumed it was Natsu or Noir, Natsu since he always climbed into bed with her, Noir because it's Noir. Moments later she realised it was too tall to be Natsu, even taller than Noir, too muscular to be either.

She cracked open an eye, only to see a large blonde male. "Lucy Kick!" She shouted and moments after Laxus connected with the wall. "You pervert!"

"Jeez Blondie, you're the one who pulled him into the bed." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Who did you expect, Noir?" Lucy just shrugged and Laxus let out a sigh. "You're the one that came onto me yesterday, you're the perverted one."

"I did?" Lucy asked with a blush as she pulled up her blanket to hide her face. "... I'm… sorry."

He laughed as he stood up, dusting himself off. "It's alright Blondie, I knew you couldn't resist this. How about, to make it up to me, you and me go out for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked and Lucy paused.

"I remember Noir and Lyon getting off…" She murmured. "... I'll only go if you make it a double date with Noir and Lyon."

He shrugged. "The more the merrier I guess. What's your relationship with Noir anyway?"

"I guess I'd call her my sister."

Laxus could barely contain his sigh of relief.

**- At The Guild, A little bit later- (A/N Did you know that supercomputers aren't referred to by numbers but actually by names?)**

Noir slumped down by the counter, her head on it and purple hair splayed across the counter, her arms and face.

Mira placed down a green liquid in front of Noir, it bubbled, it smelt awful and she swore she saw something move in it, but she knocked it back like water and waited for it to kick in as she tried to make sure she didn't heave her guts out.

"So, you and Lyon?" Mira asked as she smiled at Noir brightly who only in turn glared at her, a fire could have been lighted with the way the blue eyes met Lilac eyes. Noir almost growled before Mira took her hands. "What are you afraid of?"

"You picturing what my children would look like." Noir said. "I don't plan to have kids, my control over my magic can become very strained, a vexed child could let it roam free from them."

"But silver, kinda bluish, hair and Lilac eyed babies would be so cute." Mira squealed, her grip tightening.

Noir let out a sigh. "That depends on my dragon mating thing and stuff, you know? It's like even if everything's great now, but if my dragon instincts pick someone else to be my mate, I have no choice, I will only want them."

"... Well that sucks." Mira said as she began to clean the counter, again, even though it was still clean.

"Ah well, when's the mummy of the guild going to have her own brood then?" Noir asked as she rolled up the sleeve that covered up her right arm, revealing the tattoo underneath before she began to rub it.

"If I'm the Mummy you're either the uncle or the oldest." Mira said and Noir shrugged. "I don't know, it's about meeting the right guy."

Noir laughed gently before pausing. "Lucy and Laxus are approaching, she smells like they shared a bed."

Mira watched Noir for a few moments, finding it rather weird, no matter how many times she'd seen it happen, that these slayers could tell what a person's been doing by smell. "Can you tell what she's thinking as well?" Mira asked with a cheeky smile, hoping to get a reaction from Noir who only sniffed the air again.

"She's got something on her mind, from her pheromones she smells rather happy, and I think she's planning something that involves me…" Noir said, and Mira just stared at Noir, in utter shock. She wondered if Natsu could deduce stuff like that, but then again that was Natsu, this was Noir who had spent about sixteen years with her dragon, and was one of the top mages in the guild.

"What am I thinking?" Mira asked.

"You're shocked as hell I managed to get all that from smell." Noir said as she turned, opening her arms and Lucy hugged her. "I tend to rely on what the earth tells me more than smell."

"Noir?" Lucy asked in a sing song voice. Most people got scared at the sound of their parents angry voice, when they'd done something wrong, or when their parents were disappointed, but this tone of voice from Lucy made Noir into little more than a whimpering puppy, fearful of what had been planned for her. "Laxus asked me out on a date tomorrow night, and I want you and Lyon to come. We can have a double date!"

"Mira… kill me." Noir said and Mira laughed shaking her head and wandering into the storage room.

"I'll just ask Lyon, if he says yes you have to come." Lucy said and Noir sighed.

"Fine, if he says yeah, I'll go." Noir grumbled and Lucy beamed. Noir would have fought to the death against anyone else, the Almighty Apocalyptic Dragon slayer didn't date, but Lucy was scary when she was angry, and Noir knew Lucy wouldn't take no for an answer.

"We're going to have so much fun!"

Lucy bounded off to Lyon as Laxus sat next to Noir.

"You grew some balls." Noir stated as she nodded towards Lucy. "Or Lucy coming onto you got you just a little too hot and bothered. Hurt her, and I'll hurt you."

"... I don't think I could." Laxus said with a shrug. "She's something, what do you want with her anyway?"

"I managed to connect my magic with hers, completely, without even knowing her all that well. I mean I can connect to yours, but not to that level, and I've known you for a while now. I always figured she was something but, being able to do that means so much more. I'm going to teach her to connect with my magic, it's dangerous, yeah, but it'll save her in the long run." Noir offered as they watched her. "And as always, can't break a promise, especially when the keeper could hand me my ass."

"So, what's the plan?" Laxus asked.

"I already have a connection to your magic established; if my magic gets too much for her I can channel it into both of us." He nodded in agreement. "Wendy's going to be there in case something does go wrong, but I think she's strong enough to handle it."

Lyon and Lucy came over, interrupting their conversation.

"A date?" Lyon said to Noir who just shrugged.

"If you don't want to go just say." She said. "Believe me, it'd do us all a favour."

"Quite the contrary but you… don't seem like the sort." He said.

"Yeah, I have way too many tattoos, like black way too much and I'm too damn powerful." Noir said with a smirk. "I'm just awesome."

"I was thinking that we should go to that restaurant me, Mystogan and Noir trashed about three years ago wiping out some dark mages." Laxus said.

"Wow, that place was fancy, trying to impress someone." Noir said, elbowing him gently in the ribs.

"Shut up." Laxus growled.

"So mean." Noir said.

"As soon as you two get over your sibling rivalry, what time?" Lucy asked.

"Seven pm tomorrow, we'll all meet at Lucy's house, she's the closest." Laxus said and everyone nodded.

"You just want to make Lucy's house smell more of you and less of Natsu." Noir murmured, only to find herself being throttled by Laxus, Lucy trying to pull him off, and Lyon standing there, wondering what fucked up sort of relationships Fairy Tail had with each other.

**-I love Time Skips-**

**- Nella Malfoy Also Wrote Most Of This Part, She Left Some Bits Out So I Could Surprise Her-**

Lucy smiled at herself while she twirled in front of the mirror. She smoothed down her dress, biting her bright red lips as she grinned, her pearly whites shining brightly against the deep colour of her lips.

Lucy was currently dressed in a completely black halter top dress, her back completely bared to the world, exposing her creaming and milky white skin. The material around her midriff was made of black lace, slightly showing off her toned and taut abdomen.

The dress fell to the ground, flaring around her black stiletto adorned feet. The dress has a thigh high slit on the right side of her dress, revealing her mile long legs as well as the lacy top of her skin coloured stockings.

She twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers, sighing softly as she admired the loose curls that hung around her face. She pet down the quiff formed from her fringe slightly before taking in her naturally done make up, earthy tones causing her skin to glow.

She grinned once again, flashing her white teeth before winking to herself and sweeping across the floor in a glide, gathering her purse that contained her Gate and apartment keys. She took a seat on her couch, patiently awaiting the arrival of her friends and date while blushing and smiling happily.

Lucy could not believe her own lucky. She was going on a date with the Great Laxus Dreyar. Fiore's strongest human mage, Noir didn't count, one she was immortal, two she had more illegal magic in her right sleeve than every guild Fiore held combined. She was completely lost in her thoughts until she heard a loud bang echoing from her kitchen before she heard pots and pans hitting the ground with loud metallic clangs.

Lucy shot to her feet swiftly, eyes wide and alert as she cautiously made her way towards her small kitchen. Her hand slipped into her purse as she crept closer, pulling out Loke and Taurus' keys and holding them firmly in her hand.

Her grip on her keys tightened before she opened the kitchen door. However, nothing prepared her for the sight in front of her. There, standing in the middle of her kitchen while swearing as she tried to clean the mess on the ground, was none other than her Apocalyptic Dragon Slayer friend, Noir.

Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she noticed Noir's attire. The purple haired mage was dressed in black cargo trousers, a black fitted tank top along with a studded leather jacket and combat boots. Lucy screamed in horror as she took in her friends, what she thought was a disaster, outfit, almost fainting at the sight.

"Noir, what the hell are you wearing?! Laxus is taking us to Cherise, the most expensive and high class restaurant in all of Fiore. You can't wear that!" Lucy screamed, shaking her head at her friend. Noir turned to Lucy, quirking an eyebrow up

"But why? If we run into trouble this will be the most appropriate attire to fight in. I don't know how you plan to defend yourself wearing that long dress" Noir reasoned, shrugging slightly as Lucy sighed. "Look, I got into a fight on the way here, and I don't own the dress."

"If you wear that, they won't even let us through the door. Go take a quick shower, I'll get your outfit sorted." Lucy replied, shaking her head once again as she moved to her bedroom

Noir shrugged once again and entered the shower, stripping before getting in. She looked at Lucy's assortment of bath products, scrunching her nose in distaste at all the fruity scented liquids. She reached for the generic and unscented bar soap, which looked dry and unused; however the lack of fruity scent caused Noir to sigh in relief.

Once she finished bathing, she stepped out in nothing but a towel before entering Lucy's bedroom.

Lucy had laid a plain, v-neck deep blue dress that reached the floor, no frills or fancy items. The blue didn't clash with her hair, unlike many colours that everyday people could wear but not Noir, that was why she wore black, you couldn't do wrong with black.

Noir walked from the bedroom, to go find Lucy, who had suddenly disappeared. Only to find to males staring at her, she stared back before sighing.

"Lucy you left me..." Noir whined. "I was all alone in there with nobody to help me."

Lucy's face dropped as Noir used the most suggestive terminology she could find, as Laxus was moments away from a nose bleed with the sick fantasies inside his heads.

Lyon on the other hand was admiring the Tattoo's that adorned Noir's skin, it was amazing workmanship, so he decided he had to ask her where she got them done.

"Well, I'm going to go but some clothes on." Noir said as she turned and wandered out.

**Meanwhile, In Someone's Perverted Fantasies-**

The bathroom was warm, moist and steamy. Water dripped down from the tiles, onto the floor, splashing into little puddles as steam condensed onto the window, making it impossible to see through.

"N-Noir..." A moan echoed out, bouncing across the tiles and into the air.

The floor was wet and slippery as the shower curtain was open; in fact it hadn't even been shut.

Hands ran across delicate skin as Noir's mouth claimed Lucy's. Lucy let out yet another moan as he fingers tangled in the slayers purple locks, pulling her closer, deepening the passionate kiss.

Noir's hands ran down Lucy's body, over her perfect hips, across the flat stomach and to Lucy's ample breasts, were she slowly began to run her hands over the peaked mounds.

"Noir..." Lucy breathed before the Slayer claimed her mouth for another passionate kiss. Their bodies so close they might as well been one. In a split moment Lucy was against the wall in the bathroom, and Noir trailing kisses lower and lower, as Lucy's breathing became laboured before...

**Bye! -**

"Laxus?" Someone said, breaking the blonde slayer from his own fantasy world, to see Lyon waving a hand in front of his face, looking a little concerned. "You zoned out for about a few minutes, are you okay?"

"Yeah, never been better." Laxus said with a smirk, unable to get the mental image from before out of his mind. If he'd been but a green young lad, he wouldn't have been able to contain his growing lust, but he was Laxus Dreyer, seducer of women (not anymore), he had everything under control.

Lyon just sighed, adjusting his tie, as he waited for Noir to come out. It was safe to say he was uncomfortable in the navy blue suit, that Gray had lent him, with an ice blue dress shirt he thought just amplified the fact he was an ice mage too much. The shoes were uncomfortable, probably never been worn, Gray was more of a combat boots sort of guy, he definitely wouldn't ditch them for dress shoes.

Laxus on the other hand was watching Lucy with a slightly perverted grin as she began to do his tie, which had somehow come undone. The black was in contrast with the crisp white shirt he was wearing, and the black suit seemed to match perfectly with Lucy's black dress.

Noir came out, looking rather vexed at the floor length dress she was wearing, holding her dark blue heels in one hand, plodding around the floor in her tights. "You know, of all the things Acnologia taught me, I think he missed how to walk in these deaths on stilts."

"Have you even tried?" Lucy asked, tiredly as Noir sighed, sitting down as she slipped them onto her feet, not wanting demon Lucy to come out.

Noir stood, walked a few steps, didn't fall over and then let out a sigh of relief. "Papa always said wear clothes that are fit for fighting."

"Your papa clearly never expected you to get a date." Lucy replied dryly.

"He probably expected me to marry Zeref or someone; then again I am immortal and have no need for reproducing." She said.

"I thought you didn't like being immortal." Laxus said.

"It's more fun than child birth sounds." She said, Lucy nodded in agreement, Lyon just took Noir's arm and they left.

Lucy and Laxus walked together, leaving Lyon and Noir to trail behind them, both pairs preoccupied with their own conversations, or in Noir's and Lyon's case, arguing whether Ice Magic or Earth magic was better.

Lucy turned to Laxus, blushing slightly at the handsome man.

"So Laxus, how did you get reservations? I heard that sometimes people have to wait whole years in order to get a place" Lucy questioned, trying to make conversation.

"Well, it pays to be the strongest wizard in Fiore and to have the Thunder God Tribe as your team. Freed wouldn't accept me going anywhere on my first date with you and so he demanded a reservation for us. After hearing my name, the manager quickly accepted. Although, Bix and Ever's threatening could have helped" Laxus replied and Lucy let out a soft giggle.

"Lies, strongest mage in the lands goes to me." Noir called after them.

"I could win in a battle against you." Laxus replied.

"Me and you Dreyer, right now!" Noir said, only to have Lyon put his arms around her waist, holding her back before a fight could erupt. Laxus dazzled by the way Lucy just smiled and chuckled at her friend.

"They do worship you, don't they?" Lucy questioned, giggling as Laxus smiled softly at her.

"I could say the same about your team. They all love you and won't let anyone hurt you. Especially Natsu, who sometimes acts like a jealous and possessive boyfriend" Laxus replied, growling slightly at the thought of Natsu.

"Natsu is just my best friend, not a boyfriend. He's just protective because a lot of the people on missions come after me as they view me as the weakest" Lucy replied, blushing slightly in embarrassment as she mentioned her weakness.

"You're not weak Lucy, far from it." Laxus replied and Lucy grinned at him, flashing her dazzling smile at Laxus in gratitude. Laxus stared at her, his breath caught in his chest as he took in her beautiful smile.

"What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?" Lucy questioned, raising a threaded eyebrow at him

"Just admiring how beautiful you look." Laxus replied earnestly, causing Lucy to blush once again

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." Lucy replied shyly and Laxus smiled at her, taking one of her hands in his as they continued walking to the restaurant.

Noir stuck her tongue out at Laxus as he briefly looked over his shoulder at the pair behind him, but he just offered her a smile, as if he couldn't be happier.

"You do remember coming onto me a couple nights ago, don't you?" Lyon asked and Noir nodded slowly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I also remember that you didn't reject me, at all." She replied.

He sighed but then laughed. "You look nice Noir."

"Thanks, I guess you don't look too bad either." She offered.

"I'm going to accept that as a compliment, on the basis you spent most of your life with a dragon." He said and she just shrugged.

"Papa let me swear at the dinner table, I think I've improved." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "I wonder where Father is now..."

The group quickly arrived at Cherise, their waiter directed them to their table and they sat down, light chatter flowing amongst them. They quickly ordered their food, Lucy sipping on some white wine as Noir and Laxus drank whisky, Lyon opting for ice cold water.

Noir sat, trying to convince Lyon to take a sip of her whiskey. Lucy watched them, chuckling as he refused, and she pouted before trying again, not noticing one of her hands rested over his as her onslaught continued.

Laxus bent down to whisper into Lucy's ear, causing her to blush as she nodded, turning around to Noir who looked at her questioningly. Lucy smiled brightly, standing up along with Laxus.

"Laxus and I are going to dance, you're welcome to join us along with Lyon or stay here and enjoy each other's company" Lucy said and Noir stared at her in horror

"No thanks, I don't dance. I can barely move in this dress as it is. We'll stay here" Noir replied and Lyon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, besides, I have two left feet" Lyon admitted and Laxus nodded, slipping his hand down the smooth of Lucy's back before resting on the small of it, guiding her to the dance floor.

Laxus pulled Lucy closer to him, the thumb on her back drawing lazy circles as his other hand held hers, gliding her around the room. He sipped his hand lower, the tips of his fingers resting against the top of her butt as he clutched her to his chest, bending over to whisper into her ears.

"You know Lucy; you really are the most beautiful girl in this room. I can't wait to make you mine" Laxus whispered, causing Lucy to blush bright red

"I-I-I" Lucy stuttered before closing her mouth and blushing harder at her inability to form words

"I'm glad I have this kind of effect on you" Laxus replied in amusement

"Shut up, baka" Lucy whispered, causing Laxus to chuckle as he tightened his grip on her.

The song soon changed and Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped both his arms around her, drawing her tightly against him as he rested his chin on her head.

The two mages were so preoccupied with each other that they didn't realise that the song had changed. Nor did they realise that they were the only two people on the dance floor, everyone clearing the space as they watched the couple dance with each other as if they were the only two on the planet.

The song soon came to an end and Laxus stopped, still holding Lucy as they stood in the middle of the dance floor. Lucy pulled away slightly, looking up at Laxus through her eyelashes, staring into his stormy gray eyes.

Laxus stared into Lucy's deep brown chocolate eyes in return before bending down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Lucy's eyes widened before they snapped shut, her arms pulling Laxus' neck down as he deepened the kiss.

Their tongues danced for dominance, Laxus winning before they pulled away, the need for oxygen becoming too much. Lucy stared at Laxus, almost as if she were stuck in a daze. However, she was soon broken out of her stupor by the sounds of cheering and applause.

Lucy blushed brightly as she took in the sight of the ring of people around her, her blush deepening as she caught Noir's gaze. Noir winked at her friend. Lucy almost let out a groan but was quickly dragged back to their table by Laxus.

"Well, got to say, you gave in too quick Luce." Noir said, receiving a light slap on the thigh from her friend as Lyon chuckled and squeezed her hand gently.

"Coming from the two who couldn't keep their hands off each other the night before last, and now you're barely holding hands." Lucy said before she winked at Noir who rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps I want to enjoy the little things in life." Noir said with a shrug.

Someone walked up to them, sneering at Noir who raised an eyebrow. "So, I've like, never seen you here before."

"That's because on this table sits two of the most powerful mages in Fiore." Laxus said, watching the buxom brunette with little interest. Sure the blonde slayer could see the woman's breasts almost bursting from her dress, and the way it was far too tight, but in his eyes she couldn't compare to Lucy.

"So, you're like Laxus Dreyer?" The woman asked, with a giggle before she looked at Noir. "And you're like Noir, I expected a pretty person to be honest."

Noir rolled her eyes, and when the woman wasn't looking, made the hand action of slitting her throat, to which Lyon chuckled.

"So what's like even your magic?" The woman asked.

"I'm the apocalyptic Dragon slayer." Noir answered tiredly, really wanting this girl to go away.

The woman wasn't really paying attention; she was looking at Lyon as if he was meat, desirable meat, but an object to have all the same. It was obvious, she thought Lyon deserved better than Noir, and apparently that was her. Lyon on the other hand looked like he was about to get up, grab Noir and run. Noir looked bored, Lucy's hands clasped in Laxus's, Laxus glaring at the woman and finally the woman smiled.

"So, what about you two, who are you?"

"Lucy." Lucy said curtly, not liking this woman one bit.

"Lyon..." Lyon said with a sigh.

"So... Lyon, you deserve better than Noir, why not come home with me? I could show you a time that would make you come back for more."

Lucy had expected Noir to react, but the Slayer only sighed, closing her eyes and counted to ten.

"Well, my date has a much nicer body than you, I have a fetish for tattoos and I honestly think one night with you would make me want to kill myself." Lyon responded, looking at his nails as the woman stared at him in shock. "And despite being an ice mage, I do love the colour purple."

The woman just walked away, horrified at the blatant and almost cruel rejection.

Lyon placed his hands over Noirs and smiled. "I know it's your fault she just tripped over." He said.

Noir remained silent as she looked off to the side, pretending it wasn't her before she whispered with big serious eyes. "A demon made me do it."

"... I've got to remember that one when jiji shouts at me, a demon made me do it..." Laxus said with a slight smirk.

"Laxus, it's the demons that are telling me not to kill you." Noir said with an indifferent shrug, only to have him kick her under the table. "Talking about Demons, I wonder if I properly destroyed the demon I created a week ago... Pretty sure he killed himself but..."

"I really don't see how you can speak so casually about that." Lucy said with a sigh.

"I think it's fascinating." Lyon said.

Dinner came and went, as did Desert. The group walked down the street, Lucy's and Laxus's hands interlocked as Noir was currently being carried by Lyon.

They'd only just walked out of the door, and a little way down the street before Noir fell over, snapping her heel, and hurting her ankle. Lucy had sighed, Laxus tried his best not to laugh, and Lyon had just picked her up, and continued walking.

"Tonight was really fun Laxus." Lucy said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Glad you liked it Blondie." Laxus said, pulling her closer to him and putting his arm over her shoulder. "Looked like Noir and Lyon enjoyed it as well, never thought I'd ever see the day Noir would go on a date."  
Lucy looked behind her to see Noir and Lyon just chatting, despite the fact she was still in his arms, cuddled into his chest. "Noir is so cute~" Lucy said.

Some people walked out from an alley, stopping in front of the group of four.

"That's some pretty cute girls you got there." One said. "Yo ladies, you want a real man to show you a good night?"

"I assure you, I'm sure the man I'm with could show me a better night than you could." Noir said tiredly.

"You have no idea who you're talking to or what you're talking about." Someone said.

Laxus lifted his hand, sending lightning towards the group; they scattered but didn't run, instead walked towards the four. Lyon put Noir down, and punched a man who got slightly too close, Laxus doing the same thing as Noir pulled off her heels, walked to Lucy and sighed.

"Some men are so possessive." Noir said as she watched them fight.

"I think it's so romantic they get worked up." Lucy squealed.

Suddenly, something grabbed Noir's chest. In mere moments, Noir had twisted, and kneed whoever had touched her breasts right in the crown jewels and watched him fall.

"Noir are you alright?" Lyon said, pummelling the last person before he came to Noir, putting his arms around her waist.

"Lucy are you alright?" Laxus asked as he put his hands on her shoulders, and looked around at the many fallen men around them.

It wasn't long before they were at Lucy's house.

"Noir, you should spend the night at mine!" Lucy squealed as she took Noir's hands. "We'll have so much fun."

Noir nodded slowly, before turning to Lyon who smirked at her horrified look, pressing a soft kiss gently to her mouth he whispered. "Have fun. Perhaps she'll attempt to put make up on you and dress you up. I wouldn't mind seeing you in a shorter dress."

"You lecher." Noir said.

"But alas, I have to leave tomorrow." He said, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. "Be at the train station for 12." Then he left.

Noir turned to see Laxus and Lucy playing tonsil hockey, she sighed, before Nyx landed on her shoulder.

"I had fun at Lily's but I for some reason missed you." Nyx said. "That's rather disgusting."

"We're staying at Lucy's."

"You think she'll try and put me in dresses?"

"Probably?"  
"Can I show her the might of the almighty brick?"

"You want Laxus to electrocute your ass?"

* * *

**So guys, I hope you enjoyed, if you want to see anything in the story just pm me or review and tell me. I really enjoyed writing this, and finally, a development in the LaLu section, Noir x Lyon is a pairing there for fun, I kinda like it but, tell me what you guys think :p**


	25. Smut

**So Guys, this is pretty much smut... And my first attempt at it... It wasn't supposed to be in here but... Yolo, clearly.**

**NSFW**

* * *

Noir stood in the shower, letting the water wash over as if it would take her troubles and doubts with it. Her eyes were closed as the water soaked her face and hair, the hot steam cleansing her body from exhaustion and tiredness.

"You know, I don't think you're going to get any wetter." A voice said, Noir sniffed the air once before the smell of vanilla and freshly laid snow invaded her senses.

"You know, watching me in the shower can't be good for your health." She replied, cracking an eye open and turned slightly to glare at him.

He smirked, watching as the water run down her chest and fell off her perky breasts, how she wasn't shy as he took in her naked form and his eyes ran over every tattoo that marked her skin.

"Strip." She said, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Now."

He let his cloak drop to the floor, but took her hands, bringing her down so that he could capture her lips. His hands tangled in her hair, as she made short work of removing his shirt.

"Gray says you can strip just as fast as him." Noir murmured as she began to unbutton his trousers.

He chuckled, barely moving before he was naked as the day he was born. She smirked, but he pushed her against the wall, claiming her mouth as his. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She parted her lips, and his tongue slipped in. His hands moving to her slender waist, and trailing up with tantalising touches before they found her breasts; he brushed his thumb across her nipples, as her hands found his shoulders and her nails gently dug into his flesh.

He pulled her close to his body, tugging at her bottom lip before he broke the heated kiss, and pressed soft kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and to one of her hardened mounds. He ran his tongue gently across it, earning a gasp.

"That sound... is so sexy." He breathed.

"L-Lyon." She murmured as he continued to tease the hard mound of flesh. He then continued his journey downwards, until he was on his knees before her.

He pushed her legs apart, and kissed the tender flesh of her inner thing, moving higher and higher before he stopped, moving her leg to drape over his shoulder. "I don't care what anyone say's Noir, you're perfect in every way."

He breathed heavily against her soft skin, before his breath ghosted over his folds. She gasped a little again, making him smirk as he once again began to kiss the sweet flesh. His finger moved up to her hot centre, circling it as his tongue flicked across her clitoris, making her moan, and moan hard.

"What do you want Noir?" He asked, before he ran his tongue across her clit again. "Tell me you want my finger inside you..."

"L-Lyon... stop teasing me." She moaned out.

"Only if you tell me what you want." He breathed.

"... Lyon... I want... you inside me." She moaned out as he pushed his finger inside her.

"Noir, you're already wet..." He whispered, as her walls clenched around his finger, he slid it back up, and pushed it back in, this time with another. He slowly moved them around, until he found her sweet spot. She cried out his name, and he smirked, her hands clutching his hair as he pumped his fingers in and out.

He again, flicked his tongue against her throbbing clit, making her moan again. It was all too much for her, and she came.

He moved back up, pressing his mouth against hers in a heated kiss as he brought her close to his body, holding her as the water sprayed down from the shower.

"Lyon..." She whispered, pulling back slightly.

"Yes my dear..." He murmured, brushing his lips against her cheek.

She fell to her knees in front of him, delicately brushing her fingers against his hardening cock. She ran her thumb against his tip, making him groan out before she slowly stroked him, making her name the only thing on his lips.

She leant forward, brushing her tongue against his tip, before ever so slowly moving to suck the head. He groaned yet again, his hands finding her hair. In circular motions, she ran her tongue around his member, slowly taking more of it into her mouth, till the point she couldn't take in any more. She moved back and forth, increasing in speed as she got more and more of a reaction from him.

Before he could reach his peek, she pulled back and moved up, kissing him softly as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Noir..." He murmured. "Tell me to stay and I won't go back to Lamia Scale."

"You have to." She whispered as she nuzzled his neck. "They need you."  
"I need you." He mumbled.

"Fuck me."

He lined himself up with her entrance, pressing his face into her neck as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. He pushed himself in her; it was rough, but full of passion and need. She moaned into his ear as he slid himself in and out of her.

Her back found the wall, and his hands on her hips, looking her dead in the eye as he pushed himself deep inside her. She cried out his name, before burying her face in his neck to muffle the moans that seeped from her lips.

She held him tightly as he thrusted in and out of her. He could feel her walls tighten around him, and her breasts heave against his chest. An orgasm shot through her body, making her cling to him for dear life, before he pulled back to see the pure look of ecstasy on her face.

"... Can I cum in you?" He whispered.

She nodded, unable to speak.

He plunged himself deep inside her, and her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Lyon..." She whispered. "I don't want you to go."

Those words made him lose it, he couldn't hold back before he emptied himself in her, a mutual orgasm ripping through their bodies. They sank to the shower floor, Noir still in his arms.

"Lucy's going to kill us." She whispered.

"Worth it..." He said, kissing her softly. "So worth it..."

-**Time Skip –**

He clung to her at the train station, evident to everyone that Lyon didn't want to leave Noir, and that Noir, despite her straight face, didn't want him to leave either.

"I won't go." He murmured.

"You're going." She said back.

"But..."

She pushed him back a little and sighed. "I'll see you at the GMG."

Lucy turned to Laxus and sighed. "They had sex in my shower."  
Laxus smirked, pulling her close to his chest as they watched the scene unravel before them. "Looks like Noir finally found her mate."

Lyon was about to say something when she kissed him softly. Using this moment of distraction, Jura picked Lyon on, chucked him on the train and waved his goodbyes to Fairy Tail.

Noir watched the train leave the station, and even when it was out of sight, she just stood there, staring

She then found herself suffocating in Lucy's breasts as the blonde mage squealed and hugged her friend.

"You liiike him." Lucy said, mimicking Happy as Noir glared at her, but her expression quickly softened.

"You're going to have to bleach that shower a hundred times over."

* * *

**So...**


End file.
